


Insanity

by Chromatic_Demon123



Series: Cipher Chronicles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Confirmed Stancest, Confirmed Stanchez, Emotional Manipulation, Human Bill Cipher, Implied RickFord, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/pseuds/Chromatic_Demon123
Summary: It has been five years since the events of Weirdmageddon and Bill's supposed destruction leaving the town of Gravity Falls able to enjoy the peace of its usual weirdness. Dipper Pines returns to his summer home like he does every summer now a 17 year old teenager with all the usual weird teenage problems and fears. Never would he have imagined that one of them would yet again be the evil magic triangle that made his life hell five years previously. Now Bill is back and in a form that is leaving Dipper with so many unanswered questions and so many new mixed feelings. Deals are made and some rather uncomfortable living arrangements a force on him in a desperate attempt to stay alive and keep his family safe. Is there honestly a light at the end of this tunnel or is this deal with Bill the only thing saving his home from going out in a blaze of hell fire?





	1. Why?

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

It was mid evening as the bus rolled through stretches of forest meaning we were nearing our destination the quiet yet odd town of Gravity Falls. My twin sister Mabel was quietly snoring against my shoulder when the bus stopped.

I nudged her softly saying “Mabel wake up were here grab you suitcase and let’s go.”

Mabel’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused and asked “Are we in Gravity Falls already? Wow I must have been out for a while.”

I grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag and replied “Well I did warn you that you would crash if you drank that energy drink.”

She giggled and said as she gathered up her stuff as the bus doors opened “Yeah I know I just couldn’t resist it there was even a cute strawberry with a smiley face on the can and it was cheaper than that gross coffee you keep trying to get me to drink.”

The bus doors opened and we were greeted by the smiling faces of Wendy and Grunkle Ford. We stepped off the bus and Wendy and I exchanged hats like was tradition every year as Mabel attempted to squeeze the life out of Grunkle Ford who was laughing as he hugged her back.

Wendy turned to Mabel and asked “Where’s Waddles?”

Mabel gave Wendy a sad smile and said “He got too big to travel with so we gave him to a farmer that’s gonna use him as a show and breeding pig since he likes how well I took care of Waddles over the years.”

Wendy smiled and adjusted her flannel saying “Yeah I read somewhere that potbelly pigs get bigger depending on how much you feed them.”

I chuckled and said “Probably why he got so big. Mabel fed him half of almost everything she ate.”

Mabel started bouncing excitedly and said “Also the cool thing is the farmer says I get to help raise and show the piglets so I’m going to be raising future generations of Waddles and Waddlettes.”

I was listening to Mabel go on to Wendy and Grunkle Ford about raising Waddles babies but I had an odd feeling I was being watched though I dismissed it figuring this was Gravity Falls and to be honest something was always watching you but I couldn’t help look around feeling uneasy.

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

So he was back. I smiled and slid in and out of the trees watching him nervously look around the forest as his annoying sister chattered on to Sixfinger about something I had absolutely no interest in and I was tempted to make her mouth disappear but that was not an option right now as I peered out of the trees at Pinetree smiling at the thought of all the things I would like to do to him right now.

I shook my head and thought, _Patience if we are going to do this we are going to do this right I haven’t been somehow asleep for almost five years to screw this up now because of my lack of patience._

I followed them in the shadow of forest to that damn Mystery Shack and watched them enter as crept out of the tree line keeping out of sight range of any of the windows since at the moment since gaining this new form my powers are not fully operational and my luck if one of those idiots sees me I will have a bunch of intrusive and irritating questions to answer about who I am or what I am doing here and no doubt I might have to kill someone ruining the entire plan. I walked around the back of the Mystery Shack and reached my hand closer to it only to have it repelled but barely. I smiled and looked around the shack until I found it. The unicorn hair they glued here years ago to stop me from entering the shack which was also their saving grace during Weirdmageddon or else I would have crushed this miserable shack to pieces. It would be simple to take control of someone and have them remove it but I figured a heavy rainfall should do the trick making it less obvious that something weird was going on. I took a chance and peered through the window to see Sixfinger and Pinetree heading for the lab behind the vending machine.

I smiled, _Figured you wouldn’t waste any time Sixfinger._

**- >> ->> ->>**

Grunkle Ford told everyone he wanted to show me an invention down in the lab but his face told me something was up and he needed me to help without worrying the others. We descended down into the lab and I walked into the small room and took a seat at the desk Grunkle Ford made for me two summers ago when he finally felt I was old enough to have my own work area. He sat down at his desk and seemed to be thumbing through some Polaroid’s before handing me one which I looked at and immediately recoiled

“Ugh what the hell is this?” I asked.

Grunkle Ford sighed and explained “Wendy took these pictures three months before Stan and I arrived back in Gravity Falls. Look closer this isn’t just a coincidence or a morbid art project.”

I looked back at the picture now that the initial disgust factor wore off and could now tell it was a pig head and more disturbing it was the same breed of pig as Waddles. However when I looked closer I noticed what may have been setting Grunkle Ford on edge. The pig was sporting the exact same pair of glasses as Grunkle Ford which creeped me out.

Grunkle Ford handed me another photo and said “This one upset her the most.”

I took the photo and prepared myself for the worst as I looked at it only to be greeted with the sight of a severed deer head that was unmistakably speared on a pine tree branch that was shoved in the ground and just as disturbing as the one with Grunkle Ford’s glasses my hat was hanging off one of the antlers of the deer head. I honestly could not tell you who would do this but I wanted an outside opinion before I jumped to any conclusions. Grunkle Ford got up from his stool and walked around the lab deep in thought while I analyzed the photos and kept shivering at how gross they were and fearing how Mabel would react when I showed her these because I was going to have to in order to convince her to come with me to the outside opinions house.

Grunkle Ford walked towards the steps and looked back saying “We might want to go back upstairs before Mabel comes down here looking for one or both of us.”

I stood up and asked “Does she even know the code to get down here I know you changed it last summer when some guy almost wandered down her by accident.”

Grunkle Ford ran his fingers through his hair and said “I was forced to give it to her or she hinted my turtlenecks would receive a drastic color renovation and knowing Mabel it would involve a lot of pink and unflattering designs not meant for a man.”

I chuckled and responded “I know how that feels I ended up eating the last bowl of frozen yogurt and she hid my jeans for a week and forced me to wear these purple and green leggings.”

Grunkle Ford smiled and said “I honestly think Stanley has been a bit of an influence on her in the art of making a point.”

I sighed and began following him upstairs saying “He’s like a Jedi master at making a point.”

Grunkle Ford chuckled and said “I have never actually watched Star Wars but it was very popular as I got older however I really liked Star Trek as a kid.”

We stopped at the door and I proposed “Maybe we can have a lazy day and swap our favorite sci fi shows?”

He smiled and opened up the door and said “With a rainy day coming up next weekend that would be an excellent idea Dipper.”

 


	2. Tears of Telepathy

**- >> ->> ->>**

The next day after we were done with our shift at the Mystery Shack and saying goodbye to Soos as he went out of state to visit Melody at her photography college she got a scholarship to leaving Grunkle Stan once again Mr. Mystery for the summer we headed towards an old frenemies house after I showed Mabel the photos and calmed her hysterics by shoving a powdered donut in her mouth and explaining my reasoning behind visiting him. We approached the run down two story house and I cringed at how many safety violations this house could easily receive and walked up to the door ringing the doorbell.

Mabel stood nervously behind me clutching onto my gray hoodie as she mumbled “I really don’t want to be here I mean I know he doesn’t stalk me anymore but he is still creepy and now you’re expecting me to walk into his house?”

Before I could answer the door opened to a thin teenager with slicked back short white hair with the most half assed smile I had ever seen him wear in comparison to his usual boastful grin.

“Dipper didn’t expect you to visit but I guess it’s already that time of the year for you and Mabel to return to town.”

I shifted the envelope with the photos in my hand and replied “We just got back yesterday and weird shit is already happening and we thought we would visit you Gideon to get a second opinion on what may be happening.”

Gideon gave me an exasperated look and leaned against the doorframe “Honestly Dipper you have been coming here since you were twelve and you haven’t realized that weird stuff is always happening here.”

I fiddled with the envelope and said “This is weirder than normal and disturbing even more disturbing than when we had to save you from being molested by that three eyed squirrel.”

Gideon’s thin face was now colored a rosy pink and he muttered “I thought we agreed never to bring that up again. Fine come in I am curious about this weirder than normal disturbing development you have brought to my doorstep.”

We walked in feeling kinda nervous as Gideon traveled to the stairs and stopped and waited for us. I finally asked “I have noticed you look thinner than the last time I saw you are you okay Gideon?”

He smiled the half assed smile again and replied “Just had to make some new life choices and my weight seemed to be needing reevaluation.”

We walked into his bedroom and he went to sit on his bed and made a sound like he was groaning in pain so Mabel even with her dislike for being near Gideon but being a helpful person helped him sit comfortably and asked “Honestly Gideon are you okay?”

He chuckled and replied softly “If y’all define okay being still alive after getting your appendix removed hours before it bursts than I’m just dandy Mabel.”

She nodded and sat in the moon chair in the corner as I said “We wanted to check with you about some weird stuff and see if you had any info or connection to it.”

After those words came out of my mouth his face clouded over in a glare and he looked away muttering “Oh I see so something unexplainably weird happens and I’m the first one you eyeball is that it?”

I tried to stammer out a reply as he stood up and advanced on me saying loudly “I have helped you over so many summer and tried to be more of a friend than a nuisance like I was when we first met and still you’re suspicious of everything I do. WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO TRUST ME?”

As I looked at his face never taking my eyes off him not even to look at Mabel he seemed to go from anger to a genuine self-loathing and kept ranting “People honestly think I still blame my problems on the rest of the world but no one knows I beat myself up every day for what I did and who I hurt. It kills me on the inside that I hurt Mabel in my obsessive quest to get her to like me and everything I love or care about is disappearing little by little. I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE PINES!”

I honestly did not know what to say when I saw Mabel behind him and spin him to face her and pull him into a warm hug. His knees gave out as he sank to the floor with her and cried on her shoulder saying between sobs.

“My dad is dying and my mom left saying she did want a half-wit husband or a washed up son. I don’t want to be alone Mabel I just want one friend at least and I would be happy.”

It was hard to see Gideon this way realizing how human he was.  Mabel finally spoke “Gideon I may never love you but I will always be your friend I am honestly not good at holding grudges and maybe I can help you find a girlfriend I am an excellent match maker.”

Gideon looked up from Mabel’s sweater and asked “You would really do that for me?”

She smiled at him and said “I may not be able to be your queen but I can definitely be you royal consultant.”

Gideon gave a tear choked laugh and said “I guess you have gone from Queen Mabel to Chairwoman Mabel.”

I smiled at how Mabel was calming him down and I felt like shit for making him upset in the first place when I heard a raspy voice downstairs call Gideon’s name.

I looked at Gideon and said “Why don’t you stay here with Mabel and look at these picture and see if there is anything you can tell her about what you know I will go see what whoever downstairs wants.”

He nodded his face still a little wet with tears as I tossed the envelope to Mabel and headed downstairs and towards the raspy voice. It belonged to Buddy Gleeful who was lying in a chair.

He looked up at me and smiled weakly “Well if it isn’t Dipper Pines you have definitely grown into a handsome young man just like my little Gideon.”

Suddenly he was racked with hacking coughs and I asked “Is there anything I can get you Mr. Gleeful?”

He smiled and pointed behind me and said “It would be a mighty fine gesture if you could grab me a water from the fridge and hand me that thick blue bottle there.”

I hurried and grabbed him a bottle of water and the medicine bottle and handed both to him watching him uncap both bottles and choke down two large green pills with a gulp of water.

He set both of them down and looked over at me and rasped “Thank you Dipper for everything.”

I must have looked confused because he gave a weak chuckle and said “I’m thanking you for being Gideon’s friend after all the trouble both of us have put you through. I think a friend is all he really needed to get by in life. I screwed up a lot raising him I should have been more of a parent rather than an enabler and in the end others paid for my mistakes. Dipper m’boy can you ever forgive a stupid old man for his mistakes? 

I placed my hand on his and smiled “Of course Mr. Gleeful no grudges held here.”

He smiled and coughed roughly before finally asking “Can I ask you a favor Dipper?”

He looked at me and I nodded making him continue “There’s a chance I won’t make it to Gideon’s eighteenth birthday and I know how hard he worked to get his license even though he don’t have nearly enough for a car with a small diner salary so if I die before he turns eighteen behind that picture of my son and I over there in the kitchen is a safe with the keys to a brand new Cadillac along with all the necessary paperwork to make it his. The combination is Gideon’s year of birth make sure he gets her if I can’t give the keys to him myself.”

I looked towards the kitchen at the picture in question and said “Mr. Gleeful I have no doubt in my mind you will live to see Gideon turn eighteen.”

As if to rebuke my claim he coughed a phlegm and god know what else filled cough and laughed “And here I thought Mabel was the only optimist in the Pines family.”

He gave one last wet cough and closed his eyes seeming to drift off judging by the soft snoring emanating from his sickly body signaling the end of our conversation. I stood there and looked at Mr. Gleeful’s sleeping form before finding a blanket and draping it over him.

“Don’t worry he will get that car one way or another let’s just hope you’re the one handing him the keys and not me.” I said softly as I made my way back up the stairs.

I entered Gideon’s room to see Gideon curled up in a blanket pointing at an unfamiliar picture on the ground next to our pictures and say “You’re not the only ones that are getting these grotesquely constructed messages.”

I sat down with them and asked “I see yours is just as gruesome.” I looked at the star of telepathy that was Gideon’s cipher circle symbol seeing it made out of what were no doubt pig intestines or some large animal like that.

“You think it might be Bill this is right up that evil triangles alley.” Gideon mused quietly. 

Mabel shivered and stated “It can’t be we destroyed him when Grunkle Stan lured him into his head and we zapped him with the memory gun I don’t even think something like Bill could survive that.

I stared at the pictures creeped out by this whole occurrence when I got this feeling and felt the urge to follow it so I got up and headed towards the door 

Mabel looked up and asked “Is something wrong Dipper?

I looked at the door and replied “I need to go check something out that may help us figure out what’s going on.”

Mabel looked nervous and asked “Want Gideon and I to go with you?”

I shook my head and replied “Nah I will be fine just a quick errand and I will be right back.” 

Gideon had a legitimate look of concern on his face before saying “Be careful Dipper just in case this is not a coincidence and hypothetically Bill is back you would most definitely be one of the first people he would go after.” I nodded and headed down the stairs and out the door towards the large expanse of forest.


	3. A Harsh Reality

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

I hovered in the trees waiting for him to show up and smiled when he came walking into view looking confused as he surveyed the area when he noticed the stone version of myself resting a few feet away and walked over to it placing his hand on the top hat.

“I don’t know why we just don’t smash you all you are is a bad memory that doesn’t need a reminder cast in stone.” He spat at the stone image of myself.

I quietly strode up behind Pinetree and wrapped my arm around his chest and grabbed his chin whispering in his ear “Is that all I am to you Pinetree? A bad memory? And here I thought we had so much fun together.”

I grinned since even from my viewpoint I could see every ounce of blood drain from his pretty face. Despite having a lower pitched voice than I had in my original form I was certain he recognize by sound alone who I was. I let go of him and stepped back as he slowly turned around and stared in complete and utter amusing shock and horror at me. I could see so many fight of flight options going through his head when finally his brain managed to click something into place.

He finally choked out “Bill Cipher.” It was honestly more of a statement than a question and smiled at his realization.

“In the flesh Pinetree and I honestly mean that as a fact since I have actual skin now.” I leaned on my cane watching him process what was in front of him with a grin still firmly plastered on my face just to unnerve him more. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he most likely tried to find something intelligent to say to me.

**- >> ->> ->>**

I had to be seeing things it couldn’t be it just couldn’t. He stood in front of me as a six foot four man with sun kissed skin and two toned yellow and black hair. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing ancient symbols tattooed on his arms. He seemed to be smoothing the wrinkles out of his golden brick patterned vest and adjust the elongated top hat on his head. The bright gold serpentine eye that wasn’t covered by the triangular eyepatch was filled with twisted laughter no doubt he found this reunion beyond hilarious and whatever he had planned for me was going to be a twistedly hilarious punchline to this joke. I figured if I could just get out of the mindscape and find Grunkle Ford and get him to completely fortify my mind like his then we could go about getting rid of this version of Bill and I would introduce that damn statue to a very mean sledge hammer. Suddenly Bill started chuckling evilly as he leaned on his cane and smiled his sharp teeth make for a very intimidating sight. 

“You honestly think you’re in the mindscape this time Pinetree?” He asked quietly his eye still shining with laughter.

I glared at him and said “The only reason you entered our reality is because you took advantage of Mabel’s fears and stole the rift however without that you’re nothing but a nightmare like you were in the beginning and I am smart enough to know if I don’t give in to your bullshit you’re not any realer than you were before you took advantage of my sister.”

He straightened up and leisurely strolled over to me seeming to move like a normal human since he wasn’t floating or hovering like he would as the triangle Bill but the eerie thing is his footsteps made no noise. Suddenly he seemed to glitch out of existence when I felt strong arms grab me from behind grasping onto my hoodie and my chin.

A voice purred coldly in my ear “I’m as real as it gets Pinetree and the trouble you’re are in is pretty fricken real too.”

Without another word I felt something cold encircle my neck and in second I was on the ground being dragged across the forest floor by Bill and when I righted myself I discovered I was leashed to a tree with Bill kneeling in front of me smiling like I was the prize catch of the day. 

His gloved hand caressed my face and he said “You have definitely grown up Pinetree you have a face I could get used to seeing. It’s very easy on the eyes.” 

My skin crawled as he looked me over his fingers dancing lightly across my face touching everything from my hair to the two cuffs piercing my upper ear that Mabel dared me to get on our seventeenth birthday here in Gravity Falls. 

He stood up and looked down at me his smile now resigned to a smirk and he sneered “You honestly thought you destroyed me huh?”

I glared up at him and spat “Yeah we did at the risk of my Grunkle Stan’s mind but apparently whatever force brought you back and gave you a human body too doesn’t seem to appreciate sacrifice and good deeds that benefit order and the preservation of mankind. Since you’re probably going to murder me I would honestly like to know before I die how the fuck you’re here and humanoid.”

He just smiled and leaned back into a floating plush purple chair that appeared out of nowhere and said “For once I am stumped too Pinetree I woke up in this very spot with my last memory being the face of that idiot Fez your guess at why I am here is as good as mine. I also have no plans to kill you Pinetree. 

I snarled “You’re lying I was one of the circle and a Pines there is no way you wouldn’t take a second chance to kill me I figured I would be top of your list or at least second to Grunkle Ford.” 

Bill laughed loudly and I shivered at how his laugh went from ear grating and sinister like it was when I was twelve to this musically dark and psychotic noise that filled the forest now. I felt myself being levitated and pulled toward Bill and lowered onto his lap making me feel all sorts of uncomfortable at how intimately close I was to this psycho and how his hand was resting inches above my waistline. 

He leaned back in the chair and rested his cheek on the hand the wasn’t creeping above my ass and said “Honestly if you were anyone else saying that to me I would tell you not to flatter yourself but you have a point Pinetree you have caused me a lot of unnecessary trouble and I should take this second chance to kill you and save myself more trouble this time around but I have plans for you funny thing is I don’t know what they are yet but your death is not in the cards. I am honestly just enjoying feeling you quiver on my lap just don’t piss yourself my pants are dry clean only.”

I honestly couldn’t move a muscle so I resigned myself to snarling “Why don’t you honestly just go fuck yourself Bill.”

Bill chuckled and said “I could see you have toughened up since the last time we met but your will isn’t the only thing that has changed. You have also gained a pretty mouth. A pretty violent mouth and that’s a mouth I can enjoy.”

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

Without giving him a chance to spit out anymore insults I locked my mouth onto his feeling his body tense but knowing he couldn’t fight or lash out due to the magic in his chains and through the kiss drank in every ounce of his fear like it was the sweetest wine. I squeezed his jaw and felt an opening which I took advantage of and slipped my long tapered tongue in his mouth feeling every shred of bravery and dignity wither in him as my cold saliva coated the inside of his mouth and all he could taste was me. When I was convinced he had enough of my spit in his mouth to keep him quiet and shell shocked I pulled my tongue back in my mouth and moved my lips to kissing his cheek making him shiver. I smiled and nibbled on his ear a little eliciting a small gasp but other than that no snappy responses or harsh insults. In seconds I had Pinetree’s hoodie hanging around his elbows and the neck of his faded red shirt ripped neatly enough to allow me access to his shoulder which I kissed and licked causing Pinetree to make soft unsuccessfully muffled noises when I finally sank my teeth into his shoulder feeling my fangs break his delicate skin as he made the most beautiful noise I had ever heard. I expected him to scream like a little girl but what I got instead was a breathy gasp mixed with a strangled moan. I licked his blood off my teeth and shoved him off my lap where he fell dazed on the ground as I hopped off my chair and made it disappear so I could kneel in front of him and smacked him lightly on the cheek bringing him back into focus. He came to suddenly grasping his shoulder now aware of the unpleasant pain of my little love bite and glared up at me his brown eyes once again filled with hate.

I hovered my face inches from his and asked in a serious manner “How real am I now Pinetree?”

Reality seem to set in as he glanced at his shoulder and back at me and sighed saying with heavy amounts of malice in his tone “I supposed you want to make a deal?”

I looked down at him and said “You guessed correctly and this deal could save your family and maybe even this backwoods town too.”

His confusion was splattered across his face as he I continued “You would think I would go after Sixfinger and fuck with him but he just bores me now there’s no intrigue factor there anymore and Shootingstar and Sixfinger’s idiot twin are just that idiots and therefore too easy to mess with making them no fun. But you Pinetree are different you are similar to Sixfinger but with an intrigue factor. You were honestly too young in the first round for me to see it you didn’t have enough life experience to make you entirely worth my while. Make this deal Pinetree and I can ensure that everything you love will remain untouched or spurn this deal and watch everything you love perish in fire. Your best bet is the deal if you want to ever live with yourself since I can be the ultimate evil bastard and drag you along with me as I burn this town down to the foundation.”

He obviously knew better than to spurn the deal since he now understood I existed on the same plane as him and he had seen what my powers could do when I initiated Weirdmageddon during my first introduction to a solid form.

The defeat was evident in his eyes as he sighed “Name your terms Bill not that it really matters I’m screwed either way.”

I smiled and stated “Oh don’t act all downcast Pinetree I only asking for your complete obedience and someone to keep me entertained that’s honestly a sweet deal to keep your family and Gravity Falls from being turned into one giant weenie roast.

It was funny how Pinetree had full control over his body once I knocked him off my lap but just continued laying on the ground at my feet. He was probably too pissed or hopeless to move though this changed when he leapt to his feet causing me to straighten up also and attempted to stand toe to toe with me like he was actually intimidating.

“So you honestly want a make a slave out of me in exchange for my loved ones safety. I can’t really say I am all that surprised.” He stated blandly trying to sound tough even though the defeat that had made itself known in his eyes creeped into his voice.

I smiled and patted his cheek saying “Slave is such an ugly word you my dear Pinetree have a far more comfortable existence right now than a slave. You’re more of a pet to me and I can promise if you’re a good boy I’ll be a good master. Do we have a deal then?”

I held out my hand and smirked as he looked down at it in disgust but sighed firmly grasping my outstretched hand encasing both of them in a blue binding contract flame. When he wasn’t paying attention I threw my voice across the forest in a copy of the one person that I knew he would look towards. I let go of his hand as he perked up at the fictitious voice.

“Grunkle Ford?” He called out unaware of what I was going to do next.

I flipped my cane around and shouted “Batter up Pinetree!” He had seconds to look before my cane connected with his face and knocked him clean out.

He collapsed in my arms as I gently set him on the ground and was about to walk away when I looked back contemplating how long it would honestly take for Sixfinger or Shootingstar to find his unconscious body and decided to wait for one of those two or at least someone to show up since I didn’t feel like sharing my pet with some hungry forest animals stomach.

Almost five hours past as I sat there watching Pinetree thinking I should have used magic instead of brute force to knock him out but figured he could use the injury as some creative excuse why he was missing since this afternoon. Finally I heard noises up the path and a flashlight beam cut through the dark illuminating both Pinetree and I though only Pinetree could be seen since I was invisible to anyone but him.

“Stan I found him.” I heard Sixfinger yell into the forest.

I sensed another presence coming up the path and another flashlight beam came dancing into view as anxious footsteps came hurrying forward.

A gruff voice that was none other than the idiot twin gasped as he tried to catch his breath “What the hell is he doing out here in the middle of the night Mabel said he had an errand to run but just up and disappeared.”

I watched Sixfinger look Pinetree over in the light of the flashlight and said “Well obviously he is out cold and something seemed to mutilate his shoulder judging by the bite wound. I figure he came to look at Bill’s statue for abnormalities like he does every summer and it probably became more important with these strange recent events.”

Sixfinger’s twin sighed and picked Pinetree up and said “Among the eighty five percent of shit you have cataloged here that bite wound fit any of you findings?”

Sixfinger looked it over as he walked beside his brother “It could be numerous things none of which are thankfully venomous but strangely none of them have the power or skill to knock Dipper unconscious seeing as he knows how to detect, avoid or if necessary combat anything in this forest.”

Sixfinger’s twin sighed “Looks like the uncatalogued fifteen percent rear its ugly head in finally but first things first we sanitize the hell out of that wound because whatever bit him may not be poisonous but you never know what kind of disease and bacteria might be crawling around in its mouth.

I followed them to the Mystery Shack keeping my distance from the barriers radius knowing if I approached it and caused a disruption Sixfinger would definitely notice. I waited for them to enter the dismal little house and looked around for a dumb forest animal I could possess since waiting for a rainfall to wash away the unicorn hair was a very patience thinning endeavor. A raccoon wandered near the shack and I smiled as I approached it attempting to cast myself into the scavenger’s body when I realized it had stopped moving and was looking at me its eyes glowing with my power but I was staring at it instead of through its eyes. I moved closer to it not understanding what went wrong when it moved in unison with me causing me to stare at it confused. I moved my arm up slightly and watched the little woodland animal mimic my movement. 

“Interesting so I can control things like puppets instead of actually stealing their bodies some of my powers must have been altered when I was given this new form but nonetheless it is close enough to my old power and still quite useful.” I said to myself as I puppeteered the raccoon to one of the areas of unicorn hair and had it use its tiny claws to viciously tear at the hair as I watched the barrier crumble.

I let the scavenger go causing it to scamper off into the woods hissing at me or at something around me since I was unsure if the raccoon knew I was honestly there. I passed through the walls feeling more comfortable in here now that I was sure no one could see me unlike the last few months where my powers wanted to do the exact opposite of what I wanted them to do. I wandered around the inside of the shack looking at little trinkets and pictures of all the Pines and even some pictures that contained the entirety of the cipher circle and grit my teeth as memories came flowing back form five years ago as I felt myself glitch in anger. My venomous thoughts were broken by voices in the living area of this hovel and I wandered over and stopped in the doorway to see Sixfinger and his brother talking. 

“It is just an eerie coincidence we would find him passed out right in front of Bills statue with all these strange occurrences happening upon ours and twins arrival back in Gravity Falls.” Sixfinger mused to his grumpy looking twin.

His brother frowned and looked at the clock which read ten at night and said “It is creepy but I think all of you are worrying too much since I saw Bill burn in my own mind and I honestly wouldn’t have sacrificed my mind with the chance of not getting it back if that wasn’t a sure fire way to vaporize that evil little bastard. Plenty of other paranormal creatures don’t like us maybe one of them is making us think Bill is back to pull some sick gag on us.”

Sixfinger stood up and adjusted his tacky red turtleneck sweater and looked at the clock “We should probably turn in you have to be up early to run the shop since you’re the boss for the summer while Soos is out of town and Fiddleford wants to go morel hunting for a mushroom soup that he wants to attempt to make from an old cook book he found in the basement of his mansion.”

Sixfinger’s brother laughed “I don’t understand why he kills himself with his awful cooking when he has staff and money to make him actual edible grub.”

Sixfinger and his twin walked out of the living room into the hall with me following and Sixfinger said “He feels he is oiling rusty life skills by doing little things like making his own food and minor house work. Five years ago Fiddleford was merely surviving now I think he actually has a chance at living again.”

I rolled my eyes and wandered away from those two who’s conversation I was getting bored with when I passed a set of stairs and could sense my pet just beyond them so I meandered my way upward and passed through the door into his room. I noticed Shootingstar snoring like a grizzly bear in the bed across from his and wandered to his bedside staring down at him with a smirk on my face and idea’s going through my head.

**- >> ->> ->>**

The temperature in the room dropped considerably and my shoulder ached as my eyes snapped open only to behold the sight of Bill’s new form leaning over me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as his fingers stroked my face. His touches were gentle but I knew he had the hands of a killer and he would happily remind me of that if I made any move or had any intention of waking Mabel. He crawled on top of me sitting on my legs and grinned at me as his hands slowly slid up my chest caressing my sides as his glowing gold eye dared me to make a move.

He frowned when I didn’t give him the pleasure of seeing me squirm or try to push him off and purred in my ear “What’s wrong Pinetree are you grumpy because I woke you up.”

Figuring I was the only one who could hear Bill judging by how loud Bill talked and Mabel not even twitching in the bed beside me after his comment. I want wanted to throw some rather foul names at Bill however Mabel would definitely hear me so I shoved my middle finger in Bill’s smirking face which only made him laugh and wrap his long human/lizard tongue around my finger and pull it into his mouth sucking on it like it was food making me shudder when I felt his sharp teeth press down on my finger. He slowly pulled my finger out of his mouth and I was thankful it was dark so Bill couldn’t see how red my face probably was judging by how warm it felt.

He leaned down so his chest was just touching mine and whispered “I should probably let you sleep since you would be no fun to me if you didn’t have the energy to keep up with me.

His body was noticeably warmer than when I was last in close contact with it and now that my nose wasn’t being assaulted with the forest aromas I could smell the rich sweet odor that came off of Bill making me dizzy. Honestly if any other guy were sitting on top of me with this kind of body heat and scent they would honestly not be leaving my bed. However I would rather peel my skin off with one of Mabel’s disposable razors than willingly let Bill in my bed.

Bill smiled and licked his lips whispering “How about a goodnight kiss before I go?” his thumb glided over my lips.

I looked away from him making him hiss quietly as he grabbed my chin and roughly pulled my face in his direction “Let me rephrase that. You’re GOING  to give me a goodnight kiss before I go or Shootingstar is going to wake up flatter than a twelve year old boy and Sixfinger might not need to stand up to piss anymore trust me rearranging the human anatomy is child’s play for me in a solid form so man up and pucker up Pinetree.”

I knew better then to discredit any of his threats seeing as he was in fact much more dangerous in a real form so I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on me locking my lips with his putting as much forced lust into the kiss as possible. Bills lips latched hungrily onto mine as I tried to keep from gagging or honestly throwing up in my mouth when his tongue somehow weaseled its way into my mouth. I really want to push him off my bed but I knew better. It was a small price to pay to let Bill violate my mouth than to risk Mabel’s chest full of confidence or Grunkle Ford waking up to a gender reassignment he didn’t ask for. My thought were becoming scattered as my arm grew heavy and eventually fell to my side followed by a numb feeling as the last thing I felt was Bill’s lips leave mine and his smirking face dripping with a luminescent blue fluid being the last thing I saw.


	4. Weakness

**- >> ->> ->>**

I woke up to sunlight filtering through the curtains of Mabel and I’s bedroom and looked over to see Mabel had already gotten up for the day so I crawled out of bed and sluggishly worked my way downstairs into the kitchen.

I had just entered when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a voice laugh “Nice boxers briefs Dipper.”

I turned around to see Wendy holding out a fresh cup of coffee and a muffin which I took and said back “My boxer briefs are fucking fabulous and at least I can call them underwear compared to what I have seen peeking out of your jeans. My boxer briefs tag has more fabric than what you’re wearing.”

She laughed and retorted “I didn’t know you still actively stared at my ass Dipper.”

I sipped my coffee and said “I don’t stare I analyze there is a difference Wendy.”

She lightly kicked me in the shin and smirked “Perv. So have you told anyone else what you told me online?”

I had told Wendy a lot of things online and asked “What subject disclosure are we talking about?”

She sat down in a chair and picked up the cup she had probably been drinking out of and said “The most recent conversation about two weeks before you came back.”

Now I remembered and replied “No you were the only one I was completely honest to and it just kinda slipped out with Grunkle Ford since he is such an analytical bastard and wormed it out of me.”

Wendy snorted into her cup and asked “How did Ford take you jumping the fence.”

I leaned against the counter and took a bite of my muffin and replied “Honestly really well he said sexuality is a trivial thing and in his opinion does not change the content of one’s character. He is also glad he doesn’t have to worry about me impregnating a girl at a young age. His only stipulation is I find an intelligent young man and not just fall for the first handsome face that promises me the world.”

Wendy’s face was turning red as I talked when she finally burst out laughing and said “That had to be the most awkward talk with Ford in the history of man to man chats.”

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly “It was a little uncomfortable but I really don’t think there is anything in this world that could surprise Grunkle Ford with some of the shit he has probably seen both here and in those other dimensions he traveled through.”

Wendy chuckled and finished her coffee saying “I should probably go open the shop since Stan told me to tell you to take it easy for the next few days seeing as the incident last night spooked Ford and he insisted you rest for a bit.”

I groaned and asked embarrassed “You know about that I mean I know you’re practically family but I really don’t want everyone knowing I was passed out in front of that satanic little assholes statue.”

I suddenly regretted saying that not knowing if Bill was in fact lingering somewhere in the room however seeing as something spooky didn’t happen yet I assumed he was not in the vicinity.

Wendy smiled and patted my uninjured shoulder “I am not as superstitious as Ford and I think it’s merely a coincidence because we have found you asleep in weirder places. But in the future if you decide to nap in the forest I recommend not being a chew toy for whatever found your shoulder tasty.”

She walked out of the kitchen and I headed upstairs to get dressed. I was looking around for my hat when my head started hurting horribly.

_PINETREE GET YOUR ASS IN FOREST NOW,_ the voice screamed with enough volume to make my head spin.

Bill was fucking pissed and I was no doubt in deep shit so I finally found my hat shoving it down on my head and jetted out the door with a quick goodbye to Wendy at the front counter. I could still hear the echoes of his voice in my head like they were guiding me to his location which turned out to be a small spring where Bill was curled up in large chair looking absolutely miserable clutching his stomach as pitiful groaning noises escaped his lips.

Certain this was a trap I approached cautiously and he looked up his gold eye dull and dingy as he snapped “About fucking time you showed up pet I have been wracked with these horrible pains all morning you honestly know what it’s like to have a body like this why do my insides feel like they are tearing themselves apart?”

I glared down at him and said blandly “I couldn’t say Bill I have never played doctor to a demon before.” Wrong answer.

He hooked the back of my neck with his cane and yanked me closer “Don’t get smart with me Pinetree with the way I am feeling right now some random idiot could die.”

I felt the crook of his cane leave my neck and stood up looking at the sickly Bill curled up like a cat in the large chair and tried to figure out a solution to his problem so no one would get hurt. There was really only one reason I could think of that would kill his stomach.

“Did you eat something that maybe didn’t agree with you since I know there are a lot of berries in this forest that look edible but will make you sicker than hell if you eat them?” I asked as Bill glared up at me.

He pulled himself up into a slumped sitting position and sighed saying in less snappish voice than before “Pet I am not required to eat I have never been required to eat so your theory is ridiculous.”

He doubled over in pain groaning when I heard his stomach make a sick wet gurgling noise and I leaned down lifting his face to face mine and smiled smugly “Ridiculous or not I’m human and you’re close enough to one as far as I can tell so humor my ridiculous theories and kindly wait here.”

I jetted back to the shack and slipped in around customers to the kitchen grabbing a backpack randomly hanging off one of the chairs and stuffed it full of carb loaded and energy replenishing foods that could be eaten right out of the package and was about to slip out of the house when Grunkle Stan called out to me.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry I thought Ford wanted you to rest?” Grunkle Stan asked as he adjusted the fez on his head.

Knowing Bill could get angry any minute I hurriedly smiled and said “He never said I was bedridden he just wanted me to take it easy and I find filling in pages of the journal he made me very relaxing now I have to go I think I just stumbled upon a sacrificial ritual being conducted by a large cult of three eyed squirrels and I want to get pictures to put to put under my study of this strange mutant squirrel breed.”

The lie rolled off my tongue easily and with Grunkle Stan’s zero desire to understand more about the paranormal than he needed to and his lack of patience with long winded paranormal themed conversations he sighed and said “Ok hurry off then I know how much this weird shit means to you and if you feel the least bit tired for the love of god come back here and sleep. I think you might have shaved a few years off Ford’s life with how worried he was for all I know Ford and I might actually die at the same age.”

I nodded and ran out the door already feeling Bill’s irritation at how long I was taking and made it back before his voice started screeching in my head again and dropped the backpack on his lap as he looked at me before digging into pulling out all the food I could sneak out. I sat down cross legged in front his chair and cracked open a bag of kettle chips proceeding to nibble on one watching him look at the food like it was going to bite him and opening certain packages sniffing the contents.

“I honestly don’t want to put any of this in my mouth while the smells are not unpleasant the texture and colors of this food look gross.” Bill stated as he seemed conflicted about eating the cookie he had in his hand.

I popped another chip in mouth and replied “I got you the food it’s your choice to eat it because the way I see you could double over in stomach cramps any second and possibly not recover this time around. Perverted masochist or not Bill hunger is one pain that I don’t think a single creature could ever enjoy.”

Bill glared at me and looked down at the food with a uncertain look on his face when I piped up again “Another thing that I have deduced is that your hunger may affect your overall energy meaning you magic as well making it very difficult to fuck with me without having to put some honest human effort into it which I know you don’t have the motivation to do so you resort to magic mindfuckery.”

Bill sneered at me and said “Don’t be stupid Pinetree I could chain you up and bend you over at any instance this is just this new form being stubborn I don’t need this food to power my magic or anything else. So shut up and stop spouting your human weakness nonsense.”

As if he were proving his boasting he shot a luminescent blue chain out of his cane however just before it reached me it jolted to a stop and crumbled into a glittery dust and I smiled sweetly at his confusion and shock.

“Eat the damn cookie Bill.” I said

Finally seeming to swallow his pride he shoved the Oreo in his mouth and seemed to have a sour look on his face that melted into pure happiness as he proceeded to devour the entire package of sandwich cookies and moved on to the mango slices and from there made quick work of everything else finally hitting the sports drink I put in there on the off chance he was also dehydrated too. I looked over the bottle I was drinking out of and saw him lift a thin black eyebrow.  

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

I noticed Pinetree had twisted the cap of the bottle and put the opening up to his mouth and start consuming it in large mouthfuls causing me to mimic how I opened mine. I looked at the light blue liquid and shuddered but put the opening to my mouth and took a small sip. It was sweet and cold so I took larger gulps and in minutes finished the liquid capping the bottle and putting it in the backpack with the rest of the empty containers and packages. I hopped down from my from the large chair I was sitting in and looked at Pinetree who was playing on a small electronic device and kneeled down in front of him smiling.

“Pinetree I am kinda bored lets go for a dip in the spring it’s kinda hot out today and I am honestly curious how being submerged in water feels in a human form.”

Pinetree looked extremely uncomfortable and replied “I don’t have swim trunks and you can literally kiss my ass if you think I am skinny dipping with you.”

I smiled and knocked his hat off running my fingers through his thick brown hair and purred “That’s an excellent idea pet.”

**- >> ->> ->>**

There are some moments I regret opening my mouth and this was one of them. Bill stood up and strode over to the spring which was about the size of a large swimming pool and looked over his shoulder at me with a teasing grin as he removed his gloves showing thin muscular hands with black nails. He turned around and knocked the top hat off his head and started to unfasten the buttons on his gold vest. He set it in the chair he had been sitting in moments ago and started working on the buttons of his white shirt. His shirt fell open to reveal a well-toned chest and abdomen that was riddled with ancient text and other unreadable scripture. The shirt slid slowly off his shoulders as he turned around and pulled it the rest of the way off revealing the entire cipher circle tattooed in heavy black ink on his back. I was entranced by the beautiful body Bill had that it took me a second to notice I was being magically lifted to my feet. Bill walked over to me with a smile on his face as he reached for the zipper of my black hoodie slowly pulling it down.

He leaned into me and whispered softly but with a hint of a threat to it “It’s gonna be hard to swim with clothes on and awful hard to explain to Sixfinger why they’re soaked if I push you in as motivation to take them off.”

I looked away and muttered “I’ll strip on one condition.”

He smiled and laughed “Since when does the pet get to give his master conditions? You really are an interesting pet Pinetree.”

I growled and snapped “Will you stop with the dominating prick attitude for five fucking seconds it is more of a favor than a condition and it is not even that big of a favor compared to what you want from me.”

He smiled humorously “Yeesh Pinetree no need to get your panties in a knot it might make them harder to take off but speak if you must I will possibly consider what you ask of me.”

I sighed and started “First of all I wear boxer briefs not panties and second I want you to call Grunkle Ford something other than Sixfinger because even though I know you don’t give a fuck it bothers me when someone mocks the fact that he has an extra finger. What was that pet name you called him before Weirdmageddon?”

Bill looked like he was thinking and finally said “It would have been Fordsy then. So the favor you’re asking is that I use a nickname that does not include anything having to do with his extra digit?”

I nodded and he said laughing “Of course Pinetree but to make this extra fun how about I have you willingly let me undress you as a bit of tax added onto the purchase of this favor.”

I tried to repress a shiver and stiffly said “Fine.” 

He smiled and continued unzipping my hoodie before sliding it off my body his grin growing more amused with every passing second. He slid my orange tank top up my body making me shudder at the warm smooth feeling of his bare hands against my skin as he yanked the tank top the rest of the way off. He pushed me over to the chair and shoved me into it as he kneeled down and nimbly undid my laces on my sneakers and yanked both shoes off along with my socks and creepily licked the bottom of my left foot. I had to tense my leg muscle to keep from kicking him in the face when he stood up and leaned over me proceeding to start undoing my jeans with a knowing smirk like he knew I wanted to kick him in the face. He was having a hard time sliding them down my legs and growled touching both his hands to my knees and magically separating them from my body along with my underwear. Bill’s eye traced every inch of my body make me feel extremely vulnerable under his predator like gaze. He pulled me to my feet and smiled down at me as his hands felt their way down my waist and predictably stopped to rest on my ass making me look away in embarrassment. 

Bill chuckled and whispered in my ear “You are so lucky it’s too early in this deal for me to start the physical torture because having you naked in my arms right now is driving me up a wall Pinetree.” 

Before I could respond he gave me a rough shove and I went tumbling into the cold water of the spring. The water engulf me in its icy embrace so I hurried to the surface to see Bill had already entered the spring and seemed unfazed by the waters temperature. Bill glided towards me like a shark approaching his meal and wrapped me in his wet arms pulling me uncomfortably close to his wet naked body. 

He chuckled and sneered “Even if you weren’t strapped with me for life nothing this good looking would ever be caught dead rubbing their wet naked body all over your pale ass effeminate meat sack so you should count yourself lucky I am honoring you with such a treat Pinetree. Honestly if you get tired of looking like a chick with a dick just let me know and I’ll fix your problem I will even give you bigger breasts than Shootingstar because let’s be honest pet her boobs are the result of a pushup bra or the age old art of stuffing and I feel bad for the guy that discovers the truth if she ever gets laid that is.”

Before I could stop myself I hit Bill in the jaw with as much strength as I could muster on top of the strength my rage fueled adrenaline granted me eliciting a horrible cracking noise as Bill fell beneath the surface of the water thankfully losing his grip on me before going under. I hightailed it to the edge looking back once to see the water where he went under turning red with blood no doubt but other than that my first concern was to get out of the water and at least grab my underwear and sprint as fast as I could back to the Mystery Shack and find Grunkle Ford. 

I almost got to the edge when I felt the water shift behind me making my stomach drop when I heard a distorted voice growl in my ear “Where are you off to in such a hurry pet?”

I looked behind me and saw the grotesque bloody face of Bill right in mine causing me to scream like a banshee as he snapped his jaw back in place and his hands vice gripped my arms dragging me out into the middle of the water.

He chuckled sadistically in my ear “You’re lucky I like playing with you or else I would fucking kill you for that outburst but that hurt and like any good master I need to punish you for hurting your master.”

Before I could move a searing pain went across my chest causing me to cry out as Bill viciously bit down on my other shoulder.

**{(OvO)} {(OvO)} {(OvO)}**

My boots hit the ground in resounding thumps as I raced towards a scream that sounded like Dipper hoping he was not in serious trouble. I burst through the trees into the location the scream came from and the sight I saw froze me to the core. Dipper was flailing in the water against some invisible force that seemed to be mutilating his upper body. His screams rang out at he saw me enter the area. 

“GRUNKLE FORD HELP ME PLEASE!!!” He screamed as his blood stained the water around him.

I raced toward the spring ripping off my coat as the invisible force pulled Dipper under the water. I entered the cold spring and swam towards the area Dipper went under and dived seeing Dipper floating limply under the water. Unsure if the thing was still there I hurriedly swam towards my nephew and pulled him into my arms and quickly made our way to land. I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around Dippers wounded naked body. He was unconscious as I pumped the water out of his lungs and remained that way even after he was breathing normally again. I picked him up in my arms and cast one last look at the bloodstained spring getting the eerie cold feeling something was watching me enjoying every minute of this troubled pain filled scene.


	5. From Bad to Worse.

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

I could almost feel shivers run down my spine at Fordsy’s intense blue eyed gaze sweeping over the water making me stay very still knowing I was only invisible visually at the moment so any movement I made would show and with Fordsy watching if I tried to cast any magic to change my physical state it would also cause a disturbance in the pristine albeit bloodstained water. I watched him walk away with the unconscious Pinetree on his back and waited for him to completely leave the area before I pulled my naked ass out of the water and gathered up my clothes. After making a towel appear to dry myself off I dressed and followed Fordsy as he predictably headed back to the Mystery Shack where we both found a terrified Fez watching Fordsy carry a blood soaked Pinetree inside with me in tow. Fez was paler than a ghost as Fordsy and he proceeded to the attic bedroom after Fez hurriedly got medical supplies, Fordsy changed out of his soaked clothes before they dressed and dried him off staining the pale green towel with Pinetree’s blood. They started to prepare bandages for him when I glided over and held my hand above the wounds healing them into minor scars watching both older Pines twins stare in horror and shock.

Fordsy managed to speak first “What the hell? How did they just heal like that?”

Fez just opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish before running his fingers over the light scars before jumping back as Pinetree bolted upward breathing like he had just run hundreds of miles as he spastically looked around the room his eyes fearfully settling on me sitting behind his grunkle’s smiling as I placed a finger to my lips.

Fordsy gently placed his hand on Pinetree’s shoulder trying to calm his harsh breathing and asked “Are you okay Dipper?”

Fez suddenly snapped “Of course he’s not okay Poindexter he is probably terrified out of his ever loving mind.”

Fordsy glared at his stupid twin and said calmly “There is no need to get irritable I was just asking the first question I could think of.”

Pinetree managed to look away from me and mutter “Yeah I am now.”

Fordsy didn’t look convinced and asked “What happened out there when I found you were being attacked by some unseen force.” 

Pinetree was trying his hardest not to look at me and said “It was getting hot out and I didn’t feel like running back for my swim trunks so I just stripped and went swimming as is and something attacked me in the water out of nowhere and gouged my chest open. It must have had massive amounts of strength because fighting it was next to useless. I couldn’t see it either but I think it was the same creature that bit my shoulder seeing as it went for my other one.”

He went to look at his wounds and looked just as shocked as the older Pines twins were and asked “What happened I know for a fact that thing laid me open.”

I chuckled loudly as Pinetree frowned heavily most likely getting tired of my shit as Fordsy said “Before you woke up your wounds just disappeared like some paranormal force healed them.”

Suddenly I could hear footsteps downstairs that proceeded to the steps leading to the attic bedroom and smiled at Pinetree saying “Sister alert pet prepare for obnoxious worrying and gross affection.”

Pinetree looked towards the door as Shootingstar came barreling through the door with worry etched in her face looking from the older Pines twins to her brother.

“Why is there blood leading all the way up here and don’t you dare tell me its food coloring or ketchup Dipper.” She said looking as if she were on the verge of tears.

Pinetree found himself smothered by his sister and managed to explain in as little detail as possible what happened keeping it dancing on the edge of the truth but still within the bounds of our deal basically forcing him to lie to an extent that still remained believable to a simple mind such as Shootingstar’s.

Once she had calmed herself she sat on her brothers bed and asked Fordsy “Hey Grunkle Ford why do you think this thing is attacking Dipper exclusively I mean I have been out in the woods and alone at certain moments too but nothing has bothered me especially not to this level. Are you sure this really isn’t Bill doing all this he would be pretty pissed off at us for stopping Weirdmageddon five years ago and Bill likes messing with smart people like you and Dipper so maybe he is picking his way through the Pines family starting with you and Dipper before he moves onto me and Grunkle Stan.”

Fordsy looked puzzled but said “This doesn’t seem like Bill’s MO even if he would be rather angry at us for his defeat. I have never known him to commit violent acts without a purpose or permanent effect and he is a braggart so I don’t think this invisible creature is him seeing as he would probably gloat right to mine or Dipper’s face after hurting him and it would probably be more so a part of his personality so he can repair the pride of his we shattered.

He looked at the ground as Pinetree kept flicking his brown eyes in my direction most likely expecting me to react to this conversation any minute but I stayed quiet and in the corner of the bedroom.

Fordsy suddenly asked “Dipper have you had any dreams where it feels like Bill himself is there or experienced any mindscape style dreams?”

Pinetree shook his head convincingly “No. The only Bill related dreams I have had are all related to Weirdmageddon and I have told you all about those on the phone but nothing that makes me think I have been directly or underhandedly been pulled into the mindscape. Grunkle Ford do you honestly think Bill is back?”

Fordsy looked conflicted “I can’t say for certain at this point. One of the things that’s just keeps throwing me off is this creatures aggression towards you explicitly which like I said doesn’t fit Bill’s personality at all since blind aggression can be countered easily given the right planning. Bill wouldn’t aim for a second attack on us without careful planning so he doesn’t fail like he did five years ago and on top of that would aim to take us out in the order of our threat level and not to sound even remotely narcissistic but I would no doubt be first on his list seeing as I know him the best and he can’t puppet me like he could Dipper since I have the metal plate in my head. For all we know this could be just a really aggressive spirit that just attached itself to Dipper and a simple exorcism will do the trick which I could perform tomorrow once you’re rested.”

Pinetree looked worried but said “Yeah let’s go with the exorcism first then see if this thing leaves me alone or at least stops attacking me. I can deal with being haunted but being its claw sharpener or chew toy is getting old.”

Fordsy nodded and stood up looking at his brother and Shootingstar “We should probably let Dipper rest and decompress from this ordeal in peace.”

Fez looked worried and asked “Perhaps Mabel should sit up here with him and keep him company ya know in case that thing comes back and messes with him again. It always seems to get him when he’s alone.”

Fordsy looked nervous too and looked at Pinetree asking “How do you feel about being alone right now Dipper?”

**- >> ->> ->>**

Personally I did not want to be alone but with the way Bill was smiling at me I don’t think he was giving me a choice at the moment so I said to Grunkle Ford “Yeah I will be fine I think all I need is a long nap and some time to myself. No offense Mabel but you’re already making me apprehensive with that face your making.”

Mabel tried to smile but seemed nervous about so much as stepping an inch out of this room when Grunkle Stan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said “Come on pumpkin let’s let him rest if he really wants to be alone then maybe he needs the time.”

He guided her out of the room leaving Grunkle Ford looking at me with a poorly masked look of worry on his face when he began walking towards the door himself.

He looked back at me and smiled “If anything is bothering you physically or emotionally you know you can trust me to help you right?”

I smiled my most convincing smile and said “Of course Grunkle Ford I’m really sorry I scared you.”

He just smiled and shook his head “I just worry about you Dipper you’re getting older and I’m not getting any younger and it frightens me that one day I won’t be here to guide you. When that day comes I worry you won’t have learned everything I wish to teach you.”

Bill made a gagging noise from the corner as I said to Grunkle Ford forcing myself not to glare in the direction of the invisible demon “You shouldn’t worry yourself Grunkle Ford I’m sure you have time to teach me everything you need to.”

Bill laughed in the corner and said with a smirk “Oh Fordsy’s got plenty of time he ain’t ninety two yet.”

It was taking all my power not to tell Bill to shut the fuck up for five seconds when Grunkle Ford smiled and said “I’ll be able to teach you so much more once we start your apprenticeship and are allotted more time together.”

I had forgotten I had accepted Grunkle Ford’s apprenticeship offer finally and that I would be starting my travels with him next summer once Mabel and I took the test that would confirm all our extra work in eleventh grade would allow us to completely forgo twelfth grade and graduate early.

Grunkle Ford shuffled his feet and said quietly “I should let you rest you have been through quite an ordeal today if you are up to it dinners at its usual time and I think Stan’s making me cook tonight.”

I smiled convincingly and said “I’ll probably be fine by dinnertime just gonna nap for a bit.”

He nodded and exited the room leaving me alone with the smirking demon in the corner who wasted no time getting up and invading my personal space pulling me against his chest stroking my hair and running his fingers down my naked chest.

“You sound so beautiful when you scream Pinetree.” He said as if recalling a fond memory.

“You’re a sick bastard Bill.” I snapped as he pulled me closer nestling me between his legs causing an uncomfortable shiver to travel down my spine.

Bill laughed softly his fingers still running in lazy circles around my chest and said his mouth against my hair “Sorry I find something beautiful about you Pinetree would you rather I focus on the ugly parts of you?”

I rolled my eye irritated the demon would try to make me sound like the bad guy and said “You don’t find someone scream beautiful but then again this is coming from the demon who finds pain hilarious and finds pleasure in negativity.”

Bill laid his hands flat on my chest his large thin hands covering my pecs easily and said “On the contrary Pinetree not all screams are an expression of fear, negativity and pain you would be surprised what good things can elicit screaming from you meat sacks though humans like arguing this fact with powerful beings such as myself. For example my sweet cynical Pinetree.”

His hand slid into my pants and proceed to rub me on top of my underwear causing me to indeed shout and try to push myself off Bill only to find myself trapped by his other arm as he continued to fondle me on top of my underwear. He gently kneaded his fingers and palm into the fabric and as much as I tried to resist the touch my body was reacting to what it viewed as a pleasurable touch.

I panted and stuttered “B-Bill please stop…”

Bill chuckled breathily in my ear “And why would I do that Pinetree? As far as I’m concerned that bulge in your pants is convincing me to keep going.”

His hand got more aggressive as I stammered “I-I’ll scream if you don’t s-stop.”

His hand paused for a second and he whispered menacingly in my ear “Scream sweet Pinetree and I’ll kill the next idiot who comes through that door and for that threat let’s step this up a notch.”

Before I could protest or apologize I suddenly felt Bill’s warm bare hand grip my cock making me shudder and stuttering the first thing that came to mind which was “Y-Your glove is gone…”

Bill kissed my neck and said “I don’t want to get my glove dirty I know enough about human sexual habits to know males get messy when they orgasm.”

I couldn’t believe he would stoop this low I knew Bill was a prick and twisted but molestation was something I thought I would never face at his hands since I believed he would never come back. I tried not to focus on Bill stroking me but his hand felt so damn good that all I could do was moan softly and grip onto Bill’s pant leg. My mouth felt dry as I felt Bill run his long thick tongue across my shoulder sucking on the skin in certain places making me shiver and moan.

“Y-you must really get off on putting you f-fucking hands where they don’t belong. Your probably all sorts disgustingly turned on from molesting me you sick fuck.” I managed to snarl between soft moans as his thumb pushed down on the leaking slit of my cock making me press my hand over my mouth to stifle the gross moans spilling out of my mouth.

Bill chuckled humorously and explained “I do get off on this as you put it but it’s far from a sexual satisfaction I just love seeing you helpless with no options or ways out like an animal who is destine to be slaughtered and I find sexually humiliating you to be insanely enjoyable seeing as with all my knowledge on human thought process I have discovered losing your say on decisions concerning your body especially in a sexual situation to be humiliating as fuck to the average human so I thought I would try it with you and lemme tell you Pinetree you are fun to watch as I stroke your cock and make your face twist in all the helpless and if I’m not mistaken PLEASURED expressions.”

Bill covered my eyes with his gloved hand and said mockingly in my ear “Honestly Pinetree if I desired to fuck your tight virgin ass there is no doubt you would let me and not out of fear or this deal but because I know you secretly desire me deep inside you hitting all the sweet sensitive places as I grip your hips sweat dripping from your pale skin as you moan my name wanting more from your generous master as I razor  thin pleasurably stinging claw marks across your chest and riddle your skin with teeth marks before I bend you over a lavishly decorated bed smiling as you stutter that your so close and begging me to coat your insides with semen marking you as mine for all of eternity which I of course happily comply permanently covering you in the very scent of the demon that you so willingly let defile you so all know that you wanted me pure and simple enjoying and relishing every moment of my attention.”

I tried to deny it but a pitch black place in my mind lapped up his sick visual making it worse when he was actually sexually pleasuring me and I couldn’t see anything but darkness itself making the visual more imaginable with nothing to focus on but the sound of Bills gold soaked voice describe a situation that left me fearful would come to pass and when it did I would not have the desire to fight like he described and I would indeed feel myself believing Bill raping me was something I wanted. The disgust just kept piling up as his visual seemed to push my arousal farther along letting it settle in my gut until his hand had so thoroughly pleasured me that I gasped and moaned very softly feeling myself coat Bill’s hand and the inside of my pants in thick spurts of semen finding myself settling back into his body sighing in a strange satisfied way as if I had been pleasured by someone completely normal and not just sexually molested by a demonic monster that openly admitted that he molested me to out of control and the desire to see me at my weakest while finding no need to derive sexual satisfaction from his actions whatsoever.

Bill chuckled and pulled his hand out of my pants and cleaned it off on a handkerchief he summoned before it disappeared in a flash of fire “Did that feel good Pinetree? You seemed to be enjoying my little treat so much. I can do so much more to pleasure you but those pesky morals of yours seemed to be inhibiting your ability to enjoy yourself I could just remove them hands down but watching you fight and war with them is so much more satisfying. I want to break you not fix you Pinetree I want you to realize you want me willingly because we all know with my magnificent power I could just rearrange your brain to want me right off the bat but that would be boring and too easy and I’m a demon that likes a challenge and Pinetree you are the most interesting challenge I have ever undertaken.”

I ground my teeth wanting to say something but figured it to be unwise in my position and resigned myself to silence when Bill shifted and pulled himself off my bed looking back at me smiling.

“I’ll let you take that much desired nap now and because you were such a good boy I will give you the rest of the week off while I take care of some things for the future.” He said as he leaned down and poked my nose.

I snarled at Bill “What makes you think I’m going to willingly sleep while you are lurking around?”

Bill smiled and narrowed his eyes before getting really close to my face and exhaling his oddly sweet breath in my face and as if the sweet air leaving his mouth was a noxious sleep gas I fell back on my pillow as the world blurred and faded to black around me.

*** * ***

I woke up to Mabel leaning over me startling me the rest of the way awake as she smiled and chirped “Rise and shine Dip dinners ready Grunkle Ford made your favorite. Bacon, cheddar and potato soup with a berry salad made from wild berries him and I collected in the woods since apparently he knows ALL the good places to find them and they are going crazy in production this season.”

I sat up and rubbed my eyes allowing them to focus as I listen to Mabel go on about being nice and taking some of the berries to the gnomes and meeting the new gnome queen which as just a rather brainy pixie who was swayed by the shiny ring they offered her. I pulled back the covers causing Mabel to snort and laugh loudly.

“Wow someone had a REALLY good dream huh?” She asked humor evident in her voice as I looked down and groaned in embarrassment.

My black pajama pants had a large white stain on them in the crotch area making it apparent to Mabel that I had come all over myself. She was nice enough not to tease me and grabbed me a change of clothes from the drawers and turned around as I got changed. I tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn back around.

“You’re absolutely sure nothing has bothered you since we arrived back in Gravity Falls.” I asked not even remotely trusting the fact that Bill was messing with me exclusively and had not done any questionable things to Mabel.

She shook her head as we headed to the kitchen from out of the attic bedroom and said “Nope nothing has messed with me and once Grunkle Ford does this exorcism on you things may quiet down for you also he’s never let you down before.”

I nodded as we entered the kitchen and joined our Grunkle’s at the table for a much needed family meal.

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

True to my word I left Pinetree alone most of the week as far as he was concerned merely checking in on him without his knowledge just to make sure he wasn’t getting ideas of using his break from me to hatch any daring schemes to defy our deal and ruin my fun. It not that I was worried but I could only have so much confidence in a paranoid mortal that would love nothing more than to put me through a meat grinder. He mostly spent his time with Fordsy listening to him prattle on about shit I was convinced I had taught him mostly about and found it humorous that Fordsy hated me with a passion but still valued my knowledge under the flimsy guise it was his. By the end of the week I was getting really bored but figured it was a small price to pay to keep Pinetree from getting rebellious and irritatingly difficult to deal with. I left the living room where him and Fordsy were watching some weird space movies centered around dramatic daddy issues and people fighting with glorified light swords in varying colors while some black clad asshole monologues sounding like he was hooked to a respirator before proceeded to telepathically choke people using something I vaguely remember being called the force more like a farce in my opinion if you couldn’t get off you lazy ass and choke people with your own two hands then maybe you should rethink being a villain. I got bored watching these two and meandered back to the attic bedroom and flopped on Pinetree’s bed when something fell on my face filling my nostrils with a pleasant earthy odor. I sat up and pulled the garment off my face realizing it was plaid over shirt that belonged to Pinetree. I looked around before slowly burying my nose in the blue and black fabric again and inhaling sharply feeling an odd but pleasant feeling creep through my body and settle somewhere close to my inner thighs. I didn’t understand the feeling washing over me but it felt good and I deduced it happened when I sniffed Pinetree’s shirt and leaned into the pillows of his bed find myself lost in the pleasurable feeling when I shifted and moaned softly finding the crotch of my pants slightly tight and uncomfortable. I poked the bulge in my pants feeling it lightly gasping at sensitivity of the area and remembered this area was horribly sensitive on a human male but for the life of me could not figure why I had all of a sudden become sensitive there seeing as I was not some weak flimsy male human like Pinetree. This form was starting to irritate me just a bit seeing as on top of requiring human fuel I apparently was now sensitive like a human. I frowned angrily thinking whatever being gave me this body was playing the worst cosmic joke on me which I was not appreciating in the slightest or they honestly did not know how to make a body worthy of a god like me. I knew what my body wanted to make this annoying lump in my pants go away but I was just irritated I had to lower myself that much to take care of a body that had been nothing but ungrateful and combative toward me. While I was thinking my hand was unconsciously rubbing myself between my legs eliciting soft sighs from my mouth making me understand it was no use getting upset with minor defects this body threw at me and be grateful I was able to walk among reality so freely. Having to eat and pleasure myself were not as bad as I was making them out to be when in the long run I had so many other wonderful things going for me. I sighed and unclasped my pants pulling my human sex organ out of the cotton underwear I wore finding dress slacks somewhat uncomfortable without the extra fabric between my skin and the rough fabric of my pants and ran my fingers over the needy flesh realizing I was still holding Pinetree’s shirt and unconsciously buried my face in it inhaling the sweet scent of the fabric as well as using it to muffle my noticeable moans not wanting Pinetree aware I was in his room pleasuring myself while using his shirt as a catalyst to get myself worked up. I chuckled thinking that if I had this problem when I was Fordsy’s muse I am pretty sure Fordsy would be one tired researcher however since I was stuck in the mindscape I am pretty sure he would just be plagued with a lot of wet dreams not that I think he would have minded with how much he kissed my ass back then and probably fantasized about fucking me knowing how weird Fordsy was back then. I watched my hand play with myself letting my thumb glide over the slick tip as I imagined what it would feel like to have Pinetree’s hands fondling me instead but shook my head of the vision deciding this was one weakness I would like to keep quiet from him. I pumped myself faster now practically breathing Pinetree’s shirt kind of enjoying this warm feeling filtering through my body wishing it didn’t take so much degrading work to get this euphoric feeling and gasped biting my lip as I watched thick streams of sticky white fluid flow from the tip of my human sex organ. I touched the fluid feeling the warm slimy fluid slide between my fingers and brought my fingers up to my mouth flicking my tongue over them grimacing at the salty flavor of the fluid before leaning back on Pinetree’s pillows with one leg hanging off the bed while my human anatomy still hung out of my pants now completely flaccid and no longer begging my for attention. I sat there for what felt like a good ten minutes coming down from what felt like a high when I finally stood up and snapped my fingers cleaning myself up and fastening my pants shut when the door to the twins bedroom opened and I spun around to see Shootingstar walking in oblivious of course to my presence as she stopped at the dresser and picked up the hairbrush and proceeded to brush the her long flowy chocolate brown hair. I watched her and slowly walked up behind her when I stumbled over a can of pencils knocking them over startling Shootingstar into turning around her soft brown eyes scanning the room fearfully.

“W-whose there?” she asked a tremor running through her voice as she looked at the scattered pencil can that was far from knocked over by chance.

I could just leave and let her tremble like a small dog but a horribly brilliant idea came to mind as I leaned into her ear careful not to make physical contact with her but give her the impression I was extremely close.

“Please help me child…” I said in a soft pleading voice.

Shootingstar’s face drained of color but the mortal girl was desperately trying to be brave as she asked “W-who are you?”

I smiled at the fear leaking out of every orifice in her body and switched to the other ear and whispered “The spirit who has been attacking your brother.”

She was still afraid but now she bristled with anger her mouth set in a hard line as the fine tremor coursed through her curvy sweater clad body.

“Leave him alone whatever you are he has done nothing wrong to you he just an innocent teenager who you’re mercilessly bullying.” She seethed her soft brown eyes darting around the room as if trying to determine where I was.

“Please I don’t WANT to hurt him I need your help to save him from my corruption before I do something truly regrettable.” I pleaded with a smirk on my face knowing Shootingstar would no doubt help me seeing as she loved Pinetree unconditionally on top of being a sappy good Samaritan type child extending a hand to any who were in need and being a stupid Pines that meant helping even supernatural creatures.

Shootingstar looked like she barely thought it over and said “I will help you but only because you’re not doing this on purpose and I want my brother to be safe. What needs to be done to take care of the corruption that’s making you go all carnivore on my brother?”

I wanted to laugh so badly at how easy it was to get Shootingstar to help me but couldn’t count it as a victory yet knowing the next obstacle I would have to face. I wandered over to the desk making sure to touch things that would give away my position just to unsettle her that I was actually in the room with her and not just a disembodied voice and grabbed a pen knowing all Shootingstar saw was her sparkly pen floating in midair as I scribbled a list of ingredients and instructions for her to take to Fordsy who no doubt was going to be suspicious of this but would no doubt be just as adamant to keep Pinetree safe and with enough pressure applied to the situation would cave into anything. I waved the list and instructions to her before setting the pen back on the desk.

“Tonight is a full moon your best chance is to do it tonight to increase you chance of success and the sooner I am put to a peaceful rest the less chance you brother will face harm at my hands again.” I said softly watching Shootingstar look down at the list suspiciously.

“I’ll take this to my Grunkle Ford and see if he can help don’t worry he’s really good with supernatural stuff and would want to see you rest peacefully as well as Dipper safe.” She said as she bounded down the stairs with me in tow.

She wandered in the living room where Fordsy and Pinetree were sitting on the couch watching a completely different show than when I left.

“Yes I can see the similarities in Dean and Sam’s personality compared to Stan and I and I will admit this show is not entirely incorrect on its lore and almost makes me want to fact check some of the legends and creatures shown in many of the episodes. Though it is disconcerting how much this Crowley character remind me of Bill himself from the King of Hell status to his deal making ability though I am glad Bill’s deals did not have a ten year time limit on them before invisible hellhound ripped me apart. Stan watched the DVD’s you sent me and first thing he fell in love with was the Impala. He can also appreciate Dean’s love for bacon cheeseburgers and pie in which I told him if he picks up an eating habit like that he better be just as active as Dean in our monster hunts.” He said to Pinetree eliciting a loud laugh from the young mortal.

Shootingstar tapped Fordsy on the shoulder grabbing his and Pinetree’s attention making me turn invisible to everyone including him and said “Grunkle Ford you might be a little leery about this but I think it is a spirit attached to Dipper and I think it wants this to stop as much as we do.”

Fordsy looked shocked as Shootingstar handed him the list I scribbled out and narrowed his eyes at it reading the purposely sloppy handwriting knowing Fordsy would recognize my hand writing if I wasn’t careful since I had contributed a lot to Journal 2.

He looked nervous and I could already see Pinetree’s eyes scanning the room like he knew I was there though he wouldn’t see me if I did not desire him to. I had the strongest urge to poke Fordsy’s nose seeing him concentrate so hard on piece of paper in his hand.

Shootingstar looked nervous at the prolonged silence of her brother and great uncle when Fordsy stood up and said “Show me where you and the spirit conversed I would like to see if we can perhaps contact it again with an old trick of mine.”

Shootingstar nodded and walked to the attic bedroom with Fordsy leaving Pinetree all by his little lonesome when he looked around with an irritated look on his face.

He quietly snarled “Alright come out wherever the fuck you are Bill.”

I popped into view inches from his face smiling humorously at his predictably startled face feeling his heart damn near skip a beat at my sudden appearance

“Hope you enjoyed your break because break time is over it is getting increasingly harder to entertain myself why you fluff off with Fordsy.” I said earning a pissy look from Pinetree as I flopped on the couch next to him.”

**- >> ->> ->>**

For a demon who wanted to keep me around as entertainment he did a fine job of making me go into borderline cardiac arrest when he pulled dick moves of popping up like he just did. He draped his long arms over the sofa and smiled like he was thinking of something humorous an expression I had basically come to know as his default face. I glanced at him trying not to look like I was full on staring but my attention was caught by the fact that Bill was wearing a different outfit than I remembered. He had a neon blue dress shirt on that was untucked and slightly unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and fastened in place by gold triangle buttons. His pants and shoes were the same however around his neck he wore a collar like choker with four shapes on it: An emerald circle, a ruby heart, a gold triangle and a cracked scuffed up sapphire star. Without thinking I reached up attempting to touch the mysterious collar when his gold eye flicked in my direction and I immediately tried to retract my hand only to have it seized in a surprisingly light grip as he placed my hand on the side of his neck and I instinctively ran my thumb over the precious material of the four shapes.

As if sensing the questions I had floating around in my head Bill said in a weirdly monotone voice “I am guessing you’re curious about the symbols on my collar yes?”

I was about to pull my hand away when his hand grasped it lightly again so I said “A little I never pegged you as an accessory person past the top hat and bowtie. To be honest it doesn’t look bad on you also blue looks more appealing on you then yellow.”

Bill looked slightly concerned at my compliments most likely finding them out of place as opposed to my previous insulting combative nature. Over the week I had put some thought into this deal and had come to the conclusion this deal might work as a catalyst to make Bill a more decent creature by attempting to be his friend but put him through his paces at the same time in hopes of him seeing where I stand in terms of morality. I knew it would be difficult even possibly dangerous but Bill was given a second chance for a reason and maybe whatever brought him back had the same idea I was having. While I was thinking Bill took advantage of my inattentiveness and leaned in softly kissing my neck his tongue curling around my throat as he gently sucked on the skin while tracing his nails over my stomach. Another thing I knew had to be bullshit was his lack of sexual gratification when molesting me. He clearly did it because it scared me and I found it unpleasant but also got kicks from it in more ways than control over me. Though I was pretty sure even though my body seem to happily betray me and find his touch pleasurable I am pretty sure no guy gay or otherwise would find it enjoyable being touched by the insane demon who tried to murder them as a kid. My idea was simple but dangerous as well as a test of will but I figured if I pretended to enjoy it he would stop realizing his preferred reaction wasn’t what he was getting anymore he would also cease to find the sick pleasure in it he so quickly denied he got from it. I was literally calling Bill’s bluff on raping me I wouldn’t honestly be surprised if he didn’t even know how to engage in gay sex even with his vast knowledge and the mind fucking imagery he tried to instill in me and if I found his foreplay openly pleasant who’s to say I wouldn’t find him fucking me just as pleasurable making his scare tactic not so scary and possibly no longer an idea if Bill wasn’t getting the reaction to it he wanted. Bill wanted to use sex to scare and control me but he couldn’t if I appeared to want and enjoy it though I also understood that this could go a completely different route where instead of stopping he goes into full on sexual torture becoming violent and dangerously rough it was too simple of a plan with a lot of easily made mistakes laced in it but it was the best plan I had or borderline coping method I could come up with. As calmly as I could I lifted Bill’s face earning a questioning look from him before gently cover his mouth with mine making Bill hum appreciatively as his hand cupped the back of my head as he eagerly returned the kiss…almost too eagerly.

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

It was amazing what you got in return for giving your pet a mere week of free time. I latched onto his mouth drinking in the sweet taste of Pinetree humming with joy at this new submissive behavior as my hand gently played with his chocolate curls. I pulled away and stood up smiling at the dazed mortal who looked somewhat disappointed with me breaking the kiss.

I chuckled “Oh come now dear Pinetree I will happily give you as much of myself as you want after we get some work done tonight.”

Oddly there was no ripple of disgust fluttering through his body like usual but he did ask “Does it have anything to do with that list you gave Mabel.”

I smiled “You’ll see all I need from you is to pull this off without raising suspicion and if you get any funny ideas I will proceed to start drawing your family’s names from my hat to decide the order in which I torture them to death in.”

Again his reaction was less than before whereas he would flip the fuck out he gave me a quiet snarly looking face but other than that not a peep at my threat. Not that his previous obnoxiously combative behavior was missed but it was still entertaining a certain moments. He probably figured acting like a brat and fighting me was useless on top of the fact that he couldn’t snap at me without Fordsy and Shootingstar hearing upstairs speaking of which I heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Fordsy look confused with Shootingstar following with a weird look on her face.

“Well I can’t say there wasn’t something in the room talking to Mabel the room was permeated with a strong metallic odor and one of your shirts seemed to have teeth marks in them that definitely did not come from human teeth and the saliva was definitely fresh and smell strangely sweet.” Fordsy explained before looking down at the list with Shootingstar peeking over his shoulder while Pinetree shot me a side glance laced with a pure question of what the fuck pouring out of his eyes.

I looked away as Pinetree said “I think we should do it this spirit wants things to quiet down too and if we don’t do this who’s to say there are other options let alone ones we will find before it decides to attack me again. Who knows this spirit could possibly go after someone I am close to completely at random seeing as we don’t know its intentions or even why it exists. I get the feeling if this isn’t done I’m just the tip of the iceberg.

Fordsy looked nervous though with his nephews well played insistence he eventually caved against his better judgment.

“Alright let me grab this list of ingredients from the spirits list since I have all of them in my lab that Soos so kindly allowed me to keep here and we will head to this cave in question in my truck since it would save time over walking.” He said as he hurried off to his lab as I smiled at Pinetree and disappeared.

I sat in the lab waiting for Fordsy when he came hurrying into the room grabbing different sizes of bottles and putting them in a case when at one point he had his back turned to me and I soundlessly strode up behind him gently running my nails over his nice ass causing him to tense but before he could turn around I pressed my body up against his pushing him into the desk keeping him still chaining his hands to the desk.

I purred in his ear “Hiya smart guy long time no see!”

From where I was standing Fordsy went whiter than a ghost as he mechanically looked down at the glowing blue cuffs holding his wrist and said quietly “You’re supposed to be dead.”

I ran my nails softly over his stubbly face kissing the back of his neck “Oh I am Sixer but I will always live on in your head as long as you keep telling yourself you don’t need those pills that help you with your anxiety and waking nightmares caused by that unforgiving PTSD from Weirdmageddon. You insist you don’t need them but I think you know otherwise you just don’t want to be any more freakish than you already are and you don’t want to worry the kids.”

I ran my hand over his stomach causing him to shiver as I moved the collar of his turtleneck down and gently sucked on his neck eliciting a soft moan from him that he tried and failed to silence.

Ford gasped “What the hell do you want Bill? What more could you possibly do to torture me?”

I chuckled and licked his neck “Nothing Fordsy I’m dead remember as for torturing you I am not doing a damn thing this is all your brains work only solidifying the fact you still fantasize about me curling up at night to those toxically warm thoughts of having me do so many perverted and grossly indecent things to you

I grinded my dick against Fordsy’s ass making sure he could feel the outline of my erection digging into his back side. His ears and neck were scarlet no doubt matching his face when I growled in a flirty tone and proceeded to unbuckle his belt causing him to start panicking as I moved to unbuttoning and unzipping his pants quickly slipping my hand in his boxers gently grabbing him giving him a quick stroke which he responded to with a terrified whimper.

He quietly mumbled to himself “This is all in my head…I’ll be fine…this is just one of those nightmares.”

I almost started laughing hysterically at how quickly I convinced Fordsy this was all in his head but settled for gently playing with him whispering in his ear “Bet this feels good doesn’t it bet you love the soft warm hands of your muse stroking that needy cock of yours. Your nightmares are the closest you get to anything fucking your nerdy freakish ass.”

I conjured a mask to cover my face figuring should I need to trick Fordsy in the future I could use my actual face to pull something off using my human appearance as a bit of a trump card since I was unsure how much my shapeshifting abilities were still intact having not found a need for them yet so they were currently untested. I didn’t want to screw myself over in the event they were combative or unresponsive like some of my other powers like me being able to shift into my small triangle form I was originally summoned in which was slightly irritating that I was taken from my original more versatile form and stretched into this ungrateful lumbering human form. I took my hand out of his underwear and grabbed his wrists quickly bringing them behind his back and hooking the cuffs together before spinning him around and pushing him on his knees causing his steel blue eyes to meet the eye of my triangular mask as I unzipped my pants releasing my erection watching Fordsy’s eyes widen as my hand touched his chin while my thumb ran over his lips drawing him closer to my dick prying his mouth open and pushing the tip in his mouth. Fordsy groaned and without any more prompting took all nine inches of me in his mouth as I lowered my pants a little more feeling his nose brush against my soft yellow pubic hair. I chuckled at his lack of a gag reflex imagining he probably lost that during his portal escapades due to taking worse things than my more than average length cock to the back of his throat. He sucked me off with magnificent skill his eyes lidded as he did so eventually closing them focusing his whole attention on my dick in his mouth. At one point he pulled out too far and my dick fell out of his mouth allowing him to take a breath as small strands of saliva dripped from his lips. His eyes looked glassy as I tore away the bottom part of my mask and smiled sadistically down at the old researcher and picked him up and quickly disconnected the cuffs fastening them to the desk again this time earning no resistance or panic from the eerily calm old man. I think he was literally convince this was all in his head and there was no reason to waste his energy panicking over it since humans were stupidly convince their nightmares couldn’t actually hurt them. I pulled his pants around his ankles admiring the firm pale ass in front of me feeling the warm tingle of ecstasy run through my body as I leaned down gripping Fordsy’s ass cheeks in my hands and ran my tongue over his entrance eliciting a shiver and soft moan from the old man before forcing my thick tapered tongue inside him getting a louder groan and a slight arch of his back as I wiggled my tongue around occasionally slipping it in and out of him. I slowly pushed the full length of my tongue inside his ass before pulling it out at a teasingly slow pace listening to the researcher come completely undone by the sounds of his erratic breathing and needy whimpers. I stood up straight and rubbed the shaft of my dick between his ass cheeks while pushing his sweater up to his pecs feeling sweat and body heat from how horny he was.

“How much do you still want me Stanford?” I asked in deep seductive voice trailing my sharp gold painted nails down his spine.

As if to respond he tried pressing his ass harder against me like he was attempting to find a way to push me inside him. Fordsy’s eagerness pushed me over the line causing my body to become overwhelmed with the same pleasurable feeling as when I played with myself in Pinetree’s room. I came all over Fordsy’s back panting joyfully as the sticky white fluid drip down into the crack of his ass only to notice I was still hard and eager to fuck him.

I smiled and lined myself up with Fordsy’s entrance when I heard a high pitch “Bill what the fuck stop let him go!”

Fordsy’s seemed to snap out of his stupor however to avoid questions and suspicions I quickly knocked him out turning my head to see Pinetree staring at me in shock and disgust as I gave him the most unapologetic smile I could manage snapping my fingers cleaning Fordsy up and putting his pants back in place. I turned so Pinetree could see the hard on I had and sat down in the desk chair beckon the once angry now nervous boy towards me. He hesitated causing me to raise an eyebrow which made him slowly move in my direction as I gently ran my fingers up the length of my dick watching his eyes flick between my face and my exposed manhood. Pinetree looked so mesmerized by the sight that he seemed to have forgotten about his unconscious great uncle over near the desk.

**- >> ->> ->>**

I have no idea what was drawing me toward the demon I could say his magic but even I knew that was bullshit my legs moved because they wanted to not because they were forced to and the closer I got to the demon the faster my heart pounded at the indecent scene in front of me. I finally stopped in front of the demon who only smiled as he hooked my shirt collar pulling me down so my ear was level with his mouth.

“What’s Shootingstar doing and how long do we have?” He asked his hot breath hitting my ear making me shiver.

“A friend of hers called I told her to take the call while I checked on Grunkle Ford we have maybe about an hour seeing as this is the first phone call of the summer from this particular friend she will be talking for a bit especially with my insistence that it is fine even with my current situation.” I said as the demon chuckled and dragged his tongue along my neck.

“Plenty of time for you to clean up your mess Pinetree.” He said pulling me into a warm lust filled kiss.

The lust and desire in this kiss went far beyond him just fucking with me to make me uncomfortable and the more I pretended to like it the more I found myself getting into the feeling of the demons mouth firmly latched onto mine seeming to blur the lines of pretend and actually enjoying the forced make out. His hand left my shirt collar and was now tracing down my spine finding its way under my shirt and trailing its sharp nails against my skin. My hand brushed against the warm erect member between his legs and without thinking a gently wrapped my hand around it giving it a quick stroke earning a soft growl from the demon but when I realized what I had done I tried to pull my hand away only to have it seized and wrapped even more firmly around the demons cock.

I stroked him for about two minutes when he broke the kiss and looked me in the eye moaning softly “I want you to suck me Pinetree.”

The need in the demon’s eye was very evident so much so that I could see a small sheen of sweat on his brow from how horny he was. A week ago I would have automatically said no to blowing Bill but now after putting honest thought into this deal he brow beat me into I figured I could work it in my favor like smothering Bill in lessons on morality while playing his pet and get a little well deserved payback by making Bill regret some of his commands. If there was one thing that helped me survive most of high school it was how to make people regret there decision without actively going against them. I was of the opinion Bill did not think things through entirely because of his ego and expectation he was going to win and dominate someone thus leaving a lot of holes in his plans for people to slip through especially smart people like Grunkle Ford and I. Another thing I could use against him is his vagueness especially when he gave vague orders which I could turn around and make him regret if I was careful and played my cards right. I kneeled down between his legs taking my sweet time even earning a needy pathetic whine from the fidgety demon which I found funny but resisted the urge to laugh as not piss him off and watched as he eagerly spread his legs. His cock twitched and I could see a small amount of precum leaking from it as I stared nervously at it before I leaned in feeling Bill’s eye watch me the entire time and wrapped my lips around the head deciding against teasing him feeling him already getting impatient and even I wasn’t stupid enough to tease an impatient horny demon. I worked more of him in my mouth hearing his breathing pick up as I worked my tongue over the warm flesh feeling his claw tipped fingers running through my hair finally breaking down into soft moans as I worked almost seven inches of him in my mouth not being able to go any farther due to an untrained gag reflex but to be honest I think Bill was so gone on pleasure he could care less about two inches. I sucked him off for almost ten minutes feeling my jaw getting tired when I felt his hands clench in my hair and I knew what was going to happen so I tried to lean back when he gave a breathy chuckle and held me there. I had blown more guys than I wanted to admit but they had never came in my mouth and I have never tasted a man’s semen I wasn’t sure I wanted Bill to be my first introduction to that. Nonetheless I don’t think Bill was giving me a choice by his iron grip in my hair so I steeled myself unsure of what Bill would taste like when he inhaled sharply slightly tugging on my hair and a warm thick fluid filled my mouth tasting slightly sweet and metallic at the same time. I could feel some it leak out to the corners of my mouth as Bill slowly pulled his dick out of my mouth tapping my jaw shut before I could spit out his cum and smiled giving me no choice but to swallow. I wiped my mouth breathing slightly harder than normal as Bill tucked himself back in his pants his face covered in a pleased pink blush.

Bill suddenly looked over at Grunkle Ford and said “We should do something about him.”

I looked at Bill with a pissed look on my face now that I remembered Grunkle Ford was there “No YOU should do something about him you almost raped my uncle if I hadn’t walked in when I did.”

Bill chuckled darkly “Oh you sweet naïve child you should have seen how much he wanted it almost as much as you wanted to suck my dick. You know you’re a popular demon when two nerds desperately want a piece of you.”

I growled and stood up walking over to Grunkle Ford and looked at Bill “Make yourself invisible and wake him up I will clean up this mess myself.”

Bill chuckled “Oh I am already invisible to anyone other than you so in the future you don’t have to order me to turn invisible because if I am visible to anyone while in the same room as you I can honestly promise you will be made aware one way or another. Now tap Fordsy’s shoulder and he should wake up.

I glared at the demon and walked over to Grunkle Ford tapping him gently startling him awake barely having time to dodge the closed fist that flew out. He looked around seeing it was me before wincing and looking down where I noticed a tight bulge in his pants which caused his face to turn scarlet.

To avoid further embarrassing him I quickly said “I was just checking on you I will be upstairs when you’re ready no hurry.”

I quickly vacated the lab with Bill walking beside me smiling his devilish grin just solidifying how unapologetic he was about this whole situation

*** * ***

We made it to the cave which was located near a graveyard that had been abandon since before Gravity Falls was here and had been historically preserved. Still unsure what this whole ritual was about since Bill hadn’t shared anything with me I felt a slight tremor go through my body at how bad this could turn out. Our deal stated that if I listened to him he couldn’t hurt anyone in Gravity Falls so this outing was ten time more nerve wracking because I was clueless on his intentions for tonight. We set up the ritual according the instructions and one of them was having me sit in the middle of the array.

Grunkle Ford looked nervous and said “While I am far from comfortable with this I would like to see you safe and this tortured soul put to rest however if I feel anything turning in a bad direction we stop the ritual and look for other ways to protect you.”

Bill hovered behind Grunkle Ford rolling his eyes gesturing towards him and making a hanging gesture before laughing evilly as I said to Grunkle Ford “I prefer to make that call Grunkle Ford I mean I am the one in the middle of the circle I don’t care if I get a little hurt if it means all of you are safe from whatever is attacking me.”

He had a look on his face like he was having an internal argument before finally saying “You a smart boy Dipper and I trust you will stop this if it get out of hand.”

**/( | )\ /( | )\ /( | )\**

After convincing Fordsy he would be safe they started the ritual as I leaned in the opening of the cave. This ritual I found came from a species known as Geonyx demons a species of demons I had never heard of but then again I couldn’t even remember my own species name not that I cared anymore having never met anyone like me and had destroyed my dimension almost a millennia ago. This ritual had a bonding effect which would work wonders should Pinetree get any ideas of skipping town to flee from me due to my inability to leave Gravity Falls. As I watched the ritual do its work grateful he wore long sleeves I couldn’t help feeling like I was being watched myself like eyes were staring at the back of my head from a distance. I turned around to see a fluffy white cat with a pink ribbon around its neck staring at me with startling green eyes sitting on top of a gravestone. For some reason I could not tear my attention away from the feline who just continued to ominously stare at me before it jumped behind the large gravestone and disappeared allowing me to turn my attention back to the ritual letting a long breath escape not realizing I had been holding it in. The room glowed with an ethereal light as the ritual came to a close leaving Fordsy taking a breath after using all the air in his lungs to keep a steady chant going.

Shootingstar helped her brother up as Fordsy cleaned the area and asked his nephew “How do you feel?”

Pinetree looked nervous his eyes flicking over to me before quickly lying “Peaceful actually my nerves seemed to have calmed down even though I didn’t register them filled with anxiety before. I have a good feeling the spirit will no longer harm me if I’m feeling this calm and at peace I mean hell I may be feeling the spirits calm and tranquility as its goes to rest.”

Fordsy seems to accept the lie at face value and responds “Well I can definitely say it is a good sign you are feeling at ease after this perhaps the spirit just wanted someone to help and got tired of being ignored or abandon. Being abandon or ignored can often cause one to lash out blindly when trying to merely ask for help I think we did it a service by doing this ritual tonight.”

I chuckled since Fordsy’s ignorance and blind trust in a teenage boy indeed did me a service and I was certainly not going to let my old student’s service go to waste.


	6. A Closet Full of Forgotten Skeletons.

Pinetree had asked to walk home convincing Fordsy he needed time to himself which his uncle reluctantly agreed to taking Shootingstar with him as they drove away into the darkness. Once the truck was out to sight I dragged Pinetree into the graveyard pulling him against my body so I was sandwiched between a tall tombstone and his warm meat sack.

The young mortal gave a halfhearted irritated groan and whined “Bill can I get five minutes in a day where you’re not being fucking creepy and clingy?” 

I chuckled and gripped his ass in both hands “How bout no Pinetree.” 

I rested my head on top of his when I heard and eerie chuckle and what seemed to be a lukewarm hand slide under the front of my shirt as a soft English accent purred “How about yes William.” 

I froze looking down at Pinetree only to meet the gaze of pair of black eyes with green irises surrounded by fluffy pink hair before a horrible pain exploded in my stomach and the specter like creature brought his albino hand to his mouth licking blue fluid off his fingers smiling in a crazed fashion as I felt my stomach bringing my fingers up to find the same blue fluid on my now charcoal black skinned finger. My mouth hung open but no sound came out as I closed my eyes pushing the specter like creature away sliding down the headstone feeling like my brain was shorting out weird blurry images passing through it though none were solid enough to grasp at. The world faded in and out when I faintly registered someone calling out to me while shaking my shoulder.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

Terrified didn’t even cover what I was feeling right now. Bill was all creepily cuddly one minute then pushing me away and proceeding to have a panic attack the next. On top of that the scream he let out sounded like he was in excruciating pain as he slid down the headstone muttering nonsense holding his stomach with tears streaming down his face. 

I shook his shoulder hoping to get him to snap out of it and said loudly “Bill! Snap out of it whatever is going on in your head it’s not real just come towards my voice I’m real not whatever nightmare is messing with you.” 

Whatever was going on in his head had to be worse than any nightmare he could produce to scare someone as fear inducing as Bill to this level of unresponsiveness. I had one idea but was afraid to use it out of fear of getting a negative response however it was the only idea that I could think of to get him to respond at all. I cupped Bill’s face in my hands and pressed my lips against his causing his shaking to lessen and his harsh breathing to slow hoping this was a sign that he was snapping out of his panic attack. His lips molded with mine as his hand found my hair his finger shakily playing with my brown curls and I could have sworn I heard a minor sob come from him when he suddenly parted and stood up pulling me with him. 

“Head home my pet sapling and make sure you put some reasonable covering on that mark on your arm.” He purred trying to sound like his usual self though there was no mistaking the tiredness creeping into his voice. 

I looked at my arm seeing the bronzy tattoo on my forearm of the cipher circle figuring it must have come from the ritual and looked up only to see Bill was gone. I would come up with a reasonable lie for its appearance later for now I figured I should head home before someone got worried specifically Grunkle Ford. I started walking however not long into my trek home I had the distinct impression someone was following me. Thinking it was Bill I turned around honestly hoping it was him not liking how sick and exhausted he looked before he disappeared at the same time concerned why I cared so much about the demons health. I shook my head figuring I was just imagining things when something frightening happened. Everything in motion around me stopped as if frozen by time and the world took on muted shades of pink making me look around spastically hoping this was indeed Bill only to get the completely solid feeling of a presence behind me and spun around to see an odd creature hovering in front of me a few feet away. He looked similar to the Bill I was introduced to five years ago but instead of yellow and triangular he was green and circular with a bowler hat and necktie. 

The creature floated a little closer causing me to instinctively back up weirdly wishing Bill had walked home with me now but froze when it said in an eerie soft slightly high pitch English accent “Don’t not be alarmed young one I have no intentions of hurting you I merely wish to ask what business or association you have with William Cipher?” 

I shakily asked “W-who are you and are you referring to Bill?” 

The circular one eyed creature chuckled softly sending goosebumps trailing down my arm “You can call me Theo love and yes I am referring to the one you call Bill. I am just oddly curious what you owe him after what he has done to you my curiosity furthered by the that sensuous kiss you place upon his lips to snap him out of his little fit he so rightly needed to experience.”

My arm with the mark prickled a little as I snapped “You’re the one who did that to him. You’re the prick that hurt him.” 

Theo gave an ear grating giggle and replied “If that’s what you want to call it then yes I hurt him but child he has hurt me far worse he deserves to feel far worse pain than what he felt tonight I intend to make him regret so much in every way imaginable.” 

I tried to calm myself not understanding why I was defending Bill. Maybe it was my belief that violence only breeds more violence or maybe it was that I was defending the person I hoped Bill would become give him a reason to change if he knew he had someone who would defend him. Or maybe it was because this thing felt far more conniving and sinister than Bill ever felt or even feels now. 

I said calmly and sternly trying to convey to this creature he didn’t scare me “Leave him alone whatever he did I will make him make amends with you somehow but acting petty like this has never helped anyone before. If you sit there and cause him pain just because you’re pissed at him he is never going to get any better. People who are constantly attacked only get meaner and meaner to protect themselves.” 

Theo’s eye narrowed before saying slowly “What would you say if I told you I had the power to destroy William and I am merely being nice by not acting on my own desires?” 

Again my marked arm prickled as I said heatedly “I’d say that still doesn’t excuse what you did to him earlier and if you put that kind of effort into helping him instead of being a bully he would get better faster.” 

Theo floated closer to me “You’re such a sweet naïve child but why do you cling to this fantasy that William is somehow stricken with an illness. There is a difference between being sick in the head and ill my dear child.” 

I snarled getting extremely close the one eyed creature a weird anger overwhelming my sense of caution “Stay the fuck away from Bill you paranormal flying Frisbee or so help me I will tell him every fucking detail of what happened tonight.” 

The creature gave an eerie breathy chuckle and suddenly increased in size quite a bit while turning a radioactive green it’s one eye changing to a black eyeball with a hot pink slit for an iris its voice echoed ominously “You would do well not to threaten me child. You think you are so sure you can revive his morals then fine DO NOT expect help from me when William desires more from you then you’re willing to give him and child you are going to wish you hadn’t been so prideful when that time comes.” 

He shrank back down to his normal size his eye and color returning to normal as he turned to float away when I asked “What is your connection to Bill and what did he do to you that was so horrible?”

Theo twisted his flat circular body a little and said “With every tragic tale you need to read every chapter if you insist on rewriting this narrative. Why let you in on spoilers I’m sure William will eventually remember his role in this story soon enough.”

And with that time began to flow again as Theo dissipated leaving me muttering “Fucking cryptic metaphorical Frisbee.”

I sighed and headed back to the shack after taking a few detours walking in greeting Grunkle Ford assuring him numerous time I was fine before heading to my attic bedroom where Mabel was asleep with her earbuds in.

I laid down in my bed thinking, _Who was that creature and why are they popping up now? I can’t shake the feeling they have a strong connection to Bill what with how similar they are in appearance to him. Grunkle Ford said Bill massacred his own dimension though never explained why except his vague flat ideas comment but I can’t think Bill would genocide his whole dimension because of boredom well maybe I could but I’d rather not. What if that creature is the same species as Bill and somehow survived the massacre and is now on Bill’s ass as revenge. However something tells me there is something way darker on that creature’s mind than revenge and what did he mean by Bill remembering his role in the story soon has Bill forgotten something that makes him act like an ass or is he denial about something or is he being controlled to act this way though I doubt that’s the case but nonetheless a theory to look into. Should I ask him outright and risk him getting royally pissed with me for being nosey or do I do my own research and risk getting caught snooping into his past not that I would have a fucking clue on where to start my research since Grunkle Ford is no go on help without raising massive amounts of suspicion and making Bill go into sadistic damage control mode at the same time as getting pissed with me for risking our secret for something he may find none of my business in the first place._

I rolled over deciding for now to keep this to myself unless this Theo character started causing bigger problems and pulled my covers around me falling into an exhausted rest. About 3am I felt something shift beside me and rolled over only clamp my hand over my mouth to not make any sound alerting Mabel to the sleeping demon in my bed. He was dressed in a yellow tank top and yellow plaid pants his usually neat hair falling messily over his face making him look slightly innocent especially with the way the tip of his tapered tongue stuck out of his mouth though someone like me would know he was anything but. I just stared at his face so many questions running through my head mostly concerning things like this being an elaborate trap or me questioning if Bill actually needed sleep. Nonetheless he wasn’t being creepy or molesting me unless you count him curling his six foot four body around my five foot nine frame. I sighed and covered him with a blanket figuring there was no use in waking him or possibly it was just I wasn’t brave enough to wake him. I pulled down the sheet that kept my bed surrounded in case I did late night reading so my light would not disturb Mabel or on really hot nights if I slept naked and curled up to the demon hoping I wasn’t going to regret this.

 

*** * ***

 

I heard Mabel get up around 10am and leave the room no doubt to start her day often getting up before me since I tended to stay up late causing me to sleep later. The warmth pressed against me only confirmed Bill was still in my bed and it wasn’t a dream like I had hoped. I laid there spooning with the demon asking myself where I went wrong in this whole idea. It seemed like every time I told myself I wasn’t going to do something it happened with a vengeance like promising myself Bill would never willingly be let in my bed and here I was almost enjoying the feeling of spooning with the evilest creature I had ever encountered or when I promised myself that I would adhere to the rule never stick your dick in crazy only to have crazy stick their dick in my mouth. This is why I hate making promises to anyone but Mabel. I almost fell back asleep when Bill shifted and rolled me over to face him his face sporting a relaxed grin his gold eye cracked open as he quickly shifted his hair aside covering his other eye with an eyepatch as I got a quick glimpse of a milky blue eye before it was obscured by the triangle patch. 

“Morning pet.” He said in a slow sleep logged voice.

_Fucking stop it Dipper he is not hot or in any way attractive he literally Satan incarnate he tried to murder you when you were twelve you are literally letting him win this game of wits by feeling anything but disgust and hatred for him. You are to play his pet and smother him in morals as a friend anything more is playing into his bullshit mind games. Keep things PG with him or he’s gonna start getting ideas,_ my brain angrily nagged at me as he pulled me closer kissing my neck running his hand down my body.

His hand curved around and grabbed my ass pulling me against his body and resting my head under his chin when a god awful smell assaulted my noise smelling of burning metal and sulfur.

I pulled away holding my nose and asked “God Bill why do you smell like death?” 

Bill sniffed his own armpit and even he recoiled at his body odor and said “Ugh that smell is not even close the smell of death I should know I love the smell of death that smell reminds me of pure rot. Why the hell do I smell like this I don’t remember rolling around in rotten garbage?” 

I sat up and scooted away his body odor making my eyes water a little and suggested “Maybe a shower would be in your best interest.”

Bill grinned and I groaned knowing what he was going to demand as he said “Oh come on now Pinetree it would raise an awful lot of suspicion if I showered alone.” 

As much as I hated to admit it Bill had a point it would raise suspicion. I sighed and got off the bed to gather clothes for our shower Bill watching me like a creepy cat from my bed. He only moved when I made my way towards the door following close behind when I saw Grunkle Stan come out of the bathroom toweling off his face probably have just shaved and spotted me approaching the bathroom.

“Hey I need to you to help Wendy with a shift at the shop this afternoon.” He said apparently oblivious to Bills presence behind me.

Bill whispered in my ear “Tell him you have a date.

I heeded Bill’s instruction and reiterated “Sorry Grunkle Stan I have a date this afternoon.”

Grunkle Stan smirked and asked “Who’s the lucky fella who you sweet talked into a date.”

I must have looked surprised because he laughed and said “Kid I’m bisexual Ford is about as queer as a two dollar bill and I’m still trying to figure your sister out but you I had figured out a long time ago I just wanted to wait till you came out to me before I said anything but yeah that was taking forever. So what’s his name?”

I looked at him nervously and stuttered out “Uh…W-William his name is William.” 

Grunkle Stan smiled his usual crooked grin “Well have fun and remember Ford’s gonna want to meet him at one point might wanna prep William for that fifth degree he’s in for.” 

I gave a nervous chuckle “Don’t worry I won’t let Grunkle Ford catch him off guard. Well I’m gonna go take a shower and head out to see William.”

Grunkle Stan sniffed the air and said “Yeah I was wondering what that rotting corpse smell was thought we had another zombie fiasco. Little word to the wise if you’re gonna date don’t be like Ford where you have to be reminded to shower more than once a week. I swear he gets going on a project and becomes addicted to convenience food and forgets how to take care of personal hygiene.” 

I nodded and made my way into the bathroom and started stripping my clothes off while keeping an eye on Bill out of the corner of my eye when Bill removed his tank top revealing a charcoal black splotched on his stomach that covered most of his abdominal region. I couldn’t help myself I ran my fingers over the discoloration analyzing it. It didn’t look like a bruise since it was pitch black as opposed to a bruised black. 

Bill’s fingers brushed my hand as he said “Before you ask I don’t know where it came from but I’m sure you know it wasn’t there originally.” 

He turned away from me as if signaling the end of this conversation making me think something was indeed wrong and that Theo creature was to blame. He stripped off his pants and snapped his fingers turning on the shower stepping in leaving me standing there eyeing the water unsure of how hot or frigid he made it when he gave me a look that that made me sigh and hope for the best for my skin and stepped in finding it a comfortable heat as Bill pushed back his hair in the water again making my brain reprimand itself for having questionable thoughts about him. He stood there in the water looking a little confused when I realized he probably didn’t know how to take a shower. I sighed and grabbed a washcloth putting some of my soap on it and gently ran it over his body startling him.

Bill looked over his shoulder and asked “What’s that foamy stuff you’re wiping all over my body and why does it smell like a stronger version of you?”

I lifted his arms scrubbing his armpits killing the eye watering smell coming from them and said “Its soap and it makes you smell better as well as kills germs and bacteria on your body so you don’t get infections if you get injured if that is even possible for you.” 

I started washing his front from behind hearing Bill’s breathing quicken as I moved farther down when I muttered “You honestly think I’m dumb don’t you?”

Bill chuckled and said “I feel like this is a trick question and no matter what way I answer it you’re gonna get mad at me.”

I rested the washcloth just above his groin hearing him take a small breath and said “You’re a master at riddles and codes but you suck at hiding the obvious especially when you trying to hide something that I know more about then you.”

Bill’s fingers started to twitch nervously like he was actually surprised I figured this out. He needed sex like any other man and he was going to pretend it was a scare tactic to use against me when in fact he needed the attention so he wouldn’t be horny all the time and become unfocused and whether his hormones had the same effect on his magic as his hunger was unknown but definitely a theory. I started washing farther down gently grabbing him with the washcloth making him groan and fidget.

“Stop it Pinetree.” Bill hissed.

“Stop what?” I asked in a voice that dripped with false innocence. 

“You know exactly what you little brat” Bill snapped his voice shaking. 

I smirked and dropped the washcloth grabbing ahold of his cock “Oh you mean this?”

I started pumping him fast the soap on his length allowing me to slide my hand with ease causing Bill to shudder his moans peppered with soft growls his eye closed as he fought to remain standing and not press his back against me. 

“How does it feel to have someone put their hands where they don’t belong and have your body completely betray your brain. Admit it Bill you get off on this just like any other male. I’ll admit my body likes when you touch it I don’t and I am sure you feel the same way when I just up and grab you without permission. I’ll stop when you either orgasm or admit you need sexual attention.” 

Bill couldn’t help himself he as he leaned into me groaning but managed to say “Fine I’ll fucking admit it this doesn’t change shit though your still my pet and I’ll touch you whenever I please.”

Even if it was a small victory it was a victory nonetheless so I let go of him only to have my wrist caught followed by breathy laughter “Oh no no Pinetree you either finish me this way or that pretty mouth is going to be put to work either way finish what you started you little brat.”

I glared at him before shoving him against the wall and hitting him with water from the shower head washing the soap off his body and returning the shower head to its holder only to lower myself to my knees. I could feel Bill’s eye watching me hungrily as I set my mouth to work on his already hard length. He honestly thought I would pick the easy way out well I can surprise people too if there is one thing I pride myself in its not being wimp when given the chance to surprise people being unpredictable is what kept me alive most of my life. Bill groaned softly his hands flat against the shower wall with his back arched slightly then like last time his hand found my hair his finger pushing the wet locks back. Without warning my mouth was filled with his sweet tasting cum as I leaned back and automatically swallowed not even bothering going through the motions of trying to spit it out only to be denied like last time. 

Bill looked down at me and asked quietly “What do I taste like to you?” 

I looked away feeling my face heat up and tried to explain figuring he wasn’t going to let me dodge this question “Mainly sweet but heavily laced with a taste like liquefied pennies it’s not unpleasant it just who I’m sucking off that makes it unpleasant.”

His face settled into a blank stare and he was eerily quiet making me think he was contemplating something leaving me worried so I slowly stood up and began washing myself leaving him staring blankly at me.

 

**/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\**

I kept quiet and focused on keeping my expression blank when my vision blurred lest I worry the mortal who was probably still staring at me. While I was freaked out I was also curious as I was now staring through the eyes of a completely different person who happened to be looking down in a shower like the one I was in only his shower companion was an alabaster skin young man with pink hair and emerald ram horns who was focused on sucking off the owner of the eyes I was looking through. I could hear the owner of the eyes moaning softly as his charcoal skinned hand moves to push back the bubblegum pink hair of his companion letting out a loud moan as he orgasms into the mouth of the alabaster young man who leans back swallowing him without a second thought even smiling while doing so. When he opened his eyes my heart about stopped. Staring at me were the same eyes of the crazed creature that attacked me the night before. 

_“You making that unpleasant face again William.”_  He said staring up into the eyes of the memory owner William.

_“I know and I’m sorry I should feel thankful you put up with my neediness but I can’t help but feel like a burden to you.”_ William responded sounding ashamed.

The alabaster young man stood up and wrapped his arms around William I couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable even if this was just a memory but staring so directly in his black and green eyes made me feel a mix of confusing unpleasant emotions. He tipped William’s head back and I could hear a soft sucking noise before William’s head was brought back down to face his shower companion who was smiling at Williams’s heavy breathing.

_“There now when you look in any reflective surface today you will have a constant reminder there’s more where that came from tonight.”_

This made William chuckle and kiss the alabaster young man saying quietly _“I love you Theo never forget that you are my heart and I am your armor and I will destroy anything that tries to harm you.”_

The young man named Theo smiled and laid his head on William’s chest and muttered _“And for that I shall love now until the end of time William.”_

My vision fuzzed back to the present to see Pinetree holding out a bottle to me and said “I assume you want to clean your hair because if your body sweats and can smell that rancid chances are you hair will start to become greasy and just feel gross in general. Just put some in your hand and work it in your hair till it suds up then I’ll wash it out.” 

I looked from the black bottle of hair soap before looking at Pinetree only to see him sigh and pop the cap of the bottle open and squeeze a little soap in his hand before reaching out and running his finger through my hair working it into a lather causing me to instinctively close my eyes. The young mortal’s fingers rubbing into my scalp were surprisingly relaxing and I felt a small content smile form on my face when he started laughing. 

“What’s so funny Pinetree?” I asked the giggling boy with my eyes still closed. 

He quickly quieted his laughter and said softly “You were purring like a cat I mean it sounded deeper but it sounded really close to a cat purring.” 

Pinetree tipped my head back washing the soap out of my hair as I said “I have never liked cats for some reason they make me feel uncomfortable Fordsy took in a stray when he was younger and the creature got annoying rather quickly with how needy it was and how much of Fordsy’s time it consumed so I possessed it and made it maul his lab assistant so they had to get rid of it.” I chuckled darkly. 

Pinetree sighed making me think I was going to get lectured when he said “I’m not much of a cat person either Mabel had a cat that did shit on purpose to get me in trouble with her and would shred my clothes and puke on my pillow on a daily basis without ever being scolded and Mabel begged me not to tell mom and dad because they would make her get rid of it so I kept quiet and suffered with the little fur ball for my sisters sake.” 

I gave an amused grin to Pinetree “Your far too nice for your own good I would have still kept my promise to not squeal but Fluffy would have either developed a healthy fear of me or had a rather unfortunate accident. Trust me Pinetree I will teach you how to make promises to saps and still get what you want despite a promise having restrictive rules.”

He frowned at me “I think I stick with being too nice for my own good I’d rather not develop a reputation like yours if I can help it.” 

I pulled him close holding his face with one hand running my finger over his cheek as I purred “You’re going to give me cavities with how sweet you are Pinetree.”

His face was blank as we stood there for a minute or two before I turned off the water and made my way out of the shower watching Pinetree dry off and get dressed before combing his hair.

When he noticed I was still naked and wet Pinetree immediately grabbed a towel and started drying me off and muttered “Jesus Christ it’s like dealing with a special puppy I was forced to adopt.” 

I smiled and patted his head “I’m glad I have become something special to you Pinetree.”

Pinetree smirked and replied “Ya know when I said special it wasn’t the definition you are thinking but I let you put that puzzle together yourself.”

So he was being sassy with me well I would just have to get him back today on our “date” he informed Fez he was going on.

I looked at Pinetree and said “I want to wear some of your clothes today.” 

He looked surprised and asked “What? Why? You have magic out the ass wear your own clothes besides I would have to go back to my room to grab you some and I’m not leaving you alone in the bathroom.” 

I smiled “Fine I will follow you back to you bedroom.”

Pinetree shook his head vigorously “Hell no I am not allowing you to walk naked through the hallway especially with your unknown sexual preference and the fact that I already know your handsy and will to molest shit without remorse.”

I chuckled at Pinetree’s paranoia that I was going to jump one of his family or someone in the shack but honestly I was only interested in him screwing Fordsy wasn’t really for pleasure more like wrapping up loose ends in the form of breaking what was left to be broken of an old researcher. 

I stood up and snapped my fingers making it so a soft gold towel was wrapped around my waist and said “There now my goods aren’t showing so you can put your little prudish snit fit to rest besides Pinetree now that you know I enjoy sex I’m gonna devote my entire scope of abilities to making you willingly spread those pretty pale thighs of yours for me and it would be unfair to play around with something else when I have a beautifully fine ass playing hard to get right in front of me.”

Pinetree sighed and waved his hand as I followed him to his room watching him keep a wary eye on me and the surrounding area before we got to his room and Pinetree locked the door to ensure no one would enter. 

He went to his closet looking around shaking his head “I’m not sure about this Bill you are a lot wider in the shoulder then me not to mention at least little over half a foot taller than me I might not have anything that fits you.

I walked up next to him looking his closet when I grabbed a loose gray shirt with black stripes across the bottom and a pair of baggy black cargo pants before finally snatching a purple beanie and proceeded to dress myself in his clothes all of them fitting fine seeing as the shirt was probably too big on Pinetree and with the pants me and Pinetree were both thin in the waist and all legs so I had no trouble wearing his pants. I put the beanie on after grabbing one of his sisters brushes and neatening my hair looking back at Pinetree changing my eyepatch to a bandage and darkening my eye to a golden brown while making the pupil round before running my tongue over my teeth testing my shapeshifting abilities a little more by making my teeth human and succeeding giving him a toothy grin with my new set of teeth. Pinetree looked away a light pink blush creeped over his face. As much as he tried to hide it I knew he liked me well not me but my body he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it because it would be close enough to admitting an infatuation with anything about me which his Pines pride would not allow. I have never felt anything close to love for anyone before so I don’t understand the emotion only how to use it to my advantage. My inability to personally associate myself with human emotion often lead people to a call me sociopath which wouldn’t be a bad term to use for me except I hate when people label me with such mundane labels. I am merely a god that does not restrict myself to mortal nonsense I am positive there are plenty of gods like this that don’t give a flying fuck about some meat sacks feelings as long as they continue  to serve their intended purpose. 

Once I was certain I looked presentable I looked at Pinetree and said “I will be back in a few minutes meet me downstairs.”

I disappeared and reappeared in the woods finding a good amount of wild flowers tying them in a bouquet with a purple ribbon I materialized and got on the path like I was coming from town to the Mystery Shack.

I smiled when I saw Fordsy working out front and approached asking in a polite voice “Um excuse me sir is this the residence of Dipper Pines we were supposed to meet up a little while ago he must have gotten the time wrong so I thought I would come see him he said follow the signs to a place called the Mystery Shack.”

Fordsy looked at me analytically so I returned his analysis with a false nervous expression which made his gaze soften as he asked kindly “What’s your name I don’t recall Dipper mentioning a friend when he got here.”

I put on my best nervous young man impression and said “William Cipes sir.”

Fordsy cleaned his hands on a rag and said “Why don’t you come inside I’m sure Dipper will be glad to see you sooner than he expected.                                                                                                                                                              

Outwardly I looked like a nervous anxiety riddle human male but internally I was laughing obnoxiously that Fordsy had no fucking clue who he was talking to and was about to invite his own worst enemy in his house like a moron.

Like the predictable idiot he was we walked inside where Pinetree was waiting like I told him to and smiled at him handing him the flowers which he accepted picking up the charade rather quickly. 

Fordsy shuffled awkwardly and cleared his throat before we all sat down “So Dipper when were you going to tell me about William?”

Pinetree quickly said “I uh didn’t want to say anything until I was sure this would work out I didn’t want to get your hopes up.” 

Fordsy looked at me “So William are you still in school?” 

I pretended to look down sheepishly “We were concerned about that small detail right there.” 

Fordsy narrowed his eyes at both of us and asked “Meaning?” 

I rubbed the back of my head “Well ya see sir I’m a bit older than Dipper and we didn’t know how you would feel about the age difference.” 

Fordsy looked at me in a parentally concerned manner and asked “Exactly how old are you William?” 

I smiled sheepishly “I am 22 sir.”

Fordsy inhaled sharply as I internally snickered and thought, _Yeah 22 plus a millennia and still fucking prettier than you overrated rugged ass you crusty old owl._

Fordsy looked at Pinetree then at me and asked “How exactly did you two meet?”

I smile softly “Over the internet I agreed to come to Gravity Falls for the summer and spend time with him. 

Fordsy narrowed his eyes at me “You’re not sexually active with my nephew are you?”

Pinetree screeched “GRUNKLE FORD PLEASE!”

I laughed and said “Heavens no I believe on working on the emotional stuff before things get physical.” 

Fordsy seemed to take this lie at face value with how genuine I seemed and asked “Are you going to college William.” 

I smiled and nodded saying “I am working on a cryptozoology degree and switched my classes to online so I could travel while not neglecting my studies I just gained and associates degree and am now trying for my bachelors not sure if I’m gonna do a masters but it all depends what my dream job requires of me. Right now I make money doing art and writing over different sites on the internet.”

Fordsy nodded finding my answer satisfactory and stands up “Well I won’t keep you two from spending time with each other and I have a couple things to do in town so I will see you later and William you are more than welcome to stay for dinner if there is no rush getting home for you I know how stressful college work is though I’m unfamiliar about the stress that is involved in online classes though I hear they can range from being just as hard as traditional to much harder than normal one of our employees here at the Mystery Shack has a couple of choice vulgar descriptions about them and she is usually quite the lady with her language though according to my niece being a ginger often makes you temperamental. Never understood what hair color had to do with personality personally must be new to this generation. 

Pinetree and I stood up and headed to the door when Fordsy called out to me and I turned around to see his trench coat pushed to the side and his hand resting on his holstered gun as he gave me a friendly smile and said “Take care of him William and remember second chances are very rare with most of his family.” 

I gave him a false frightened look and pretended to speed up outta fear making my way out the door with Pinetree into the safety of the forest. 

When we were far enough away I broke down in laughter becoming short of breath after a while feeling Pinetree’s disapproving gaze on me just making me wheeze more laughter out of me as I fell over tears streaming out of my eye.

“Oh god Fordsy is fucking dumb he literally had no suspicions of me this is great he literally didn’t even ask about the bandage over my eye I guess when you get old curiosity is the first thing to go.” I said my laughter subsiding.

Pinetree sighed and said “He was being polite Bill it called human decency.”

This only made me laugh harder “That old goat wouldn’t know human decency if it bit him in the ass he would ask me questions that made human decency look like a fairytale with him let me tell ya Pinetree Fordsy isn’t the saint you’re led to believe he is he hated the world worse than I did his mind was so tainted I’m honestly surprised he ain’t done something to get him put in a tiny padded room in a strait jacket. Crazy runs in your family kid I mean look at you you’re basically kissing my ass and swallowing your pride to keep me from roasting your town when you have had opening after opening to sell me out to Fordsy but do you? No. Why? Because you ain’t wrapped right and you enjoy the thrill and danger you have also been fascinated with me for as long as you have known about me and you’re playing along because of unrestrained insane curiosity.

I smiled as I appeared to be hitting every nerve in Pinetree’s body though he kept silent knowing I spoke only the truth. We walked for a couple minutes finding a clearing filled with a soft moss bed and I flopped down on it using my magic to pull a reluctant Pinetree next to me. We laid there relaxing when I felt Pinetree’s fingers running over my abdomen and looked to see him analyzing that black splotch that had appeared there last night. 

Pinetree looked confused as he stated “This black mark feels a lot warmer than the rest of your skin it’s not painful to you is it?” 

I shook my head and replied “No. All I know is it appeared last night.” 

Pinetree gave me a serious look “You mean after that weird ass panic attack you had. I mean seriously what happened to make you freak out that badly you even did the same thing in the shower with the exception of the hysterics I waved my hand in your face several time with no response. Not that I care but I’m just curious if something is wrong.” 

I responded by pulling Pinetree on top of me and saying “You’re asking too many questions you need not know the answers to Pinetree. I am perfectly fine just getting used to a new body nothing a powerful demon like me can’t handle.” 

Last thing I wanted Pinetree to know is there was a creature out there who could get the drop on me that easy and get away just as easily. My one concern centered on Pinetree befriending this creature and gaining the ability to combat our deal. He would probably throw me at this creatures feet enjoying seeing it torment me. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to argue with me so I cut him off before he could come up with an argument starter by gently kissing him finding the gentler I was with him the better he responded so who wasn’t to say that wouldn’t be the same for these situations. He seemed tense and his heart beat sped up a little but he slowly relaxed getting in sync with the rhythm of my mouth and before long I had Pinetree pacified in a heated make out his tongue curling with mine. I rested my hand on his ass which didn’t faze him in the slightest and from the way he pushed the purple beanie off my head and started attacking my neck he seemed to forget the who he was getting frisky with caught in the heat of the moment completely forgetting how unpleasant he found me. If there was one thing I was nosey about concerning Pinetree’s life it had to be his love life. While sleeping next to him last night I slipped into his mind keeping out of sight and peeked at certain memories to find his love life ranged from anywhere form to a joke to a shitty situation. He forced himself to date girls from the age of fifteen up finding that being gay at that age was a nightmare to come to terms with but found it even harder to enjoy sexual affection from females often angering them into leaving him or getting pushy forcing him to bolt. Any gay relationships he had he felt terrified to make public and often irritated his boyfriend due to his need to hide their relationship so they would use him in any way they could as a way for him to make up for the secrets kept about them. Some of the memories sent a weird pang of anger through me to see them treat him like garbage if I injured Pinetree it was because he legitimately did something wrong like when he broke my jaw but these assholes would slap him for not doing little things right like getting them off quickly enough or not agreeing to some unreasonable request. You can’t expect to have an obedient pet if your misusing punishments there is such thing as a healthy amount fear and what those pricks were doing was breaking him down bit by bit and that is never a good thing to do because then your pet becomes unresponsive or so combative it’s easier to find another one then fight the one that’s broken. I enjoyed Pinetree as a pet too much to make him defective when I said I wanted to break him I meant his will not him in general Pinetree no matter what he spouted about hating me clung to me cause I gave back to him what he gave to me he only hated me for the factors our past and what and who I was but he could never hide from me his fascination with my very existence and the fact he enjoyed the attention and affection I gave to the lonely sad mortal. With the way Pinetree was sucking on my neck he was no doubt gonna leave a mark not that I cared just means I would return the favor. I closed my eyes for a second when I felt odd as if sensation had been removed from my body and opened them to find I was in a forest but definitely not Gravity Falls forest what with the trees having a purplish tint with teal leaves.

I saw a lower half of what looked like someone dressed in an emerald shirt and gaudy looking pink jeans shifting on top of someone who was huffing softly when I heard a familiar voice.

_“Theo we should probably head back someone gonna notice we are missing and mom wants us to take those damn Pygmy Hexa’s for a walk even though I hate her pets with a passion.”_ William said. 

Theo responded with a chuckle and sat up to look at him sending a shiver run through me once again looking into his eyes _“William we have time trust me I should know that and if you were nicer to her pets they wouldn’t have such a shitty attitude with you._

William huffed and said _“Try getting pinned under a Mega Hexa when there genes should have died out before we were born not a great memory for me especially when Mega Hexa are carnivores unlike the smaller omnivore variation I just can’t help looking at her pets and seeing that giant ass ugly face in mine ready to eat me like demonic muffin bite.”_

Theo laughed and replied _“Nothing in their right mind would eat you William.”_

William chuckled and asked _“Oh and why’s that Theodore.”_

Theo smirked down at William _“Because you too fucking salty for anyone’s taste.”_

William pulled Theo down and from the angle of Theo’s face he was kissing him and when they parted William purred _“Good thing my golden strawberry has a taste for salty food or I’d be shit outta luck.”_  

Theo stood up and I could see William hold out his charcoal arm to get up when the memory fuzzed and I felt a sharp smack on my cheek making me snap back into focus and glare up and Pinetree snapping “What the hell was that for?”

Pinetree gave me a worried look before saying “You blanked on me again and wouldn’t respond so I tried to shock you back to focus.” 

I scowled at Pinetree and rubbed my stinging cheek before tipping my face the side and said “Kiss my cheek it’s the least you can do for slapping me.”

Pinetree scowled but knew he had no choice in the matter and leaned down about to kiss my cheek when I quickly turned my head and locked lips with him again resuming our make out session sliding my hand under his shirt running my nails softly against his pale skin. My desire for Pinetree seemed to be getting worse I found myself craving affection out of him any way I could glean it while it was fun playing with him to mess with his head I began to notice my body only seemed to want his touch. When I fucked Fordsy the idea of being close to his body disgusted me and I only got off on the sexual activity alone but even imagining Pinetree in sexual situation when he wasn’t around got me all sorts of excited. I would have to research if this was normal adult male sexual behavior because like hell I was going to ask Pinetree and at the same time inform him that I was becoming needy for his presence.

In my moment of inattentiveness I was not aware someone stepped in the clearing until I heard a stern “Mason Stanton Pines of all the places…” 

Pinetree let out a frighten yelp springing off me as we both looked over to see Fordsy standing at the opening of the clearing holding a picnic basket looking at Pinetree with an exasperated look and giving me a stern almost parental look. 

“Grunkle Ford we weren’t….ya know…just messing around we would never do that in the woods.” Pinetree seemed to finally get out. 

Fordsy sighed and walked over setting the basket down in front of us “Sorry I shouldn’t have interrupted I just didn’t want to take a chance you were trying to…Well from personal experience it not a good place for this kind of activity.” 

Pinetree looked weirded out and asked “Wait. What? Do I even wanna know?” 

Fordsy chuckled “Maybe when you older and happen to catch me with alcohol in my system. However my other request is please don’t lie to me about you guys being physical I would not have gotten mad if you were honest. While I’m leery about Williams age in this matter you’re almost an adult Dipper and it’s up to you because I know this is a rough age for you and your maturing and are probably curious about intimacy as well as eager to experiment. I’m sure its difficult understanding sex with your sexuality and I am more than happy to answer any questions you have seeing as Stan has probably already told you why I never married even though it was possible for me too before the incident and no I was not married to my work it was because I was…well like you which was far more difficult in the 70’s and 80’s then it is now.”

Pinetree was pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment “Thank you for the offer but I don’t ever think I want to hear “the talk” queer guys edition from my great uncle and I’d rather pretend we are not having this conversation in front of William.” 

I chuckled and put my arm around Pinetree “Aw come on Dipper you don’t have to be shy my parents are just as embarrassing you’ll see if you meet them.” 

I looked at Fordsy and said innocently “If it helps sir I’m still a virgin with both genders so I have basically no personal sex experience on either side of the fence.”

Fordsy looked astonished “Really? I would assume a handsome fellow like you would have had a partner or two.” 

I chuckled “Never found any one who struck me as a suitable partner though I had one relationship that fell through after about two years. He was a real know it all into the supernatural I made a deal to help him with things if he helped me with a personal project but when it came time to finish the project he freaked out on me with the delusion our relationship was a lie and I cheated him and used him for my personal gain when most of his knowledge for his supernatural hobby was my knowledge and even to this day he keeps using it as if he learned it himself. I had to abandon that project for almost 5 years but now I think I got a great project in mind that will trump the old one.” 

Ford gave a hilariously understanding look saying “I can understand a situation like that expect mine was reversed a person was using me for personal gain while promising me things he would never give me in exchange for helping me with this dangerous building project and when I found out he was lying after he hurt someone I cared about he suddenly came clean about his deception and stalked me for many years because he was obsessed with me but he is gone now. I know how it is to have those relationships you want to forget it’s just good we find people who want to help us in the here and now.”

Obnoxious laughter was filling my head as I gave him polite smile and said “Yes I would agree. Out with the old in with the new.”

Fordsy nodded “Exactly. Friends are important when recovering from a bad situation. Well I should leave you two alone I merely came out here to give you this picnic basket and I feel I have overstayed my welcome have a good time together and please try not canoodle in the woods like I said not a good place.”

Fordsy stood up and proceeded to leave as I watched after him making sure he was out of ear shot when I fell back laughing again making myself go into a wheezing fit yet again as I said “That fucking dumbass he didn’t even realize I was talking about him. Dear fucking god this is too much fun not only does he think I’m your boyfriend he also thinks I’m some innocent as fuck mortal with no ill intent wow he has really lost his perception skills as he got older.”

Pinetree rolled his eyes and peeked in the basket as I slid up to him and whispered “Hey Pinetree curious about what Fordsy got up to in the woods in his youth? 

Pinetree curled his lip at me and said “Wanting to know my uncles forest shenanigans ranks as low as wanting to know what you do in you spare time when you’re not being my personal pain in the ass.” 

I chuckled swiping a bag of chocolate sandwich cookies out of his hand and said “What not into some good ol’ fashion nightmare fuel for the soul Pinetree?” 

Pinetree scowled “No. Not just no but hell no.” 

I was about to start eating when I smiled “Let’s move out little picnic somewhere more personal.” 

Before he could complain I teleported us to my statue when I stopped dead in my tracks as Pinetree proceeded ahead. Standing by my statue with his back turned to us was that crazy alabaster creature name Theo. He looked identical from behind to the memory though he was bit taller which meant he was probably older than he was in the memories which also showed him with smaller horns than the sizable ones curling from his head. He was dressed in neat black dress shirt and emerald pinstripe vest wearing feminine cut black slacks that hugged his weirdly curvy hips. He slightly leaned on a walking stick with a globe on it like a small galaxy trapped in a glass sphere. Pinetree had to have seen him when we entered the clearing but gave no indication he was aware of the creatures presence making me internally groan that I had to be the only one seeing this. Whether he was actually present or just an apparition was not something I was keen on investigating with Pinetree present but abruptly changing locations or asking Pinetree to leave would most certainly make him suspicious. 

I did my best to act casual and not give Pinetree a reason to twenty question me and said “Why don’t we eat over here one way to kill an appetite is eating next to your corpse and to be technical Pinetree that statue is my glorified dead body.” 

Like I had predicted Theo looked up and over at me specifically so while Pinetree’s back was turned I lifted up my shirt displaying the black mark, pointed at him and ran the tip of my nail over my throat in a threatening fashion only receiving a cocky smirk from him.

Pinetree tapped me on the shoulder “Are you having one of you extreme ADD moments again? I am wondering if demons can have mental issues like attention problems I’m also theorizing your brain is not supposed to function like a humans so you have lapses in functionality where your brain literally has to reboot itself because either your high magic skill or the fact you think on a higher level and may be using parts of your human brain we don’t know how to use yet attention lapses are your brain making it so it doesn’t cook itself and hurt you.” 

I looked at him as he talked not wanting to ignore him unsure if my lack of attention was making his conspiracy theory addled mind go into overdrive but shivered when I felt cold hand touch the back of my neck the creepy fucker behind me whisper “He is not entirely incorrect William you brain is rather slow due to and unsuitable body but it would take some manning up to get back to full power and we all know you refuse to take the blame for something you did.

“I’m fine Pinetree like I have told you a million times I’m adjusting to a new body your overthinking on my quirks is getting annoying if I want your input on my health I will ask for it. Now let’s eat I’m starving.” I sat down and cracked open the bag of sandwich cookies after pacifying Pinetree’s obnoxious theorizing for the umpteenth time.

I kept a wary eye on the lingering Theo when he said snidely as I ate the cookies “Well at least you unhealthy food choices haven’t changed.” 

I wanted to walk over there and snap this little bitch’s neck but one he already seemed to exhibit reality bending powers and two the lingering comment of me not being at full power left me hesitant to confront this unknown being. Years ago I would have threw reason out the window for the sake of ending this tool but time had given me the ability to pick and choose my battles more wisely after discovering that underestimating anybody was a fine way to get shafted like I did five years ago. I had a feeling challenging an unknown creature whose power seemed to play with reality but beyond that was unknown was not going to end well especially if I was the only one who could see him. I was fine Pinetree thinking I was insane and an asshole but delusional and weak were not two adjectives I wanted my pet associating me with. Theo wandered around the clearing as I tried not actively follow his movements so Pinetree would not have a single reason to think something is wrong and kept Pinetree engaged in conversation about different dimension and their cultures while I did my best to follow Theo with my eye only.

Suddenly something pinged me in the back of the head making me whip around finding Theo resting on a branch smirking and Pinetree looking shocked asking “You okay sounded like something hit you hard and by the way you jolted forward it hit you in the head.”

I looked scathingly over my shoulder at the smirking creature before looking back at Pinetree “Probably just a damn forest creature that doesn’t like me for some asinine reason.” 

Pinetree snorted “I’ll believe that you did piss off a lot of creatures during Weirdmageddon so yeah I see why they would be throwing stuff at you if they realize who you are.” 

Theo was persistent throughout me and Pinetree’s meal to piss me off and make me confront him knowing full well that Pinetree already thought my brain was broken but every little jab he whispered in my ear or spooky thing I had to explain away to Pinetree only fueled my resolve not to give this alabaster dick what he wanted. This continued for several hours during which Pinetree and I wandered around the woods while I kept a firm grip on his hand for the reasons of keeping him in my sight while Theo wandered around and to monitor his mind in case he became aware of Theo’s presence or was targeted by the creature internally. Slowly the sun started to sink and I was forced to let Pinetree return home as not to worry Fordsy and sow doubt with him on my innocent façade. 

Out of a weird act of kindness Pinetree handed me his hoodie and said “Here take this it’s supposed to get cold tonight and it would probably be risky to sleep with me every night and since Grunkle Ford thinks we just started dating I don’t think I can convince him to let you stay the night after our first supposed date.” 

I took the hoodie and watched him walk away as I put the hoodie on pulling closer finding the lingering warmth of Pinetree comforting and his smell good enough to get me through the night. I wandered back into the forest when I got the distinct feeling I was being followed when the forest lit up in in pink glowing eyes leading down a path which I grit my teeth and followed only to find it lead my back to my statue where the alabaster creep sat perched on the top hat of my stone image smiling his eyes reflecting the light of the pink glowing crystals illuminating the area.

I pulled Pinetree’s hoodie closer to my body feeling a chill settled into my bones despite it having been warm on my walk here and snapped “Okay you want my attention now you have it interruption free. Who are you and why are you suddenly picking now to become my personal poltergeist?”

Instead of answering he hopped down from the statue and walked towards me his eyes giving me a look of pure determination and rage mixed with something he was trying to hide. Something like sadness? Perhaps regret? It didn’t matter at his moment because the first two readable emotions told me I was in deep shit if I stayed to entertain this creep. I turned to run only to be caught around the ankle and looked back from my position on the ground to see a glowing pink chain secured firmly around my ankle making my blood run cold and boil at the same time. I attacked the glowing cuff with the strongest magic I could muster when another chain wrapped around my throat making me completely lose it not even fazing the soon to be dead asshat that had the delusion he was going to get away with using my own restraining techniques on me. I struggled to no avail letting out screams of pure anger and frustration when I felt his hand on my head gripping my hair forcing me into a kneeling position.

“Still as energetic as ever I see and you lack of common sense is still absolutely astonishing. What the hell did you expect to gain by following my obvious trail because if you expected to stay in control of this situation I hate to break it to you William but you forfeited any right to control over anything concerning me a long time ago.” He sneered his English accent hard as ice as his grip in my hair tightened forcing me to look at him. 

I growled at him “Stop calling me William I’m not yer little loverboy whose memories you have been filling my head with and whatever he did to wrong you isn’t my fault or problem. If I knew where your friend was I would gladly help you get to him so you would stop riding my ass like an overly attached boyfriend. Hell I ain’t even humanoid if that helps my true form is akin to a tiny triangle with a single eye so pal I doubt we are even the same species and if it helps any I just started having a use for sex so if ya want to get technical I am pretty much virgin material your friend seemed to know what he was doing. If you let me up now I might possibly consider not skinning you alive.” 

Theo gave me this creepy smile running his thumb over my lips as he said “It must be worse than I thought such painful denial William has a millennia made you this apathetic and detached you can’t even remember who and what you are? Perhaps I’m going about this wrong you need a more relatable jumpstart to your memory.”

Suddenly my hands were chained behind my back and he was sitting in a green chair pulling my face towards a writhing pink appendage between his legs which caused me to resist with every fiber of my being as I snarled “There is no fucking way my mouth is going anywhere near your generic sci fi excuse of a dick the closet thing I’ll get to sucking someone off is Pinetree actually impressing me and earning it.” 

Theo only chuckled and tightened the collar crushing my throat as he purred “Oh don’t be difficult William you are honestly in no position to argue at this moment. Your only option right now are to choke on me like a good boy or let me choke you to death and resurrect you then proceed to physically torture you until daybreak and trust me William your masochism does not support the kind of torture I have in mind for you.”

I was completely at a crossroad with this asshole here. He had me right where he wanted me and for some asinine reason he was stronger than me as well as able to use magic similar to mine to overpower me. I was coming to the conclusion blowing him was my only way out since I was sure he would make good on killing me it was the resurrection part I didn’t trust especially if he hated me this much I had a strong suspicion he would kill me and be satisfied with my death alone.

He raked his fingers through my hair and said “Well tick tock William time is your oxygen running out either option you picks takes a load of stress off me one way or another.” 

I glared at him painstakingly opening my mouth showing my option since the lack of oxygen was making it hard to talk and he smiled pulling me closer the gross pink tentacle reacting to my warm breath and burrowed its way in my mouth filling the space rather quickly. Theo used my hair to guide me over the smooth warm surface as I worked with my tongue so he would orgasm as quickly as possible so I could get his cock out of my mouth. Then the most uncomfortable feeling in the world slithered over my skin finding its way under my clothes. I momentarily cast my eyes up to see Theo had glazed pink eyes and many tentacles protruding from his back slithering all over me touching me in severely unwanted places. Several of them found their way into my pants forcing my knees apart and curling around my humiliatingly hard cock and proceed to send waves of heat and light vibrations through it making this ordeal ten times worse now that I was horny and my mind was having a hard time functioning past pleasuring Theo and my own need for relief. A particularly thick tentacle wormed its way down the back of my pants prodded and teasing the entrance to my ass when it tried to push itself in when in seconds Theo’s cock left my mouth at the same time the tentacle withdrew when my teeth clenched together out of pure shock from the sensation.

I looked up at Theo who smirked down at me as he said “So you can’t take it rough like you used to fine by me I wanted to play with something else anyway your mouth was getting boring just not the same when it’s so human if I wanted a humans man’s mouth I would sweet talk your adorable little pet to provide his.”

My eyes narrowed and I hissed “You stay away from Pinetree he is mine my fucking property no other man will touch him while he is my play toy. Your delusional problem is with me don’t you ever make yourself known to Pinetree I am the only monster he needs to concern himself with.” 

Theo cackled and leaned closer to me “Well that’s a bit of a little too late scenario right there because he already knows about me. I found it adorable the boy your molesting stood up for you he got his dander all up in fit when he found out I caused you that panic attack. I don’t know how you do it but the dumb or desperate ones just seems to flock to you but then again you have always had a taste for the innocent so why not make yourself attractive to the ones who don’t know any better.” 

He flipped me around yanking my pants down exposing my erection to the chill making me ache for some type of relief really wishing Pinetree was the one riling me up instead of this douche. His fingers prodded my entrance making me shudder and twitch before something wet dripped on my ass and was smeared with his fingers giving him enough lubrication to slide one finger in me moving it in and out making my eyes roll back in my head at how good it felt. He suddenly added an extra finger using a scissoring motion making the pleasure unbearable without the ability to touch myself. He pulled my pants completely off and threw them on the forest floor before turning me around and making me straddled his lap as I looked at him venomously my breathing labored when he gently pushed me down not on his own cock but a ridged tentacle that eased its way into my ass and proceeded to thrust into me leaving me making the most embarrassing noises in the universe while the creep even had the nerve to pull me into a kiss nibbling at my bottom lip like this was anything but sexual torture for something I know I didn’t fucking do. The tentacle struck just the right spot inside me and I came all over Theo’s emerald vest feeling something warm and wet splatter me knowing without looking that asshole had reached his limit too. 

He stroked my face and smiled “I miss you real face why did you have to change? Why are you this loveless monster now? What happened?” 

I could literally answer none of his questions. What real face? I was always a loveless monster love was a useless distracting human emotion. And even I was curious to some extent what William did to piss him off so badly and why he wanted my ass over it.

His next comment caught me off guard “I want my twin brother back you soulless beast.” 

I barely had time to respond when I was dumped off his lap and he proceeded towards a shimmering pink portal. I was in shock but quickly realized I was free of my binds. 

I tried to stand up finding my legs were like jelly and screamed at him “I’m not done with you yet you can’t just leave after making a comment like that and not expecting me to have questions. Am I really your twin brother and be as fucking honest and detailed as you can because what you say can and will determine how useful you are to me in the future.”

He stood in the light of the portal and said blankly “You were but you died a long time ago now I’m just here for answers and to purify my brothers memory even if that means destroying what is left of him to keep his memory pure.”

He walked into the portal leaving me alone and half naked with so many unanswered questions and doubts when the trees spooked me by lighting up revealing a single and somewhat ominous name.

_William Pyramodious Cipher._


	7. There is no Place Like Ho-I Mean Hell.

**/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\**

 

My clothes were torn and my body was bruised but I managed to drag myself over to the shack forcing my human façade to stay in place as I dragged myself up the steps only to trip when my legs gave out on me again for the third consecutive time since heading this way.

Suddenly the door opened up and I heard Fordsy’s voice say “Are you okay? Wait? William?”

I felt him pick me up and carry me inside and lay me on the couch. My head hurt actually everything hurt but mostly my head and my ass. I had managed to find my pants in the dark so I didn’t show up without pants. The less I had to embarrass myself the better.

Suddenly a light shined in my eyes making me squint as Fordsy ask “William can you hear me?

I nodded and he then asked “What happened to put you in this shape?

I groaned a fresh spike of pain jolting through my backside and responded “Something attacked me in the woods and proceeded to have its way with me.”

Being half assed honest with him might earn me pity points and it appeared it hit home with him as he looked horrified and said “Did you see their face or alert the police? Was it male or female? Where exactly in the forest?”

I struggled to sit up and tried answering Fordsy question in the order asked “I could barely make them out they were pale, tall with a male English accent and call me crazy but it tentacle raped me. This all occurred by a statue or some weird art project someone abandon in the woods I went to go look at it tonight because of rumors it was haunted I was hoping to see a little supernatural activity but not that kind of fucking activity. Sorry if this whole story sounds like I’ve been making friends with a bottle but I’m telling you this thing wasn’t even remotely normal.”

Fordsy looked strained and asked “Did the statue do anything weird this may seem like a strange question but that statue has some dark history behind it and not all the rumors you heard may be entirely false?”

I shook my head figuring the less I focused Fordsy on me doing something weird the smoother this would go and ran my hand through my hair when Ford gasped and grabbed my wrist before looking even more concerned after nudging Pinetree’s hoodie down and running his fingers over what was no doubt a bruise on my neck form Theo choking me when Ford shakily asked “William where did you get these bruises it looks like someone chained you in shackles and a collar.”

I was gonna lie about that with how much it would point him in my direction and developed a tremor which wasn’t hard with how much my broken meat sack wanted to curl up and pass out and said “With how long I was passed out and how much my head hurts I can’t recall everything he did to me I really don’t want to think about it in general.”

Ford nodded and said “Understandable. Your welcome to stay here till you recover I’m sure Dipper wouldn’t say no to having you around and I know it wouldn’t be appropriate in a parents eyes but if Dipper says it okay you can sleep with him after a traumatic experience like this.”

I forced a chuckle and said “Good thing you’re an uncle.”

Fordsy left and grabbed Pinetree who looked suspicious of me which changed to genuine concern when Fordsy reiterated the info I gave him and Pinetree okayed me sleeping in his room helping me up from the couch when I muttered in his ear “A bath would be really appreciated right now Pinetree.”

Dipper quietly dragged me to the bathroom and seated me on the toilet and drew a bath adding bath salts that smelled like lavender and mint making me nauseous for some reason so I said “Refill he tub with new water and a different scent that smell is making me absolutely sick.”

He gave me another concerned look but did as he was told and refilled the tub filling it with something that smelled of roses and helped me undress and slip into the tub where I lowered myself and sighed at the warmth engulfing me the smell of the bath salts calming my frayed nerves.

Pinetree was looking at the pants I had been wearing with a nauseous expression his hands shaking his brown eyes half-mast with a smoldering fire in them as he said “You weren’t lying there is a small amount of blood in the ass of your pants.”

Pinetree looked legit pissed about Theo attacking me. I had a feeling he knew who it was with having met Theo before and with how boiling mad Pinetree looked. Pinetree set my pants down when suddenly he started rubbing my feet that were sticking out of the tub the pads of his fingers pressing into my soft tan soles. I leaned back in the tub relishing the attention of my pet gasping when his finger popped something in my ankle sending a weird but pleasant feeling going up my leg followed by my other leg as Pinetree did the same to it. I closed my eyes soaking in the tub for what seemed like hours with how fast time seemed to move for me when I was stressed. After a while the water became lukewarm and no longer relaxing so Pinetree got me a towel and dried me off and got me some pajamas from his room. We headed back to Pinetree’s room and I snuggled against his midsection while he read finding I couldn’t relax with the taste of that alabaster fuckstick in my mouth and found my face really close to Pinetree’s goods. Maybe I if I worked this right I could give Pinetree a little treat and replace the offensive taste in my mouth so I could sleep tonight. Kill two birds with one stone as the mortals say.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

Bill was being unusually quiet and docile for being alone with me since Mabel had went to Candy’s house for the weekend and just rested with his head against my stomach.

I suddenly registered his head was no longer on my stomach when a felt a pressure swipe up the crotch of my pants and snapped my book closed looking down at Bill with a slight blush and said trying to keep a stutter out of my voice “Bill I don’t think it’s a good idea you start on me tonight you just got out a traumatic experience and now you’re…”

I want to say “doing the same to me that was done to you.” But I couldn’t bring myself to be that big of an asshole to a guy who just had his virginity and pride destroyed in one go.

Bill looked up at me with a weak smirk and said “Don’t you humans employ things like coping mechanisms for trauma well just pretend this is a coping mechanism for me.”

Bill nuzzled my crotch making grip the bedsheets as I said “Bill I don’t think using sexual activity to cope with being raped right after the incident is a good idea and….AH BILL!”

The demon gripped the bulge in my pants with his sharp teeth sending a wave of heat to my inner thighs as he chuckled and said “Pinetree you are probably the only queer man who would question a blow job from a mouth like mine any reasonable gay guy would probably die of joy if a pretty face like mine offered this to them.”

I scowled at him and said “Yeah and any “reasonable” gay guy probably doesn’t believe in demons so your argument doesn’t carry much weight with me.”

Bill looked up at me and stuck out a pouty lip his dark gold eye wide while the cat’s eye pupil widened as he gave a small whine and said “But, but Pinetree…”

I groaned “Really Bill? You’re gonna try to sway me with a boo boo lip and puppy dog eyes?”

Bill seemed determined to blow me for some reason and I don’t think he was lying about it being a coping mechanism. To a normal person another human’s presence can be a coping mechanism maybe to a demon like Bill sexual activity with me where he was in control was a coping mechanism to having his control taken from him in a similar if not more intense situation.

I leaned back on the pillow and opened my legs a little more earning a surprised look from Bill as I said “Go ahead I’m giving you a free no complaints pass this time just watch your teeth I like staying attached to my dick and I’m sure you would quickly become bored with me if I was suddenly feminized.”

Bill chuckled as he positioned me so it was more comfortable to him and said “Don’t worry your dicks nothing I can’t reattach it’s the screaming of me taking it off that would be hard to explain.”

I snapped “BILL!”

He rolled his eyes as he slowly worked my pants down “I was joking Pinetree yeesh it almost like you refuse to accept I have a sense of humor.”

I glared at him “Oh no I know you have a sense of humor. A shit one.”

Bill smirked and leaned his head in between my thighs resting my legs on his broad shoulders and holding my ass with one hand and grabbed my dick with his other hand making me shiver at the contact between his warm flesh and my already slightly sensitive cock and ran his tongue up the shaft making me bite my lip hoping he wouldn’t do anything weird not that Bill Cipher sleeping in my bed and giving me a blowjob wasn’t weird already. He swirled his tongue around the stiffen appendage causing me to start panting with how good it felt already as I watched his eye become lidded and the pupil of his eye dilate. Bill ran his tongue one more time up the shaft and took my whole cock in his mouth making me softly moan as he bobbed his head up and down his eye watching me when it could. Bill’s mouth was so warm and I couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure every time his teeth brushed my cock even the pricks of pain from Bill’s sharp nails clawing at my ass felt good. I had to stifle my moans as not to wake either of my great uncles up especially Ford who I would never be able to explain this to. I leaned my head back and muffled a loud moan with a blanket as I released into Bill’s mouth earning an appreciative hum from the demon who pulled his mouth off me and let me fall to the bed. Bill swallowed and licked his lips panting when he ripped open my tank top and pulled his own stiff cock out of his pants and leaned over me quickly jerking himself off until he gave a soft moan and came all over my chest and stomach.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately before parting and softly breathing in my ear “Tell me who you belong to sweet Pinetree.”

My face heated up and my mind felt foggy as I said “I belong to you Bill.”

The demon smiled at my answer and tucked himself back in his pants before laying at my side as I pulled my pants back up and took off my shredded tank top using it to wipe my chest and stomach off and hid it under my bed until I could sneak it into the garbage. Bill’s long arms reached out and grabbed me pulling me into a firm embrace as he covered both of us in a blanket and tucked my head under his chin snapping his fingers to turn the lamp off and falling into a deep sleep.

 

**/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\**

 

I opened my eyes and groaned. The scenery around me definitely wasn’t Pinetree’s attic bedroom. More importantly I had been here before only this time when I looked at my hands they were sun kissed tan and not charcoal black. It was night in the familiar forest and the air smelled sweet but alien like nothing I had ever smelt in Pinetree’s dimension. Only after I got my bearings in the alien forest did I register the sound of music being played and followed the melody into a clearing inhabited by three people sitting around a blue fire. There were two boys and a small adult women. Upon closer inspection one was most certainly Theo who I assumed was probably a teen here. Next to him was who I assumed was William due the charcoal black skin. I took my time to look him over finding he had more muscle tone than Theo even at his young age and his eyes had a white backdrop filled with a gold iris and a round pupil giving them an odd but human look compared to his brother. His hair was neon blue and more neatly kept than his twin and his ram horns were made of what looked like pure gold as well as his well-kept nails. He was dressed in a yellow button up and black jeans ending in a pair of black hiking boots. His fingers danced over a keyboard while Theo strummed on an acoustic guitar and the tiny woman played a wooden flute. Not caring about Theo I turned my attention to the woman. She couldn’t have been more than 5’2 in height and had the same neon blue hair as William. Her skin was pale green and she had what looked like ruby deer antlers jutting from her head. When she opened her eyes to look at the boys her eyes were a luminescent magenta that matched the flowy dress she was wearing and unlike Theo and William she was barefoot. I wanted to say I was uncomfortable witnessing this but this memory had a different feel to it like the atmosphere was trying to calmly tell me something instead of force it down my throat like Theo would. I walked around and sat near the fire listening the tune wracking my brain where I had heard in before only to shake my head figuring it could be a tune I heard anywhere the multiverse was a huge place who’s to say music doesn’t hop from dimension to dimension there could have been millions of places I have heard this tune. Theo’s accusations I was his twin brother shifted around in my head leaving me staring at the younger William comparing him to myself. I was definitely similar to his build and our jawline was almost exactly the same give or take a little of his teen baby fat. His eyes were gold like mine though mine were more of a dark gold while his were a wheat gold on top of him being able to utilize both of his eyes whereas I could only see out of one. He was skilled at the piano much like I was and his style of dress was similar to what I chose to dress in while in this body. Still ignoring the younger Theo I looked back at the woman admiring how pretty she was marveling that there were demons of this astounding beauty if I was correct to assume these creatures were a species of demon much like I was. When I looked at her face I couldn’t help but feel she was looking back at me as she played her flute my smile at the pleasing music slowly fading being replaced by the unsettled feeling as her magenta eyes never left the spot I was sitting. I repeatedly told myself it was a coincidence and that there was no way the memory of a woman was staring at me but the more I looked back at her the more unsettled I felt. I proceeded to stand up and turn my back to walk away deciding I would sit somewhere out the completely coincidental line of sight of the tiny demon woman when the moment I turned the music came to an eerie halt. I froze feeling a chill settle into my body but it was not like the chill of Theo it was more of that feeling you get when you know something his off.

I was afraid to turn around when a small voice said “William please stay.”

I swallowed hard and turned around the face the woman finding her sitting alone the flute resting in her lap as she stared at me with her soft magenta eyes looking sad almost pleading for my presence. I shiver rolled through me and for once in my existence I felt fear like a mortal but not like I was in danger more fear of the unknown. I swallowed hard and walked back over to her and sat a few feet away from her.

In a pathetically shaky voice I asked “W-who are you?”

She smiled a tired worried smile “My name is Xillia Hexaheart Cipher but you and Theodore would know me as “mom”.”

I shook my head spastically “Look I have had a rough day Xillia but I am still convinced you have the wrong creature I mean you can’t be here Theo can’t be my brother it isn’t logical I destroyed my dimension almost a millennia ago and now I’m getting my ass chewed for it? This all seems like one giant coincidence and I’m paying for a guy’s mistake I honestly don’t think I had a part in.

Xillia asked softly “You’re talking about the Flat Dimension right?”

I gave her a confused wide eyed look and said “Yes.”

She looked down “I was the queen of that dimension before the incident you and Theodore would have been the Emerald and Gold Prince.”

This woman for all she was trying to do to make this an easy explanation for me it was only succeeding in making me feel confused and ill which she seemed to pick up on.

She tried to reach out to me only for me to shirk away not trusting her touch so she said “I can see this I a lot to take in all at once the sickness in your mind doesn’t want you to understand so it’s overwhelming you and making you fearful of processing the truth. Take you time to come to terms with your mind before you take on tasks like this. A shattered mind is ones greatest adversary.”

I had no idea what she was going on about but it’s not like I could argue seeing as I don’t remember much about the Flat Dimension or what my position was in its society but I silently disagreed my mind was shattered yeah I was insane so what doesn’t mean my mind is in pieces it possible to be insane and have your act pulled together also I was living proof. We sat there looking at each other for a couple minutes before she got up and walked towards the dark of the forest smiling.

“You’re a good boy William in the end I have confidence you will do the right thing.” She said and disappeared as the fire went out and I snapped awake.

I laid in Pinetree’s bed covered in a sheen of sweat my mouth feeling as dry as cotton so I proceeded to quietly get up and try to go to the kitchen when a tight constricting feeling curled up in my chest and I turned around to see a pure white cat with a pink ribbon and green eyes walking towards me making me instinctively back up the constriction now being identified as raw terror towards the fuzzy creature. I tripped and fell on my ass as a humanesque shadow loomed behind the small feline taking up more and more space building the fear inside me until it finally broke loose in a horrified scream. I closed my eyes and as if by magic in wishing for someone to find me a pair of hands rested on my shoulder and pulled me against their chest trying to calm me.

Suddenly Fordsy’s voice said soothingly “William calm down your sleep walking it not real I know I have this problem.”

I opened my eyes and looked back to see Fordsy and Fez who had come hurrying apparently too.

Suddenly another set of feet came hurrying towards me belonging to Pinetree who looked at Fordsy and asked “What happened I heard a scream and William wasn’t next to me.”

Fordsy looked up and said “He must have been sleep walking or perhaps hallucinating in the dark it’s not uncommon for either to happen after a traumatic incident especially the hallucination in a dark unfamiliar hallway.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

Bill looked sick to his stomach so I said to Grunkle Ford “I’ll get him settled back in bed just leave him to me.”

He nodded and released Bill back in my care and I guided the shell shocked demon back to the bedroom where he started pacing so I asked “What happened did he attack you again?”

Bill looked at me with a weird look and said “Who else would put me in this pathetically frazzled state Pinetree you of all people should know he wishes me nothing but harm I mean he did outright tell me you two spoke at one point.”

I looked surprise but figured there was no use hiding that I had contact with Theo and said “Yes but he talked to me as a little green circle creature that kinda looked like your original form and yeah I told him to back off.”

Bill looked confused “Why?”

I shrugged “I don’t really have an answer why I defended you maybe I don’t want two supernatural monstrosities duking it out in my town or maybe I feel bad for you and my pity is overrunning my common sense I mean this guy gave off a sinister feel you don’t even give off when honestly I should be more afraid of you who has me in a deal and is the very essence of fear but I can’t help but run to you when this asshole shows up cause I feel you’re the only one who can put him in his place.”

Bill’s anxiety levels looked through the roof when he looked at me and said flatly “I have decided.”

I gave him deer in headlights look “Decided what?”

Bill pulled an envelope out of thin air and said “We’re leaving now.”

I gave him a scared incredulous look and asked “What? Why?”

Bill gave me an exhausted look like I was stupid and said “Honestly Pinetree how dense are you? Did you honestly think I was letting you go home at the end of the summer? When I said I owned you I meant it you are stuck with me forever and since I’m bound to this town you are too so get used to being away from home Pinetree.”

I gave him an angry look and started ranting at him “You’re a fucking asshole and I don’t know why ever thought you were worth standing up for I hope if Theo ass rapes you again he tears you in half via you butthole I’m fucking surprised he could get past the giant stick in your ass now I find it funny he wrecked you virginity and you ego in one go maybe it’s good for you to be violated like you violate everyone you come in contact with one way or another. Honestly you’re more of creep than he is your molesting an underage boy so that makes you a fucking pedo demon and…”

Bill’s hand connected with the side of my face causing me to fall as he stood over me staring at me with a dead look in his eye and said calmly “You don’t mean that sweet Pinetree.”

He then leaned down and smiled wrapping his large thins hands around my throat cutting off my air until I passed out.

 

*** * ***

I groggily woke up and sat up rubbing my eyes my body feeling like lead and my head pulsing with a dull throb as I looked around my low lit surroundings realizing with a tremor I was no longer in the shack as my eyes scanned the lavishly decorated bedroom finding it decorated in my cipher symbol and coated in different shades of blue. The room had a large television and several really expensive looking game stations hooked to it. There was a tall bookshelf filled with books I had been wanting to read but didn’t have the money for or were next to impossible to find. The bed was a large canopy bed with a fluffy quilt which I had been sleeping under with a shimmery pine tree sewn into it. This whole room was tailored to my exact preferences making me shudder getting the same feeling as Mabel’s dream bubble with the difference that I knew something was wrong. I walked to the dresser rifling through it pulling out a dark blue v neck shirt and a pair of black jeans before grabbing my black hoodie draped over the desk chair and cautiously opened the door surprised it even opened at all. Stepping out into the equally dim hall I found myself going from blues to gold and black as I peeked over the railing of a beautiful but equally terrifying mansion. I found the stairs descending down them my nerves on edge as my eyes darted back and forth wondering where the hell I was and more importantly where the fuck did Bill go. I hit the front hall finding my way into a clean orderly kitchen and looked around when I found a note stuck to the fridge that read:

_Dear Pinetree,_

_Welcome to your new home hope you found your room satisfactory I went the extra length of picking your brain to make sure it was nothing short of perfect. I can only assume you are calling me all sorts of unflattering names while reading this note should you wake up before I return from shopping for human supplies for you and I and I assure you your anger will be short lived once you accept the fact that your mine now until the end of time so don’t fret now that we are completely alone together nothing can come between me and spoiling you silly when you warrant it like I said in the beginning you’re my pet and a good master rewards his pet for good behavior. I assure you I am rather easy to entertain and don’t ask for much besides a decent amount of attention and this weird thing you human refer to as “cuddles” which I have grown fond of while having the pleasure of sleeping with you. Also just so you are aware your room has a ward on it that does not allow me to enter it if you do not allow me to so your room is sacred to you alone however the ward only activates by closing the door so if you want to sleep in security at night I suggest closing your door before going to bed and one more thing the ward will deactivate if you invite me in and reactivate only after I have left the room this ward is powerful enough to keep me from spying on you in your room and/or teleporting in your room so be wise when hiding in there. On a final note please eat should you wake up before I return home the fridge is fully stocked and all the appliances work and if you get bored I have hooked up every internet capable device in the house to the Wi-Fi which is secure and untraceable SO DON’T GET ANY IDEAS PINETREE. That said see you when I get home and please behave yourself my sweet sapling_

_~Bill_

So on top of molesting me he also kidnapped me great. Just fucking great. I walked out in the front hall and approached the door touching it to find it was merely an indent in the wall and not a real door and all the windows seemed to be blacked out. I looked at my watch finding it was noon knowing someone would have noticed I was missing by now.

 

**{(OvO)} {(OvO)} {(OvO)}**

 

I walked in the kitchen noticing it was just Stan sitting there and asked “Have Dipper and William woke up yet?”

Stan looked up from his newspaper and said “I haven’t seen them I mean its only noon ya think with the kinda night William had we would be lucky if he crawled out of bed before two and I don’t think Dipper would leave him alone as awkward as Dipper is he seems to really want this thing with William to work out plus the kid is better than therapy to traumatized people having seen the shit he has. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re awake and just not motivated enough to crawl outta bed.”

I agreed and decided to fix them breakfast in bed and carried a tray up to the room opening the unlatched door with my foot only to stop at the chilling sight. The room was completely empty and looked like some of Dipper belongings had gone missing while a good portion of Mabel’s stuffed animals and been beheaded and the button eyes dangling loosely from there head. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the window which was ajar as I set the tray down and approached it finding a single blue envelope from Mabel’s stationary sitting on the ledge. With trembling hands I picked up the envelope and opened it pulling out the sheet of lined paper and read the note. As my eyes scanned the note I could feel a dark slurry of anger, confusion, hurt and distrust as well as tears pricking my eyes not understanding why Dipper felt this way about his family.

I walked back downstairs almost running into Stan who saw the dark look in my eye and asked “Something wrong Sixer you look ready to kill someone?”

I looked him in the eye and said flatly “I’m heading the police station to file a missing persons/runaway report.”

Stan’s amber eyes widened as he asked “The hell are you talking about.”

I gave him the letter which he read and looked up “Ya think William had anything to do with this.”

I looked at the letter “Yes and no.”

Stan lifted and gray eyebrow.

I sighed “Dipper doesn’t mention him in the letter hardly until he reaches the end where he says “I’m happy with William and I don’t need your permission to be happy. I’m taking him somewhere we can both live in peace and not be bothered with how badly the world treats us.” He just proceeds to tell us how suffocating we are and how much he hates my “obsessive” protection of him. He goes on to say how obnoxious Mabel is and how annoying you are with how you still treat him as a thirteen year old boy and how you shouldn’t lecture him on life when you single handedly screwed yours up. I don’t think William knew about these venomous feelings but I do think he knew Dipper wanted to leave and encouraged him since Dipper will technically be a legal adult this summer either way he’s still my responsibility and I’m going to go file a missing person’s report since I just remembered a runaway report is a no go due to Dipper being seventeen.”

Stan grabbed my shoulder as I walked past causing me to look back “As much as I want to find him I don’t think the police is a great search avenue I mean William’s got ties to the supernatural this could go inhumanely south rather quickly we don’t know if this is normal missing person’s or something spookier than the police wanna deal with.”

Stan brought up a valid point as I remembered last night’s events but said “We need more help than just us two Stan.”

Stan smiled a cocky grin and walked away leaving me to follow curious where he was going when he entered his room pulled out a box from the closet and rummaged through it before pulling out a small cell phone making my eyes widen.

“Stan why do you have an interdimensional cell phone?” I asked noticing how old it looked only assuming he had had it for a lot longer than thirty years.

Stan rubbed the back of his head nervously and said “A friend gave it to me to call him and I’m pretty sure we could use a genius like him to help us though slight warning he is kinda an asshole and has little regard for people’s feelings. He is the kinda guy that throws first impressions out the window.”

I don’t know why Stan’s description of his friend sounded so familiar but if he was a genius then yes he would be very useful in finding Dipper.

Stan looked through the contacts before finding who he was looking for and dialed holding the phone up to his ear and said “Hello?”

A muffled voice said something.

Stan replied “Lee Pines dumbass who else’s gorgeous gravelly voice would this be.”

The voice said something and Stan panicked “Wait wait don’t hang up I’ll prove it. Ask me a question only Lee Pines would know.”

There was silence before they asked a question and Stan snorted “That’s easy to me anyone else would be stumped but it Ricardo Miguel Sanchez.”

There was silence as my brain stopped working at the name before Stan shirked away from the phone which was emitting loud Spanish most likely loud Spanish cursing pepper with a couple English ones like “asshole” and more creative ones like “cocksucker” before they quieted down letting Stan get in a word edgewise.

“Yeah I know Rick I should have called sooner just been a little preoccupied the last 30 years but are you willing to do a job for an old boyfriend?” He asked seeming afraid to push his luck.

Rick said something and Stan chuckled “You’ll get paid one way or another and no I don’t mind if you grandson comes along I’ll have my niece keep him company while we work.”

Rick said something else which Stan chuckled “She doesn’t bite and honestly I don’t think Mabel is into men that much but yeah I let her know to take it down a few notches with Morty just so you’re not taking an anxiety attack back to Beth. I will see you when you get here just got to put day clothes on and shower.”

There was a chuckle and Rick said something making Stan turn a light pink “And there is that kinky ass sense of humor I love so much but no not with my brother and niece in the house best not scar them one will have my head and the other will never want to come visit her Grunkle ever again so yeah no even with how much fun that sounds like.”

Rick sighed and chuckled again before cutting the call and I looked at Stan with an irritated look and asked “Really Stan?”

Stan looked at me innocently “What? Just a bunch of dirty old men reliving the glory days it’s not like Mabel was in the room.”

I crossed my arms “That not what I’m irritated about. Rick. Sanchez. Of all the people you could have picked to have a relationship with it had to be him?”

Stan looked confused “You’re getting pissy like you know him.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed “Know him? Where do I even start on my history with Rick well for starters he liked to make me a sacrificial lamb a lot and got me nearly killed numerous time more times on purpose than on accident. He is a highly wanted interdimensional criminal wanted for a list so extensive it makes your criminal record look rather tame. I have reason to believe he’s a drug addict though one could argue that seeing as its all alien drugs therefore the Earth definition could be subject to question. He also is really touchy with me and thinks it funny to sexually harass me. Also if he starts up with calling Bill my boyfriend like he did in my portal days there is going to be one less Rick in the multiverse when I’m through with him.”

Stan smiled “I’m gonna have to babysit you two the entire time he is here aren’t I?”

I growled at Stan flippant attitude “Stan I really don’t want him here it bad enough having go put up with ten years of traveling together and watching my back the entire time but to have that literal demon in a lab coat walking into this house…”

Stan silenced my whining by running his fingers over the back of my head which was always an effective way to quiet me down and one way Stan used often if we were alone due to the intimate appearance of the gesture alluding to our less than appropriate activities while travelling together.

Stan smiled softly and said “Don’t worry I’ll keep him in check while he’s here but we could use his tech. Rick will keep his mouth shut if I say so I mean come on Sixer who do you think wore the pants in our relationship cause it wasn’t Rick that’s for sure.”

The image of Stan topping Rick was very appealing as I moved closer to Stan in the bedroom placing my hand on the small of his back leaning in pushing him on the bed as I pressed my lips against his feeling him chuckle and kiss back wrapping his arms around my neck as I moved to kissing his neck losing track of my original goal until Stan tapped my shoulder.

I looked up my glasses askew making Stan laugh and say “Why don’t you join me in the shower Rick won’t be here till three and Mabel isn’t due home until two so we have some alone time. Plus you smell bad let’s not give Rick ammo to rag on you kay?”

I turned scarlet and said “You still think of me that way?”

Stan chuckled and place a long deep kiss on my lips “If I was forced to pick Rick or your ass it would be a no brainer.”

He gently squeezed my ass making me squeak and blush. I followed him to the shower telling myself Dipper being brought home was worth more than my own burning hatred for Rick and I would work with him to find Dipper. Then proceed to wrap all twelve of my fingers around that young man’s neck and shake him as only the beginning of how much trouble he was in.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

I found food in the fridge and cut up some vegetables and put them in a pan followed by some meat I found in the freezer labeled beef. I perused the spice cabinet taking out garlic and some generic seasoning salt to flavor the stir fry while keeping my ears open so Bill couldn’t sneak up on me. About ten minutes into cooking there was a rustle of plastic bags being set on the table causing me to turn and see Bill watching me curiously as I cooked and he put what looked like sandwich cookies (like a case of them) in the pantry.

“Didn’t know you had culinary skills Pinetree.” He said with an impressed tint to his voice.

I turned back to stir the food and said “My parents were kinda distant so independence found its way to me and Mabel rather early especially in feeding ourselves as we got older.”

Bill walked up behind me hovering close enough to feel his body heat and inhaled shuddering with a pleased noise “Up close that smells delicious. Your sharing some with me Pinetree one because my body has been whining all morning for food and two because I want to know if that delightful smell matches the flavor.”

I nodded and finished cooking it splitting it between two plates finding Bill in the living room spread out on the black couch watching some colorful show currently showing a small boy and a chubby purple girl with a whip fighting a bigger orange woman who was getting pretty fricken angry with the tiny chubby purple girl.

Bill was paying rapt attention to cartoon mutter “Human animation is fascinating who could have imagine a lone human woman could create this magnificent race of sentient gems than viciously cause division between them it brilliant. Once you get past all the mushy inspirational bullshit the story is severely attention grabbing.”

It was clear Bill was talking to himself not realizing I was in the room so I said “So you like cartoons?”

Bill squeaked and immediately changed the channel and said in a flustered way “Pinetree how long have you been creeping there.”

I smirked “Long enough to see you fanboy over a cartoon.”

I could see Bill cheeks turn red out of embarrassment and he said “I was watching the news ya know natural disaster, your failing government, the fact you elected a game show host as your president. Basically comedic gold in my opinion.

I rolled my eyes and said “Bill you are literally on the cooking channel.”

Bill puff his cheek out and throws his hand in the air “Fine cooking news Pinetree ya know natural disaster, chefs having mental breakdowns, the fact that Gordon Ramsey and Emeril both sold their souls to me for fame. Ever heard of wild fires well house fires are like the retarded little brother because ninety percent of them are cooking related and usually started by retarded people so technically I count them as sub natural disaster.”

I didn’t know what to pay attention to first the fact that two world renowned chefs made a deal with Bill or how cute Bill looked getting fluster and embarrassed over me catching him watching cartoons.

I just smiled and shook my head sitting down next to him handing him his plate of food which he took excitedly and shoveled some in his mouth letting out a pleased groan which told me he liked it. We sat there eating Bill nudging me the television remote so I flipped through the channels settling on a show called Paranormal State hearing Bill’s soft chuckled at my choice in television.

Bill suddenly spoke up after he was done eating “You seem to be taking this way too well Pinetree.”

I sighed setting my plate aside “There is no use in getting mad anymore Bill we all know fighting you is useless my family’s safety is more important than my life. I know you’ll laugh and say I shouldn’t be a hero but honestly that is not my intention I’m just some insane Californian kid who stuck his nose in places it didn’t belong and paid rather permanent price. Only thing I have left to fight you on is you taking my virginity but we all know all I will lose that fight eventually. Like you said during Weirdmageddon five years ago “time is dead and meaning has no meaning” and I can’t help but apply that to this situation. I’m a toy to you Bill even if I try to tell myself you love me if only to lessen the fact that that your evil but the first guy who has ever shown me legit affection. You’re like a drug addiction in the way that it’s unhealthy to want you but I can hardly say no anymore.”

Bill was silent as I spoke so I proceed to get up and walk away until Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap stroking my hair and said “To be quite honest I’m surprise your so calm but glad you not going to get combative and like our deal entails you keep being a good boy and I will leave this town and your family alone. Also it was inevitable you would get mixed up with me anyone who comes into contact with Fordsy is sucked into the weirdness as if he were an infection tainting those stupid enough to trust him. My thoughts on heroes are far and few in between since a hero is just some self-important asshole with agenda and yes they make me laugh cause there is no such thing as a hero seeing as everyone is a villain in someone’s story. As for your innocence I told you already you’re going to hand that over willingly it’s no fun if I force you. My satisfaction come from you wanting me willingly. Time may not be a factor I care about but this situation has some meaning YOU have a meaning to me even if I’m not the sentimental type I will never be oblivious to your needs I will always supply your addiction with the fix it needs. You are not a toy Pinetree you are treasure a spoil from winning you hold so much more value than a mere toy you are not something I will tire of and throw away only to replace. To be honest Pinetree I thrive on chaos but the peace I feel with you is my own personal addiction.”

 

**/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\**

 

Pinetree’s face was hard to read when he looked up at me with this strange weepy look in his eye before pulling me into a kiss his soft mouth seeking mines cooperation. I melted into the mortals kiss turning his body so he was more comfortable as our kiss went from slow and gentle to passionate and lust filled. It was funny to discover Pinetree did indeed crave me as much as I did him even if our reasoning was different our addiction was the same. Now when I kissed him I no longer tasted his fear but his lust his desire the heat from the fire I fed inside him and to me it was a far more desirable taste.

I shifted uncomfortably which Pinetree sensed and broke this kiss asking “I’m not too heavy for you am I?”

I licked away the small amount of saliva around my mouth and said “Heavens no your light as a cloud but this couch is way too small to fool around on. If you’re not opposed to moving sweet Pinetree we can continue this somewhere far more comfortable.”

Pinetree looked horny as hell and even my body was craving attention so I teleported us into my room dropping on my soft gold and black bed spreading my body over Pinetree more comfortably as the bold mortal grabbed my ass and gently but hesitantly rubbed himself against me. I smiled at him and proceeded to assault his neck with kisses and love bites leaving bruises in varying sizes on his neck only to snap my fingers and remove both our upper clothing so I had more access to his pale skin. Pinetree moaned with each mark I left as his hands went from groping my ass to his nails clawing my back the slick wet feeling telling me he was drawing blood but at the same time the pleasure of the pain was too good to tell him to stop as I rubbed my growing erection against his earning louder moans from the young man tasting the salt of his sweat on my tongue with how aroused he was becoming.

Pinetree panted in my ear “Please Bill more…”

I chuckled sucking one last bruise on his shoulder and said “I thought you would never ask.”

I sat up and pulled Pinetree’s jeans off marveling at the bulge in his underwear as well as the wet spot where he had soaked his boxer briefs in precum and tore them off grinning at the satisfying sound of the seams ripping before staring down hungrily at the blushing, bruised and now completely naked mortal. There was something more satisfying about seeing Pinetree naked now than in the shower maybe it was the fact that he was covered in love bites from me now that I no longer had to worry about him raising Fordsy’s suspicion trying to hide marks from me. Perhaps it was the fact that his body was covered in sweat instead of water and his soft chocolate curls were fluffed behind him only slightly damp from his perspiration.

I smiled devilishly at him and asked “What does my sapling desire from me?”

Pinetree looked tongue tied making me stare at him my eyes lidded as I leaned in running my tongue over the tips of my sharp teeth and said “Use your word Pinetree or I will make shit up as I go.”

Pinetree panted and said “Use your mouth…”

I smiled figuring it was descriptive enough to what he wanted but gave me enough choices so I didn’t feel boxed in. I kissed down his chest and stomach leaving more marks as I went driving the young man to the brink of insanity.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

Bill’s mouth felt like heaven. Or hell it was hard to determine with how horny I was right now. The demon left mark after mark claiming my body with the identifying bruises that would tell anything stupid enough to touch me I was his. Bill’s nails dug into me leaving bleeding pinpricks in my skin as his mouth moved lower and lower driving me absolutely nuts with the teasing. He suddenly gave a playful growl and flipped me on my stomach and got me on my knees before firmly grabbing my ass making me internally panic on what he was doing when suddenly something wet and warm slid between my cheeks that in seconds I identified as his tongue. The demon started rimming me with such skill you would have never guess Bill had never pleasured a man before. Bill let out soft pants and whines probably from how horny he was and I saw his pants go flying onto the ground and felt his tongue leave my ass and him grip my hips shifting on the bed before settling his erection in between my ass cheeks and rolled them over the hard appendage making me nervous with his cock so close to my ass but I forced myself to relax and let him at least have some fun. His hand suddenly slid up my back and rested on my head pushing it into the bed and I felt the chilling feeling of the tip of his cock rubbing against my entrance.

Bill panted and said in a creepy distorted voice “It’s getting so hard to get off Pinetree. I’m not as sensitive as I used to be. Is this what you humans call stamina?”

I was covered in fear sweat now and said “Bill no I’m not ready.”

Bill didn’t respond as he dripped spit to use as lube.

I started to cry out of fear “Bill please no.”

Bill again ignored me and lined himself up with my entrance.

I screamed as loud as I could “BILL PLEASE STOP I’M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!”

My begging dissolved into scared wails fearing he wasn’t going to listen when there was a loud smacking noise and I tensed waiting to feel the pain of where Bill hit me however when I didn’t feel a sting I looked back to see Bill sitting back on the bed with a red mark on his face as well as a look of shame and concern which were definitely two out of place emotions for Bill to be expressing. However one thing I noticed was off were his eyes. They were a light wheat gold and had round pupils as opposed to his dark gold cat’s eyes. He was acting odd also looking at his hands and even glanced in the mirror mutter things like “This isn’t right” and “not me” causing me to turn around and crawl slowly towards Bill.

The demon looked at me with a scared look on his face looking like he was about to cry and said “I’m so sorry Dipper I got carried away it’s been so long.”

I was surprised when he used my real name and confused about the last part of his sentence but for the sake of not scaring the already emotional demon I pulled him into a hug and petted his hair muttering “It’s okay Bill I’m fine you caught yourself in time.”

Suddenly Bill did burst into tears and clutched onto me shaking whispering in low voice “It won’t let me go. I can’t run from it. Please Dipper save me.”

Besides being creepy as hell being whispered in my ear Bill’s pleas just gave evidence to one of my theories. He sounded like he was asking for help to escape something manipulating him but what was the question and how to go about finding out more without throwing myself in needless danger was another. I let Bill hold onto me as he calmed down running my nails soothingly across his back like Mabel would do for me when I would wake up from a nightmare when I was young. Bill tears seemed to have subsided but I could still feel him shaking as I detached from the clingy demon looking him once more in the face confirm the unusual appearance of his eyes finding this weird moment of moral clarity still surprising.

I gently smoothed his hair back and said “Why don’t we get dressed is that okay with you Bill?”

The demon nodded and said “Here let me help Dipper.”

He snapped his fingers dressing us in pajamas the crazy turn of events definitely killing any type of erection either of us had as Bill yawned and crawled over to his pillows curling up on them still looking frightened and asked “Dipper will stay here till I fall asleep?”

Watching the frightened demon look at me with his large wheat gold eyes I could not muster up an answer and merely crawled over to him curling up beside him allowing him to hold me as one would hold a stuffed animal and waited for him to fall asleep.

 

*** * ***

I laid there half dozing not really able to sleep concerned about Bill weird clarity moment and what sparked it and if they were able to be triggered or if they just happened and if he has ever experienced one before. I looked at the digital clock on Bill’s bedside table realizing I had been laying there for almost two hours and untangled myself from Bill and sat up on the edge of the bed looking back at Bill seeing the sleeping demon hugging a pillow snoring softly. I walked out of his bedroom finding we were on the opposite side of the top floor and found my way to the stairs and headed down in the kitchen stopping when I saw a tall alabaster man with bubblegum pink hair fluffed around emerald ram horns dressed in a black dress shirt and a bright pink vest sipping out of a wine glass with a wine bottle which was half empty sitting next to him. It took me seconds to put two and two together who this was and I growled and grabbed a steak knife when he wasn’t looking tucking it in the waistband of my pants and entered his line of vision making him smile snarkly as he took another sip of his wine.

“You’re a sick motherfucker you know that.” I growled at him approached him never taking my eyes off him.

Theo merely smirked and replied “I warned you didn’t I Dipper but yet as always you mortals never listen you insist your always right and I am just an idiot spouting ominous pointless warning.”

I hissed at him “You went way too far your lucky Bill’s asleep right now or I would help him tear you to pieces. No matter how mad I get at Bill you will always be far worse than he is you are the most pathetic petty monster I have ever encountered. No matter how illogical the reason at least Bill always has a reason or goal to his action you just hurt him cause your mad when there is way more peaceful ways to remedy anger against someone other than raping them.”

Theo chuckled “You have no idea how much William would have enjoyed that if that was indeed my William and not some pathetic monster.”

I walked up to him and snatched the wine glass out of his hand splashing the blood red contents in his face watching it get all over his pink vest as he looked down saying blandly “That is going to stain I hope you know that.”

I smiled and said “Good if you lucky you’ll be able to get rid of the blood stains too.”

Theo looked up in surprise though too late to stop the steak knife I plunged in his neck staggering him and making bright pink squirt out of the now severed artery as I backed away picking up a carving knife and falling into a solid stance Grunkle Ford had taught me when he taught me how to knife fight. The demon gave me a venomous look as he yanked the steak knife out of his neck.

“You lucky I have an unbreakable restraint towards killing children or William would be waking up to your corpse.” Theo hissed holding his bleeding neck still somehow managing to stay on his feet with how much blood he lost already.

“How the hell are you still alive?” I asked shifting the carving knife in my hand keeping a laser focus on the injured creature.

Theo gave a breathy laugh “You underestimate me boy it takes far more than a severed artery to kill a Geonyx demon.”

I gave him a dark look and said “Guess I’ll have to try harder then.  Honestly one less demon in the world won’t bother me any.”

I quickly moved towards Theo keeping steady footwork and took a swing when he smiled and vanished making me stop and look around hoping maybe he just bolted finding he wasn’t going to get much from me when a pair of lukewarm hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

“Rule one of picking fight with a magically adept creature NEVER LOWER YOUR GUARD!” His fingers jabbed at a pressure point making me drop the knife and snapped his fingers causing my body to go limp falling into his waiting arms as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out into the living room throwing me on the couch holding a black towel to his neck.

“Now I said it takes more than just severing an artery on me to kill me only because you human would die in seconds from the blood loss however I can die from this child if I don’t take care it. I am not fighting you for several reasons. One because I am injured of course and two because your technically still an innocent in a predicament with a particularly manipulative creature and I don’t feel its right to injure someone in a situation they are staying in for both a noble purpose and basically being unable to walk away alive. Three of course if two was not applicable is I am so low on energy fighting you would put me out of commission for weeks should I expend the energy I don’t have that would be necessary to combat an armed mortal with noticeable blade expertise and not kill you cause killing you is simple disarming and incapacitating you safely is more work than I am capable of at the moment.” Theo explained looking noticeably tired and sick now that I was forced to calm myself and analyze the alabaster demon.

“So you’re just going to leave me here paralyzed for Bill to find?” I growled following his pacing like a paranoid hawk.

Theo smirked “Oh heavens no child I’m going to feed off you to regain my stamina which will probably knock you out with how hungry I am. Honestly hon you thought I was just going to up and leave without punishing you for stabbing me in the neck. Dear lord what are they teaching kids these days I learned from a young age every action has a consequence you stabbing me for no reason is certainly no exception.”

Theo hovered over me smiling creepily his neck all but stopped bleeding though discolored with shades of black as he lightly ran one of his sharp green fingernails over my face and said “You’re not a bad looking meal to be honest a little younger than I like to go for but I am not breaking my rules you are mature enough according to human standards so there nothing about this that should be extremely wrong. Even though I like my meals consent on these matters I’m not doing anything drastic due to you being virgin territory so my action are nothing a human mind can’t block out if coping is not an option.”

I paled piecing together what he wanted from me and snarled “You fucking touch me and I will scream for Bill and I hope he is in a foul mood when he gets down here cause Bill is not pretty when he is pissed and I will do nothing to stop him from shredding some perverted bubblegum bitch like you. If you haven’t seen the hickies on my neck than means my body is already being used by one demon I don’t need another demon getting handsy with me you can fucking starve for all I care I should have stabbed you the dick if you have one I mean really…”

Theo made a weird noise sounding like a pissed cat and roughly grabbed my hair covering my mouth with his filling my mouth with his thick smooth tongue making me gag slightly. The demons mouth tasted like wine and strawberries as he propped his knee up on the couch to steady himself due to his height making it hard for him to comfortably lean over.

He pulled his mouth off mine running his long thick black tongue over his lips and said his voice tinged with an ethereal echo “This would go a lot faster and smoother if you would shut up for five god damn seconds. I usually gag overtalkative meals but my environment lacks a proper item to gag you with and summoning one of my gags from home is more magic than I can afford right now so I am going to keep shoving my tongue down your throat till you get the point and stay quiet. Honestly any homosexual man would kill to let a face like mine play with them you are either a giant fucking prude or William’s got your dice in so tight of a grip that you’re honestly convince he’s the only piece of ass good enough for you.”

I stared scathingly at the demon but stayed silent to avoid Theo Frenching me again as he paused for a second gauging my reaction before smiling “You learn quickly always a good thing now…”

Theo leaned in gently sliding his fingers through my hair and placed soft kisses along my jawline like he was trying to relax me which was never going to happen. Surprisingly he was gentle as hell his hand just feeling me up while his mouth left soft teasing kissing along my jaw and neck.

I figured if I was going to be stuck here for a bit mines well try to get info out of him and asked calmly so he wouldn’t think I was going to start ranting again and gag me with his tongue “Who is Bill to you I mean don’t you think I at least deserve to know that much seeing as I’m kinda caught in the crossfire between you and him.”

Theo said quietly against my neck “Someone who was very dear to me as dear as your Mabel is to you.”

I forced myself to push aside that fact he knew my sisters name and said piecing his statement together “So he is family and judging by the comparison in importance you made with my sister I can only assume he is you brother?”

Theo’s hand went up my shirt and his fingers played with my nipples as he answered “Correction child he WAS my brother I have no idea who that stranger is anymore William died a long time ago I am just here to snuff out that abomination using my brother’s nickname and magic so my brother’s memory can be completely at peace.”

I bit my lip trying not to whimper as Theo nipped my neck and rolled my nipple between his fingers hard enough to bring out the sensitivity in them. His hand slid between my legs palming my crotch making me pant softly. Suddenly he tugged my pants down and I felt something slick and smooth press against my cock making me look down to see a writhing pink tentacle curl around my cock as Theo whined softly.

“You have no idea how hard you are making me control myself right now Dipper you have no idea how much I would love to take you but without your consent no such thing will happen. God I am so hungry right now and you would make such a filling meal if you would just say yes to me.”  He purred softly.

The demon was definitely restraining himself which was evident by the manic look in his eye. Theo spread my legs and detached his cock from mine before kneeling down licking the precum off mine before taking the stiff appendage in his mouth and resting my legs on his shoulders. His mouth was warm compared to his skin temp and the way his tongue worked had me at a loss for words as the only noises escaping my mouth were soft moans and whines. My head lolled back as the guilty thought of Theo being better at this then Bill creeped into my head. My gut tightened the faster and harder Theo sucked me off until I forced to bite my lip to keep the loud moan forcing its way up not to wake Bill and released in Theo earning an appreciative moan from the demon as he slid his lips along my now flaccid length and licked his lip after swallowing me. His black tongue cleaned his hand of a strange slightly shimmery green substance on his hand which I could only assume was his sexual fluids as I heard him zip his pants back up. He gently resituated my pants and looked down at me with a soft look in his eye as he brushed my hair out of my face.

“You’re a good boy Dipper and you don’t deserve any of what’s happening to you but maybe the nicest thing I can do for you is let you get out of this yourself. I want to help but I at a loss for how to go about helping you in a way that doesn’t leave you looking at me as the villain.” He said softly.

A part of me wanted to hate him though another part of me could somewhat understand his loss seeing as I would be devastated if Mabel suddenly threw morality out the window and started hurting people maybe not the point of killing her but who’s to say there wouldn’t be violence? Theo felt he was doing the right thing making a monster like Bill pay for replacing William and wrapping my human brain around a demons morals was a stupid fruitless effort with how little I understood demons in general.

He turned to leave when I called out “Theo wait!”

The alabaster demon turned to face me with curiosity in his black and green eyes and I quickly said “What if William is not gone but trapped and has been for a long ass time? What if he is just as confused and upset about this as you are and has no way to contact you or convey he needs help cause the demon we know as Bill is suffocating him into silence. I think William is still there but is too weak to come out leading everyone to believe Bill is just a malicious version of William.”

Theo looked stunned “What are you trying to say child that William is being manipulated? I mean I have never thought about it before only cause he never presented me with evidence of an outside evil manipulating his actions but if a victim of his is saying this then it might be something to look into. As a man of science I feel obligated to exhaust all my ideas on William behavior and accept people who have been targeted by William too if they have an idea to bring to the table.”

I cast a nervous look upstairs and looked at Theo “Is there any way I can summon you if I find out more or get any new evidence cause with how paranoid Bill is right now chances of me being let outside this manor of horror are slim to none and he catches me talking to you it’s a toss who he is gonna kill first cause no offense I’ll throw you under the bus for my survival if it comes down to it.”

Theo chuckled “I wouldn’t expect anything less Dipper but yes I will leave a book in you room with my summoning info so if you get lonely or an update on you manipulation theory then you can summon me and I will show up in your room seeing as William was foolish enough to give you warded space and yes he is honest that room is warded top to bottom because I had ideas of showing up in your room to talk to you though I didn’t want my nosey brother to find out and take it out on you.”

“One more question for now. How did you get in here?” I asked curious the whole time about that seeing as Bill would make it so nothing got out (namely me) and especially nothing got in (but him of course) which made me curious how Theo may have slipped by the probably enormous amount of magic security Bill had probably instilled depend on where this house truly was.

Theo smiled “Without giving you exact details in case you turn on me William when he lets his ego get involved with his schemes leaves glaring openings in his plans and safe places and since he doesn’t remember me he doesn’t remember the wards to keep me out plus he is too weak in his current form to even attempt to bar my entry into his little glorified prison for his trophy nerd so it was simple finding this place and slipping in with ease just as it will be slipping out. Now you should rest I took a lot of energy from you and I am honestly astounded you’re still talking so sleep and I shall see you again soon.”

He opened a pink portal and walked though leaving me able to move again but too lethargic to really move far so I curled up on the couch and pulled a gold blanket over myself letting my noticeably exhausted body sink into the couch hoping I didn’t just sign up to be another demon’s pet on top of being the possessive paranoid one’s upstairs.   


	8. Hope.

**{(OvO)} {(OvO)} {(OvO)}**

 

He had been here five minutes and I already want to strangle him not only was he doing everything to push my buttons he was super clingy to Stan like he knew it made me irritated.

I sat quietly as Stan explained the situation to Rick who said “Morty would be dead in a week give or take if he ran off but most Dipper’s I have encountered are pretty self-sufficient without there Fords as well as scrappers when you back them in a corner but then again most Fords have abandonment issues so there Dipper feel bad straying far from them.”

I hissed “I do not have abandonment issues.”

Rick shrugged “Hey I’m just making observations here and you pitched a fit when I tried to leave you on your own in your portal days so I don’t know about you but when someone clings to someone like an overly attached girlfriend and throws a hissy fit about being left I’m gonna call that abandonment issues Fordsy.

I snarled at him “Just do your job and get out.”

Rick smirked “Fine fine don’t get your feather in a ruffle Miss Prissy.”

I glared at him as Rick scanned the room giving a troubled look and said “Something inhuman was in this room last night.”

I perked up and asked “What do you mean?”

Rick explained “Scanners are picking up a faint trace of an alien substance. I don’t think Dipper left on his own like I said Dipper’s have one hell of a guilt complex for abandoning their Ford.”

Rick looked around before his scanner beeped getting closer to the bed when Stan asked “So ya think Dipper was taken?”

Rick looked back at Stan “Come on Lee you and I both know he has no reason to hate you that note sounded one hundred percent falsified I am pretty sure no Dipper has the emotional capacity to throw their Stan’s past back at them or condemn there family as suffocating.”

Rick stopped at the edge of Dippers bed narrowing his eyes and knelt down digging under the bed as Stan’s amber eyes were glued to Rick slender ass making me roll my eyes always finding Rick’s bony frame unappealing and regretting ever having questionable thoughts about the ex-rockstar in my portal days. Rick came back up and had with him a blue shredded tank top and a shrilly beeping scanner in his hand. The tank top was stuck together with something no doubt what was making Ricks scanner go crazy. He immediately walked past us and headed downstairs to his makeshift lab in our living room and threw the tank top in a bigger scanner with an unreadable expression on his face when a set of results came up and Rick sighed.

“Okay first things first there was something definitely inhuman staying in Dipper room last night and Dipper was comfortable enough with it to let it be there.”

Both Stan and I held troubled and puzzled expressions as I asked “And what makes you say that?”

Rick looked back at us and said “Cause Fordsy the substance on Dipper tank top is semen from a unknown inhuman creature I have never catalogued and is roughly about twelve hours old so whatever were dealing with got frisky with your nephew last night and did one of two things: Convince Dipper to leave with him or kidnapped him against his will though either way the notes not written by Dipper and is probably a tactic our little friend used to try and deter you from pursuing by driving and emotional wedge between all of you. The concerning factors here are Fordsy said the only one in Dipper’s room last night was some guy name William and you two seem convinced he was human if you let him stay the night the other factor being the inhuman unknown semen on Dippers tank top meaning he gave something consent to get frisky with him or got bullied into questionable acts.”

Stan looked worried “So how do we find him?”

Rick shrugged “I don’t think I can help you much there Lee we have no idea who took him we can only assume it was this William fellow who may or may not be human and it’s been over twelve hours since they left meaning they could be anywhere.”

I gritted my teeth and snapped “So that’s it we just accept he’s gone?”

Rick snapped back “I don’t know what you’re expecting of me Ford I’m a scientist not a fucking miracle worker I may be the smartest man in the universe but I can’t pull answers out of my ass. If it makes you feel better I can set up surveillance in nearby towns to see if they pop up who knows we may get lucky but even doing that it puts us in a giant ass waiting game. I’ll find a place to stay nearby so Lee doesn’t have to keep using that crusty ass old cellphone and start making preparations to bug all the towns and cities in the surrounding areas and I’ll even go as far as covering the roads too so nothing will be able to creep past without me knowing.”

I smiled at him telling myself that maybe Rick wasn’t so bad. Rude and a drunk yes but he did seem to care underneath his cynical exterior perhaps because he knew he would be just as worried if Morty up and disappeared on him when Rick looked at me and said “Ugh can you stop with the weepy smile and I swear to god you try to hug me or try any similar gesture I will shove a stun gun in your crotch…on high.”

Yep definitely an asshole but at least and asshole with a heart.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

I woke up to find Bill had not woken up yet and dragged myself off the couch still feeling sleepy but headed to the kitchen to confirm the mess Theo left and got to work cleaning the bright pink blood off walls and counter hoping the cleaner I was using would mask the smell of strawberries permeating the kitchen. I didn’t want to get involved with Theo but maybe by doing so I could get him to spare Bill and help me it didn’t hurt to have a genius demon on my side that was more understanding than Bill was on a good day and he seemed to value humans in a sincere sense unlike Bill who treated us as tools or means to an end. I had finally got the kitchen spotless when the sound footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as Bill walked in looking dead on his feet.

“Food. Tea. Now” he mumbled and dragged himself to the living room where I could hear him turning on the television.

I prepped him a pot of ginger tea and quietly brought him the tea first setting it on the table when Bill reached out and pulled me into his lap as I said with an annoyed tone “Bill I still have to make you food I will cuddle with you when I am done making you a snack.”

Bill let out a low rumble in his chest and said “I’m not hungry for human food…”

He started licking my shoulder nibbling at the skin when he broke a small bit of skin and licked at the bead of blood shuddering making me scared when he made my shirt disappear and he reached down my pants pulling out my cock stunning me with the sudden shock of pleasure allowing him to sink his teeth into my shoulder. The feeling of the pain in my shoulder mixed with the feeling of Bill giving me a handjob was almost intoxicating when Bill started sucking on the wound while pleasuring me. Loud moans spilled from my lips at the feeling of Bill’s hand stroking me and his mouth and tongue causing stings of pain as he consumed my blood leaving me feeling almost light headed when a finally came all over Bill’s hand and he took his mouth away from the wound licking it once more to heal it as I leaned back against him looking at Bill seeing is cats eye pupils dilated and his lips stained red with my blood which he slowly ran his tongue over and cleaned them off. The light headed feeling intensified after losing all that blood and orgasming only for Bill to place the tea cup I brought for him to my lips.

“Drink you will feel better.” He said soothingly.

I took a drink of the spicy tea feeling my insides warm up and my head clear and Bill made me drink the whole cup of the considerably cooled down tea. Bill cleaned up his hand and tucked me back in my pants before making me consume another cup of tea which was actually really helping the dizziness. I was pretty sure he was going to make me drink the whole pot especially since he kept filling up the cup and making me drink it. He eventually stopped making me drink tea and resigned himself to holding me his finger tracing lazily over my stomach his other hand on the remote trying find a decent show to watch when he sighed in an annoyed fashion.

“I’m bored…” He said before pushing me off him.

“Well what do you want to do because as a mortal everything you find fun is literally against our deal.” I responded in a more annoyed tone than I probably should have.

Bill snapped “Well if you going to take an attitude with me maybe I’ll start with burning the west side of town down to entertain me.”

Without thinking I sneered “Ya know Bill do you ever look at someone’s throat and think man that nice sun kissed tan skin would look fantastic with a razor sharp knife going over it?”

Bill looked taken aback by my comment as I continued “I have also contemplated putting rat poisoning or bleach in you tea just to see if either will kill you. I could also use the sleep aid I found the groceries to drug you something fierce and just cut you up piece by fucking piece I’ll make sure to take the important bits off first in case you wake up so you’re all but useless as I work on peeling your skin off in painfully thins slices like skinning a fish. Even better maybe I’ll cut your fingers off and sever you tendons and hang your still conscious mutilated body from the second floor.

 

**/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\**

 

At first I was shocked by Pinetree’s sudden loss of morals as he rattled off all the nasty things he fantasized about doing to me but then as soon as the shock wore off his threats of torture became the most delicious of dirty talk. My favorite threat was him saying he was gonna skull fuck me through my blind eye and if I was still somehow alive he was gonna shove his bloody cock in either my ass or my mouth he hadn’t decided yet. My fingers twitched at the desire to start stroking myself while listening especially with how painfully hard I was getting.

My hand snapped out and grabbed the back of his hair shocking him into silence his mouth open as if mid threat but closed in a snarl as I said “Who knew you had such a beautiful violent filthy mouth Pinetree and like I said that is a mouth I can enjoy. Now why don’t you use that dirty mouth of yours to take care of the problem you caused.”

Pinetree mechanically looked down at my crotch to see the strained bulge in my pants and said in a deadpan voice “You have two hands and magic take care of yourself for once.”

I gave him a wide smile and roughly grabbed his chin “Open up or I’ll break your fucking jaw Pinetree.”

Pinetree smiled “No you won’t cause if you do I know you’ll fix it but that will be the final straw and you’re gonna have to have eyes everywhere if you don’t want me on your ass 24/7 to the point its either give up or kill me and we all know you don’t have the balls to do either.”

I hissed in anger and backhanded the mouthy mortal and snarled “Open your mouth now or I will make you sleep in goddamn basement on a cot with cockroaches as big as your hand that bite.”

His tough guy act was starting to break as he seemed to be weighing how much farther he could push me when his mouth slackened and I smiled prying it open as I tugged my pants down breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure of my pants was no longer constricting my erection. I brought him closer licking my lips when his mouth wrapped around the tip making me quickly push in.

“That’s right Pinetree take me all in every last inch but do be careful not to suffocate yourself and breathe through your nose.” I said smirking feeling my cock penetrate the back of his throat.

I could feel Pinetree quickly trying to relax his gag reflex as tears started to stream from his eyes as I began guiding his mouth up and down the sweet warm feeling of his tongue sliding over the underside of my dick making me shudder in pleasure. I gripped the back of his head and steadily started fucking his face feeling his hands grip my legs to remain steady before I slowed closing my eyes and letting out a low moan as I orgasmed in his mouth pushing the boy back.

He looked ready to spit so I fixed him with a cold stare and said “You know better than to spit me out because if you do I will just take advantage of that pretty mouth again and again until you learn and with how new my body is to sex I can get hard rather easy and more than once trust me Pinetree you thought that was bad oh no I will make the second time ten times worse. Now swallow boy.”

Pinetree glared at me but swallowed the semen in his mouth nonetheless as I leaned back smiling tucking myself back in my pants as I said “Now go to your room for the night I think you need to reevaluate where you stand with me to prevent this from happening again. I will let you out of time out when you can learn to behave and act like your seventeen not seven.”

He quickly got up and practically ran to his bedroom though not before I could hear him grumbling insults most starting with the adjectives “psychotic” or “sadistic” though I chose to ignore his muttered negativity as I heard his door slam. I eyed the television not really watching it as I sat there unable to prevent myself form getting lost in my own vast mind. Pinetree was right I would have never broke his jaw the threat was empty and hollow and I couldn’t help but feel a weird pang in my heart for slapping him. I shook my head of the disturbing human guilt and leaned on the arm of the couch finding I couldn’t stop thinking about how I handled that situation. As much fun as it was torturing Pinetree his young human psyche was slowly breaking as made apparent by his earlier comments of murdering me in gruesome ways or even having the boldness to threaten a god such as myself in the first place. I only made this place to fix my own frayed psyche without considering what I was doing to my precious pet sapling and could only curse the that bastard Theo for pushing me like this in the first place. Something was also severely wrong with this body seeing as when Pinetree and I got frisky earlier my brain completely shut down only for me to wake exhausted and dressed when I clearly remember being stark naked rubbing myself against Pinetree’s ass. I hated not having all the answers especially when I knew that someone did and they were dangling them like a carrot in front of me. So many unanswered questions sitting in my lap. Like why was this Theo character convinced I was his brother along with this Xillia woman? One person’s speculation and insistence was easy to brush off but two people especially seeing as Xillia and Theo had a familial connection that was hard to ignore. Xillia claims to be the ruler of the Flat Dimension but for the life of me I could not dredge up much in my memory about  the Flat Dimension hierarchy or even my place in there society. Were the Flat Dimension citizens humanoid? Did we have a monarchy style government? Am I that important to the Flat Dimension to be literal royalty? I sighed laying my head back on the couch asking myself when I began to care this much about my past a past that gets harder to remember with each passing century. Nothing about my past really seemed important until Pinky popped up and started harassing me with accusations of him being a ghost from my past. I knew I would never be able to threaten answers out of him with how he seemed to grossly overpower me and sweet talking them out of him was a no go also with his apparent inability to be bullshitted and his massive murder boner for me. My mind momentarily wandered to using Pinetree as a middle man but that presented a massive list of problems and dangerous what ifs that I was not willing to deal with. My list right now seemed simple find a way to screw Theo over and wring him for answers and learn how to emulate reasonable human emotions while retaining dominance in this deal so Pinetree doesn’t snap and attempt to skin me alive.

 

**< 3=== <3=== <3===**

 

I watched him deep in thought sitting on the couch completely unaware of my presence as he chewed his thumbnail in frustration much like he would when he was a young boy. I stepped closer to get a better look at him seeing he looked tired physically as well as mentally as my hands twitched with the urge to brush the lock of hair escaping the fluffy two toned mess out of his eyes. I sighed and walked away figuring it was no use tormenting myself over what I could not fix at the moment. I proceeded through the gaudily decorated house tempted to smile seeing as William was always the flashy sort always trying to impress with how expensive or elaborate he could make something I guess even in this state of mind it was still one of his more prominent traits. The whole house was decorated in gold and black with minor accents of red here and there but the door I was looking for prominently stood on from the houses interior décor. I stood in front of the ornate dark blue door with a large pine tree carved in it and touched the door feeling a slight resistance but nothing I couldn’t pass through. I pushed through the solid wood of the door letting my eyes adjust the dark of the room only to see no movement until I saw a shadow pass in the light of a little bathroom and slid up to the door finding the young mortal shoving his finger down his throat gagging until he finally threw up what smelled like ginger tea a copious amount of bile. The sight broke my heart as I wanted to go pull him in my lap and tell him it would be okay but I doubt I would serve as any help looking the way I did. There was another presence behind me so I looked over my shoulder seeing the soft emerald eyes of my eldest twin son watching me.

“How is he doing?” Theodore asked.

I sighed and looked back at the mortal hanging off the toilet groaning “Not so good dear.”

I could hear Theodore let out a low frustrated growl and snap “He is doing this to himself mother if he would let me kill William he wouldn’t have to suffer like this.”

I shook my head “I gave humans free will to suffer or succeed as they please William does not pose a threat to humanity as whole right now and the young boy sees something worth suffering for in your brother the only help we can offer as of now is keeping him alive until he is ready to throw in the towel. We are creators not dictators we have no right to kill William if the boy wishes to be William’s leash until such time as he fails or concedes defeat and William becomes an actual threat.

Theodore whistle “Wow mom that’s cold.”

I smirk “Says my precious ice master.”

Theodore shuffled his feet “So is there room for me to help?”

I smiled at him “Yes the boy knows of your existence and is willing to work with you to unravel the mystery of William’s broken moral compass so I say be his moral support and keep him going.”

Theodore looked uncertain so I asked “Do you honestly think William woke up one day and just decided on a whim to destroy the Flat Dimension and kill all the people he adored and/or respected especially his own mother?”

Theodore cringed when he looked at me remember I was little more than a ghost created by magic solid but still very much dead and disconnected from his plain of existence but said softly “I want to believe William is still in there but everything this creature does makes it harder and harder to believe such.”

I sighed “Keep an eye on this boy he may be our only hope at saving William besides you are terrible at hiding your fascination with a human and this one caught your eye didn’t he?”

Theodore rolled his eyes “Mother I gave up attempting to hide things from you at a young age but yes he does fascinate me for many reasons. One being very his similar personality to William especially with his intelligence and infuriating stubborn streak. This is what I think draws the monster downstairs to him he is falling for the boy but his love is dark and impure something he never had with the mortal Stanford Pines. Another fascinating bit is they share a red string of fate but neither seem compatible enough for it to be this thick especially with how he treats this boy.”

I mulled over Theodore’s words and said “Yes that is odd that a kind boy like him to would have red string of fate connection with this soulless creature but on that note that may prove William is still there lying dormant.”

Theodore gave me a quizzical look so I explained “A red string of fate is anchored in the soul this is why you can see it you have dominion over the soul so for them to be connected William surely still has a soul meaning he is still there leading me to believe he is held under something dark and out of his control.”

Theodore’s eyes lit up “Dipper said something along those same lines hinting at William being manipulated by something. Do you think he knows more?   

I glance towards the bathroom “I can only assume so that’s why it would be beneficial to gain his trust which means you might not want to feed off him without his consent if you want him to like you.”

Theodore cheeks flamed a bright pink as he looked away in embarrassment “If I helps he stabbed in the neck.”

I put my hand on my hip “Don’t act like I don’t know about you attacking who we hope is still William. The boy only attacked you because you handled a situation rather immaturely or in his opinion you acted like a monster.”

Theodore wanted to argue but knew better and resigned himself to giving me a grumpy look that never ceased to remind me of an angry kitten.

I gave one last look at the bathroom and said “Why don’t you see what you can do to comfort him and I will go do some digging to see if I can find anything that matches William’s behavior and what may be the cause of it.”

Theodore nodded as I opened a lime green portal and proceeded to step through giving my son one last smile and disappearing.

 

**({ | }) ({ | }) ({ | })**

 

I sighed and became visible slowly entering the bathroom making enough noise so it didn’t appear I was sneaking up on him making him weakly look up as I knelt down getting down on his level as a gesture of peace.

He eyed me with a blank look and asked in a scratchy voice “What do you want?”

Honesty seemed to be the best route if he was to understand and trust me so I said “My mother thinks it might be a good idea I stay near you for the time being. We are all kinda of the same opinion that the creature you know as Bill is indeed my brother William she is curious about what you know and how it pertains to William snapping and destroying the Flat Dimension almost a millennia ago.”

Dipper out of some need for comfort crawled over to me and nuzzled his lean body against me so I repositioned myself to I could hold him in my lap listening to him quietly cry against my chest as I pet his hair and using some of my magic to relax his body so he wasn’t wound up like a taut spring. Eventually my ass began to hurt sitting on the hard tile of the bathroom so I picked him up causing him to squeak but not resist and carried him over to the big blue canopy bed and set him gently on top of the blankets.

He looked so vulnerable and scared that my heart felt like it was shattering and I asked softly “Do you desire company or do you wish to be alone?”

He looked up and said weakly “You can stay if you want.”

I smiled “I’ll only stay if that is what you desire.”

He nodded as I sat cross legged at the end of the bed when he asked “Why do you or your mom care about me?”

I sighed “Contrary to what humans believe demons are not evil by default I mean yes there are evil demons just like there are other evil people in all manners of species but we do not seek to cause suffering as your human religious text dictates. Originally daemons were messengers of the gods and became condemned by western religion who seek to make people believe that there is one true god when your world was in fact created by more than one creator. To be honest the Norse and the Greek had the right idea in there god system even if all their gods are false also. Magic was condemned as evil and replaced by so called miracles and bullshit mysticism of a higher power. My mom would be what you consider God having put humankind on the map but the concept of humanity was first conceived by my Grandpa Cipher only for his life to be cut short and my mom being the doting daughter she was continued what she thought was a noteworthy experiment that soon became a loved creation. William and I just filled in the blanks as we got older and smarter.”

Dipper propped himself up on the pillows “So Bill is technically a god?”

I snorted “Oh heavens no he just likes to think he is. William is what is referred to as a Creator like me meaning we don’t have control over humanity though we can better or worsen your life by messing with things like time or your surroundings. To force you to do something outside of your free will is a direct violation of our Creator status and can draw very negative attention of the multiverse goddess Axolotl this is one of the reasons why we are forced to make deals to possess other creature the other being so if one of us were to go rogue like William did he can’t just body hop without someone having a chance at saying no.”

Dipper eyed me curiously and asked “So what does Bill really look like realistically cause with how you look and saying you’re twins I doubt the face I’m used to is his real face.”

I leaned back on my hands and said “Imagine me with black skin, neon blue hair, gold horns and wheat gold human looking eyes and you basically have Williams’s natural appearance.”

Dipper looked confused “I thought you said you were twins.”

I chuckled “We are we are fraternal twins there is no such thing as identical twins in my species due to certain parts of our body not biologically matching our twin for example our horn color, hair, eyes and blood only thing that would match would be our horn shape, skin color, body type, give or take an inch our height and our age or depending our gender. Though when I was born I had a rare genetic disorder where I wasn’t born with any chromosomes making me a genderless creature who can fluidly switch between genders whereas William is biologically male. This disorder also cost me the pigment in my skin as well as making my eyes go from a white backdrop to a black one. I would have had black skin like William but without a gender my body couldn’t tell if I was supposed to have dark colored skin like a male or pastel skin like a female so I got starch white skin.”

Dipper shifted “I mean even if it is a disorder you still look really cool and you’re really pretty for a guy or girl and even though I may have perceived it wrong you at least tried to help me and you honestly try to make up for shitty things you do. I guess what I am trying to say is you have a more justifiable reason for being an asshole than Bill does.”

I gave the kind mortal a smile “As much as I appreciate your compliment on my appearance I don’t think anything I have done is justifiable in the slightest if I hadn’t tortured William you wouldn’t be in here plus I touched you without your consent and fed off you because I was irresponsible and provoked you causing you to stab me as punishment. I think me getting involved like this was irresponsible as a whole and I have just wrought one problem on you after another.”

Dipper scooted closer to me and said “Hey don’t think like that you’re stressed cause your brother is a sadistic asshole with no explanation and is picking on something your mother created and it probably been a long time since you have had anything to do with him but look you’re doing something now and trying to help someone else in the process on top of proving demons can actually be good guys. I’m pretty sure I should never equated a demon moral compass with a human one with how much more bullshit you have to put up with than us so were cool…besides is it bad I liked when you touched me…and uh…I wouldn’t…ummm…mind if you did it again.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the stuttering human who gave me a huffy look so I said “Please excuse my laugher hon but you have no idea how often this happens to me. I can get creepy as fuck with someone and nine outta ten times I get them coming back for more I don’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse. But I have a better idea if you’re willing to hear it?”

Dipper nodded.

“Why don’t I let you get some payback and play with me I think that would be far more interesting and just than me taking advantage of you again?” I said with a mischievous smirk that made the mortal blush a cute pink.

He immediately ran to the bathroom where I heard he sink running and him brushing his teeth no doubt so his mouth wouldn’t taste like vomit. I sprawled out on the pillow and worked on loosening my tie just to tease him but planned on letting him undress me himself.

 

**- >> ->> ->>**

 

I tried to calmly walk out the bathroom but felt antsy especially with how the alabaster demon made me feel. Being close to him was comforting in a weird way like he canceled out any negativity in the room and filled it with tranquility. It was more or less like his own emotions could control the feel of a room and everyone in it. Like when he was stressed earlier this afternoon I felt the stress as if it were my own and now his calm filled me with a sense of warmth and comfort which I think he was consciously doing unlike earlier when his negative emotions affected me. Walking back out in the bedroom I kept asking myself why I was doing this only coming up with stupid reasons like he was being nice, he was giving me a choice, he was offering his own body free of charge or out of guilt for molesting me which made me sound petty when that reason came up. Part of me also craved sexual activity where I was in control and I could move at my own pace so Theo offering to let me play with him seemed too good to pass up which would sound horrible to any reasonable person. Theo was laying on the bed fiddling with his maroon necktie finally pulling it off and looked over at me with a flirty teasing smile. I crawled in the bed moving closer to him feeling nervous as fuck but a different kind of nervous than I felt when I got sexual with Bill. Theo reached out and pulled me on top of him his hand moving behind his head as if saying that was as far as he was gonna control the situation. Looking down at Theo he was very pretty man with a slightly angled feminine face but just enough of a jawline to distinguish him as male. His eyes were slightly bigger than a human’s with long thin eyelashes that framed both top and bottom lids and green eyes that looked like polished emerald with a light luminescence. I slowly ran my finger through his fluffy bubblegum pink hair finding it almost feather soft watching his pink tinted lips part in soft sigh. I moved one of my hands to his mouth running my thumb over his lips finding them soft and smooth when out of curiosity I separated his lips looking at his sharp teeth that looked similar to Bill’s but almost luminescent white whereas Bill’s had a more dull human whiteness to them. I carefully poked my finger in his mouth feeling the tip finding them sharp but not razor sharp though I would say they could pierce flesh with ease. Theo didn’t seem to mind my analysis of his face and even seemed to be enjoying it as if none of his other sexual partners had ever taken the time to admire how fascinating he looked.

Knowing Theo was genderless I couldn’t help but stupidly ask “Umm…I was merely curious but what is your sexual orientation?”

Theo chuckled “Honestly my species does not have such thing as sexual orientation we find love acceptable in all forms and gender combinations but over the millennia I have found this is not an acceptable answer for some people especially a lot of human populated dimension so to put it in a way you would understand I identify as pansexual I am more into loving a person for who they are not what’s in their pants. If I may inquire the same of you out of curiosity seeing as we are on the subject.”

I leaned back resting my hands on his thick thighs and said “God that’s a good question. For the longest time I was heterosexual until about fifteen or sixteen when I found myself eyeballing dudes too. I got kinda self-conscious about romance because I didn’t know what I wanted and dating women was hard because for some reason being intimate with a woman half scared me and half held no appeal but at the same time I still found some women attractive. I thought maybe I was bisexual but it was iffy if sex with woman wasn’t my cup of tea.”

Theo looked up at me and asked “What did you find lackluster about the thought of sex with a woman?”

I sighed and said “Guess it’s the whole getting a girl pregnant thing I mean I know it sounds terrible but I don’t really want a family I want to travel and see the world before I am old plus I don’t think I would make a really great parent. I guess this is why having a boyfriend seemed more appropriate for the life I envisioned I mean don’t get me wrong I still find some woman very beautiful but I don’t know most reasonable fertile woman are not going to want to spend the rest of their life with me.

Theo looked like he was thinking before saying “Any narrow minded person would say you’re just a gay man in denial but in my personal opinion you might be polysexual.

I raised an eyebrow “Huh?”

Theo chuckled humorously “Polysexual is a sexuality that allows you to love all genders but exclude ones that are not your cup of tea. William identified as polysexual seeing as he was down for sex with most genders except cisgender females which sounds a lot like your dilemma.”

I looked at him in surprise “That actually sounds reasonably accurate when you describe my sexual tastes.”

I looked at Theo wanting to ask more about his brother but felt kinda nosey asking questions I probably didn’t need to know.

Theo reached up and touched my face “Something on your mind hon?”

I tried to convincingly shake my head “Nope. Sometimes I just have weird spacing out moments.”

Theo lifted a pink eyebrow and smirked “Please Dipper my twin was a master liar to everyone but me and our mother you’re going to have to get past his level to fool me. You have questions I can see it in your eyes and body language and the way you’re trying to hide them means there personal questions you’re afraid to ask out of fear of angering me or appearing nosey.”

Damn observant Jesus demon.

I sighed “It’s kinda stupid but was Bill a virgin by any chance?”

Theo looked momentarily surprised before his face relaxed “If we are safe to assume Bill and William are the same person then no that ship sailed when William was young the reason it may appear that he is a virgin now is perhaps his body has been denied so long it has reverted to the sensitivity if a virgin which is why he gets excited so easily and rather aggressive in his advances when denied or it could be this human body he is in has never been expose to intimacy which can be why he craves it from you all the time.”

I looked towards my door “One thing I am confused about is why you need all the things Bill claims are human weaknesses if you’re both demons?”

Theo quirked the corner of his mouth up “Like?”

I shrugged “Like sleep, food, liquids, sex and emotional connections.”

Theo rolled his eyes “Hon I do need those things so does William whatever dark force may be trapping him in that human form is also convincing him those things are a necessary evil for him to be alive.”

I asked quietly “When was the last time you saw William?”

Theo sighed “About thirty five years ago when a mortal named Stanford Pines broke the seal I put on him. Around that time his mind was so deteriorated that his memories were going and there was no love left in his heart. He was running a dimension called the Nightmare Realm as there king. It had gotten so bad that William had forsaken his humanoid form for his Geo Form and changed his name to strictly Bill Cipher.”

Theo looked sad as he spoke and I asked “So why don’t you think the Bill downstairs is William.”

Theo sighed “Denial I guess. How does one believe the person they grew up with that loved them and protected them from all manners of abusers and assholes just one day wakes up and turns into the very same asshole and abuser they sought to protect their loved one from. William was my whole world my knight my best friend and then suddenly he turns into this horrifying villain over something neither of us saw coming. William was not a monster in any way shape or form he loved with everything he had even if I meant putting his own needs aside for the sake of the person he was trying to help. I guess I picked up this attitude to protect myself emotionally thinking William would be like this forever but now I think I have a reason to have hope again. I need to man up and accept that the creature downstairs in my twin brother who needs my help.”

I leaned down and hugged Theo straightening my legs out so I was laying on top of the demon who wrapped his long lean muscled arms around my waist as I said “You won’t be saving him alone I promise I will help you get your twin back and if it comes down to destroying him I won’t let you bear that burden alone either.”

Theo squeezed me burying his face in my shoulder “Thank you Dipper Pines for once I don’t feel so alone.”

We laid there for a while all thoughts of our previously planned activities abandoned for the warm comforting cuddling it had dissolved into when there was a solid knock on my door making Theo slowly drooping eyes snap to attention.

A voice behind the door said calmly “Pinetree I would like to have a word with you over dinner if you could meet me downstairs in about ten minutes.”

Theo flicked his eyes over to the door and mouthed the words “calm and polite” as if instructing me how to answer him so I responded “I’ll be down in five if that’s okay with you.”

I was hoping to try and suck up to his better nature by agree to be down sooner and heard him chuckle “Even better five minute should be enough to fix up the table.”

I heard him walk away as Theo sat up and stretched saying softly to me “I best go I have been horribly shirking work in the dimension I run and my assistant is gonna have my head if I keep letting it pile up. If you need me outside the times I am actually here I left a green leather journal on you bookshelf all you need to do is say the incantation over the frozen heart of a virgin creature and I will show up.”

I gave him a weird look and he started laughing before saying “I was joking love all you really need to do is use the incantation and array in the journal and drip a little blood in it to let me know it’s you summoning me. Honestly I am not that barbaric that I would ask for a creature sacrifice most honorable demons prefer offerings.”

I lifted and eyebrow and hesitantly asked “What are your preferred offerings since you seem pretty honorable.”

Theo smiled “It’s flattering you think I am honorable and to be honest I love offering of wine or alcohol in general, sweets or fruit and if I can get lucky enough willing virgins of any gender seeing as when I was revered a deity of love and romance or sometime sex and passion virgins would seek me out thinking it was good luck to lose their virginity to me now sex in general as an offering is nice regardless if there experienced or not.

I nodded “Those seem like pretty simple offerings for someone as powerful as yourself.”

Theo shrugged “I like to keep it simple with people who insist on looking up to or worshipping me. If someone is willing to devote themselves to you then you should never make their lives difficult by asking the impossible which is why I keep my offerings as simple as everyday things that make even normal people happy.”

I chuckled “God I wish Grunkle Ford would have summoned you instead you would have made him a hell of a lot more happy with how easy going you are.”

Theo shrugged again “It is what it is Dipper your uncle got unlucky with the demon he chose to align himself with but in the long run survived. Now it’s your turn to survive which I have no doubt you will. I never intended to make you my enemy but I refuse to force my presence on people who do not desire it. As you are probably aware of by now I am a creature often controlled by emotions not just my own but others as well such as that night you met me in my Geo Form. When you became embroiled in negative emotion it affected me seeing as you were in my realm known as the Soulplain and I got in your face for two reasons. One because your emotion tainted mine and two because I wanted to test you to see how far you bravery or foolishness would go and looking at where we are now I can see you are incredibly smart and strong as a human as well as a good person who looks past his own emotions at the truth.”

I sighed “Honestly Theo I sympathize with you way too much to hold little things like you feeding off me or getting in my face for me be stubborn against you. Bill has done far worse to me with no remorse for his actions I mean come on at least you feel guilty for you mistakes. You a have honest emotions and compassion which is why I am learning to trust you because honestly you don’t have to help me I mean what is one human to you over the millions of us in existence? You caring for one insignificant human out of the vast population of us shows you have more compassion and empathy than most human have for their own species and to me that is something worth trusting and respecting.”

Theo smiled warmly and cupped my face kissing me softly on the lips and said “You are good boy Dipper you would have been perfect for William.”

Theo smiled as he faded out of the room and I sighed figuring I should go see Bill for dinner before he got upset that I was taking forever. Hopefully Theo was right and William was able to be brought back. Time and hope were all we had to go on until the missing puzzle pieces fell into place.   


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

I wandered downstairs finding Bill setting food on the table making me lift an eyebrow and say “I don’t know if I should be impressed or frightened you can cook without burning the kitchen down or am I going to find out you had to rebuild the kitchen?”

Bill rolled his eyes “Very funny Pinetree but no being a creature of vast knowledge mundane skills like cooking are as simple as reading a cookbook and following instructions besides you would have to be an idiot to fuck up something as simple as venison, garlic potatoes and steamed vegetables.”

I sat down when Bill pulled out a chair for me and said “From a human standpoint Bill there are a lot of people who would fuck this up since this is not beginner level cooking you either got really lucky or cheated.”

Bill sat down “You seem to be of the opinion that I cheat on everything I do. Maybe it’s because you’re jealous I am infinitely more talented than you so you insist I cheat to put up a front.”

I rolled my eyes “You’re a trickster it not uncommon for people to think you cheat on everything to make yourself look better.”

Bill took a bite of his food “Humans are narrow minded and think the only skill a trickster has is the art of swindling people but honestly we are much more complex than that most trickster have other talents such as thievery, hustling skills, slight omnipotence and many can use magic such as myself but there are trickster who work on mortal skill alone such as charisma and a sliver tongue. Humans are quite capable of being tricksters though they often fall short when tricking anyone but their own species.”

I snorted taking a bite of my food finding the meat flavorful and tender and said “I don’t know Bill Grunkle Stan is a pretty good con artist/trickster if he can pull what he did on you five years ago.”

Bill gave a soft growl “Not a wise idea to poke fun at that Pinetree because if you ever fuck up bad enough to go against our deal one of the first things I’m gonna do is melt Fez’s brain right in front of his brother.”

I resigned myself to quietly eating for a few minute to let that stupid comment blow over before I asked “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

Bill perked up and said “Well Pinetree in case you haven’t noticed Summerween is coming up and I got to thinking. Your recent blow up may be from feeling caged in here with a monotonous scenery or the fact that I forced you in here. While I’m not setting you free I think it would be appropriate to give you some controlled freedom outside the house so next week there will be a Summerween party at that hillbilly Specs’s mansion and I think it would be fun night out.”

I eyed him to figure out if he was serious before saying “Not that I am arguing about going out on Summerween but don’t you think going to party at a friend of my family’s is a tad risky especially since I know my family attends every year as well as all the members of the zodiac I mean not saying I am stupid enough to socialize with them but that doesn’t mean they won’t talk to me or recognize me even if we are dressed up and I would rather not have you turn into the killer in basic Halloween movies and murder everyone in the mansion.”

Bill smirked “It’s hilarious how you underestimate me Pinetree. Absolutely no one will recognize us not even your ever observant twin sister. I don’t walk into tricky situations unless I know I’m trickier and trust me Pinetree I fooled your whole family once I will do it again this time even better.”

Bill seemed certain that the party wouldn’t end in disaster even though I could see so many things going wrong in minutes but I didn’t question him in case he changed his mind cause he thought I was second guessing him. We quietly ate the rest of our meal before Bill made me sit with him and watch television even though I would rather hang out with Theo in my room if he wasn’t busy and found myself nodding off the sleep with Bill stroking my hair.

 

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit study and jolted up spastically looking around. It was wall to wall books as far as I could see as well as plants of varying sizes and shapes in all manners of pots scattering the room. I got up off the couch I woke up on and carefully picked my way through the mess when I found a door ajar with a dim pink light coming out of it and opened it up to see a tiny woman reading a book her thin blue eyebrows furrowed in confusion or concentration as she absentmindedly chewed on a strand of her long wavy neon blue hair. She used two finger to push a pair of red horned rimmed glasses up and licked her finger before turning the page. The woman was definitely a demon like Theo judging by the large pair of shiny red antlers on her head as well as the pale green skin.

I stepped farther in the room and said hesitantly “H-hello?”

She looked up in surprise “Oh it worked.”

I must have looked confused causing her to smile “I apologize I pulled your soul into my plain of existence so we could talk. My son Theodore says you might know something about William?”

It clicked who this woman was “Your Theo’s mom!”

She chuckled “That I am allow me to introduce myself I am Xillia Hexaheart Cipher the Ruby Queen of the Flat Dimension.”

I was pretty sure she knew anyway but I said “Dipper Pines ma’am please to meet you. So umm what exactly do you want to know?”

She closed her book and hopped off her chair walking up to me. Unlike Theo who towered over me by a little more than a foot Xillia was at least a half foot shorter than me. She wore a dark pink half sleeve dress and appeared to be barefoot as she practically ballerina stepped over her extensive book collection and grabbed my hand leading me to a pile of large pillows where she motioned for me to sit and carefully situated herself also.

“So Theodore says you think William may be being manipulated by a dark force?” She asked calmly.

I shrugged “Bill’s always seemed like a really bipolar demon depending on what he wants from you and how fast normally dictates the kind of attitude he gives you. I mean most days he’s just a sarcastic insulting asshole and I take everything he says with a grain of salt. Somedays he’s absolutely heartless and I want to kill him in cold blood then you get days he as sweet a sugar and want to be my best friend only to do a one eighty when he gets bored or I am not giving him what he wants. There has only been one moment that seemed odd but one hundred percent genuine where Bill damn near raped me but slapped himself at the last minute and moved away from me and kept looking around and looking in the mirror muttering things like “this isn’t right” and “not me” while genuinely being concerned about me before he just kinda passed out.”

Xillia gave an interested look “That sounds a lot like how my husband acted when his personality darkened and seemingly out of nowhere too seeing as even as a sociopathic man he was not cruel in the least neither was William with as much psychopathic tendencies as he displayed.”

“So why did William destroy the Flat Dimension?” I asked hoping her telling me would help piece together some of puzzle.

Xillia sighed “It all went downhill when I told the boys I was giving Theodore my crown seeing as he was just a tad more responsible than William but by no mean was I going to not include William in royal decisions he was expected to be the head of the Geonyx council to oversee Theo and advise him but on Theo’s coronation day he just…broke. William was not petty or selfish or even jealous unless it came to someone stepping between him and something that was already his and by no means should have acted this way concerning my monarchy status seeing as both of them know full well it was my decision alone and neither of them would sway me one way or the other.”

That did sound incredibly unlike William with how Theo and Xillia both painted him in a selfless light that made you look at William as more of an angel than a demon but it still doesn’t answer what got him to that point one had to assume there was a catalyst somewhere an unknown factor even omnipotent creatures like Xillia and Theo weren’t seeing.

Going out on a limb I asked Xillia “Are there any creatures or forces in the multiverse strong enough to possess someone like William I mean knowing you guys can possess creature too but what it seems like here is he less broke and more got his free will sapped outta him like something slipped in his head and told him to hurt all of you and from the sounds of it was stronger and more malicious than William’s determination or love.”

Xillia thought for moment before saying slowly “One force but I assure you he’s dead and has been for longer than I have.”

I sighed “No offense Miss Xillia but I need straight answers if I am to figure out anything.”

Xillia took her glasses off “Not sure telling you this will help but it couldn’t hurt sharing this with someone besides Theodore but my husband Thadius has a way of manipulating the darkness in one’s heart and Corrupting them but where he got that power is unknown or why he turned into a violent abuser as well but I assure you he was dead far before William turned dark and anyone under that kind of spell snapped out of it the moment Thadius died so it unlikely my husband turned my youngest son evil.”

I deflated but asked out of mere curiosity “Who killed your husband they may have some idea or some helpful clue if Thadius did the same personality one eighty you seemed to say William did?”

Xillia gave a soft sad sigh “I doubt that child seeing as William was the one to do away with his father by sealing him with a particularly powerful seal that will ensure his existence never be heard of again and trust me I would be the first to know if Thadius was back from beyond the grave which puts us back at square one with what is wrong with my son.”

“Actually no it doesn’t seeing as I’m starting to think what is making William a prick made you husband the same way and why William suddenly snapped after years of him being gone is because what was affecting your husband passed itself onto his son seeing as William was the last to come into contact with his dad upon his death which means we are dealing with a force that body jumps after its original host dies or is too disabled to serve a purpose.”

Xillia looked like she was in thought and said “Okay then why is your uncle not the new host of this malicious evil if William was destroyed in his head while its good theory Dipper there are a lot of unanswered questions with it. You may have something with connecting my husband and my sons behavior due to their similar nature but I promise you William is a lot more watered down evil than my husband was making it almost impossible to believe it’s the same force with how William almost appears to have boundaries concerning you or this town whereas if Thadius wanted things like your body or this towns destructions he would take you whether you wanted him or not and burned this town down to the foundation after probably violating you to death William’s evil just seems like an abusive person who wants to have all manners or less than moral fun at everyone and everything’s expense. We may be dealing with a watered down version of my husband’s evil but that is a question mark right there. What I am really aiming to do is make William remember himself if I can do that maybe he will be foolish enough to sell himself out but right now William can’t even remember his own first name and forcing him to remember is not yielding any results we can work with plus I am now tasked with keeping Theodore from letting his emotions overwhelm him and keeping him from killing his brother who finds every possible way to set him off whether he knows it or not.”

I sighed “Look I am trying to help you the best I can honestly I was content in giving up as bad as that sounds for the safety of my family but then you and Theo get more involved pulling me out an ever consuming depression but also thrusting me in dangerous situation wanting me to help unravel a mystery that I have no idea where to begin unraveling. Bill was just a monster I met five years ago that hurt me and got defeated eventually and I was content to leave it at that then he comes back and forces me into this deal in exchange for my family’s wellbeing and honestly I was content to make that sacrifice not like there is anyone who will miss me besides me my family and honestly I would rather them miss me try to search for me for a couple years hell maybe fake my death so they could move on and just live out my existence making sure Bill didn’t turn another town into  a hellscape. I mean Bill treats me nicely when I listen to him so eventually I would just get in the habit of relentlessly pleasing him and in time become comfortable with being his pet and who knows with my ever increasing inability to give a shit I may develop his outlook on life disregarding anyone’s wellbeing but my own and for as long as their alive my family especially knowing Bill will never probably let me die so yeah good hundred years of keeping Bill entertained enough to let everyone in Gravity Falls die leaving no one of importance left I would just stop caring since I would have nothing left to care about. Apathy is an easy emotion when there is a complete absence of shits to be given.

Xillia’s red lips set in a hard line “You sound just like William when he has a depressive episode only difference is he sought attention for them sought validation when he felt worthless like no one would miss him if he up and checked out. You claim to be making a noble sacrifice but what is a sacrifice if no one is there to honor it. Even to claim you’re not being a hero for the recognition still makes you sound stupid true heroes exhaust all there options before taking the sacrificial lamb route your being a martyr is what you’re being and no one human or otherwise will honor a person who won’t even attempt to come home from a war.”

Xillia’s words felt like she had literally backhanded me and only angered me as I snapped “You try living with your psycho son and tell me you wouldn’t become an apathetic mess. You try being treated like someone’s bitch and being tortured and sexually assaulted on daily basis only to be told you want it and slowly over time believe you do. You have no idea what it’s like to be weak and defenseless scared you’re going to be hit or smacked for saying no and knowing you have no way out because you care about your family too much plus you’ll just get revived and smacked around for trying to escape through death. You’re a powerful demon queen whose probably never been in a situation like mine your literally God Xillia you make the rules I’m just one the insignificant meatsacks that has to follow them.”

Xillia gave a sad exasperated sigh “For your information child I have been in far worse of a situation than you are in. Living with my husband after he went dark was hell with how violent he was with me as well as William merely emotionally abusing Theodore. Whatever Thadius demanded from me I was forced to give trust me Dipper suicide crossed my mind a few time but I knew it was a cowards way out and I would be abandoning my sons to that monster. You have no idea the shame I feel that it got to the point William had to take care of my problem when I should have taken care of Thadius myself so yes I do know what it feels like to be weak and defenseless feeling like any moment my abuser will snap and end me. You are in just as bad a situation as I was for a mortal and I know your stressed, scared and you feel utterly alone trust me child I felt the exact same way but only difference is you are not alone like I was you have me and Theo I can’t say much of your family seeing as no offense but they would hardly help in this instance and one mortal in danger is enough.”

I took a deep breath to calm down and asked “Is there a way you could get a message to my family?”

Xillia shifted on her pillow and asked “If you’re so adamant on giving up why bother and tell them anything?”

I sighed looking up and smile “Because if you didn’t give up I’m not about to either guess you were divine interventions I needed.”

Xillia gave me a humorous smile and said “Good to hear that but on that note it would be unwise to tell them anything at this point.”

I lifted an eyebrow “Why?”

Xillia looked down “Your uncle is one reason he is a smart man yes but his logic is heavily saturated in emotions thus sometimes clouding his common sense. Say if I were to tell him anything there are many reasons he would not believe me or turn on me if I popped up in a more realistic way. Also he seems the like the kind of man you tell to do something and he does the complete opposite thinking he knows better so if I told him to stay put and not antagonize William do you honestly think he would do such?”

Of course shook my head knowing Grunkle Ford well enough.

Xillia sighed “That also means William would become aware Ford knows he’s back which would lead William to the conclusion you somehow contacted Ford and let him know of this meaning you outright disobeyed the deal you made with my son leading William to have free reign to destroy Gravity Falls and kill your family before leaving you to feel like it was all your fault.”

I flinched figuring Xillia would know of the deal and asked “So what now if we are at a loss for answers what’s the next step.”

Xillia stood up and said “I may go talk to Miss Axolotl and see if she has any insight seeing as she was very close to William in his younger years so I will be leaving Theodore to watch out for you. If he gets too friendly with you just tell him no he will back off immediately he prizes people’s personal comfort over his own needs.”

I chuckled “I’m okay with it I don’t mind him being affectionate with me especially with what I have to deal with during the day.”

Xillia looked worried but tried to hide it “If you say so just fair warning Theodore has slight attachment issues and has had them since William went dark I just don’t want him getting attached then upset you don’t need him anymore. Most people who let Theodore show them higher levels of affection usually get sucked into dating him and he doesn’t take being left easily after he develops an emotional bond with you.”

I lifted an eyebrow “He doesn’t become violent or stalkerish does he.”

Xillia nudged me up and said “Violent no. Stalkerish ehhh…yes and no he will attempt a couple times to woo you back but that’s about it. There has only been one concerning incident where Theo fell apart or as we called it Shattered but that was because the woman he was promised to marry broke the engagement and sold the ring to elope with another man but I doubt you would ever see him that bad seeing as I doubt you would accept a marriage proposal at seventeen from my son.”

I ran my hand through my hair “Ugh no…I already feel like I’m married to you other son against my will God I hope if I get out of this in one piece I can marry someone I can actually put up with cause if marriage is this bad I mines well say fuck romance and be strictly aromantic to save my sanity.”

Xillia chuckled “It gets better I promise trust me Dipper you come from a strong line of smart men and lunatics and being crazy and smart and never failed anyone or at least in my family it didn’t my father was a master of intellectual lunacy and you have his daughter so I think your gonna make I out of this just fine.”

I smiled when Xillia hugged me her small body smelling akin to warm spring day and her aura filling me with nothing but calm and peace along with renewed determination. If Xillia survived the violent demon man she married then I could survive Bill as long as it took to get William back or deal with the monster in question.

 

* * *

 

My eyes snapped open still smelling the ghost of Xillia’s scent I found myself in a bed though not my bed. The gold sheets bunched up around me only told me that I had somehow ended up in Bill’s bed last night. Even worse I registered I was fully naked and the little spoon as Bill rubbed against my backside in his sleep drooling all over my shoulder. I rolled over now feeling his cock sliding through my thighs as I moved up wanting to take care of Bill before he got any annoying ideas for morning sexual relief and grabbed his erect member stilling his moving hips causing him to slowly wake up only for me to lock lips with him to avoid him saying anything or ordering me to do anything and started pumping the demon steadily. His hand slid over my back and up to the back of my head as the kiss became passionate and on Bill’s end needy while my hand jacked Bill off for about a good five minutes before my hand was covered in his warm semen.

Bill broke the kiss with a sigh and smiled at me pressing his forehead against mine let loose a small chuckle asking “And what did I do to deserve that sweet Pinetree?”

I gave him a sugarcoated smile saying “It would have been mean of me to leave you to take care of yourself if I am here.”

Bill chuckled pecking me on the forehead “Sometimes I don’t understand you Pinetree one minute you’re out for my blood and the next you’re spoiling this old demon rotten there is never a dull moment with you.”

Bill brought my hand covered in his cum to his mouth and licked it clean making me watch him when he chuckled “What? I lick my own hand clean and I swallowed you the one time I took your dick in my mouth. Honestly Pinetree you taste like the purest innocence almost akin to fragile spun sugar…Me I taste like a salt mine though I have grown accustom to salt I eat enough salty foods like last night when I wiped out a can of those sour cream and onion chips I think were called Pringles.”

I rolled my eyes and said “You’re gonna get fat if you keep eating the way you do Bill I mean if your body can actually gain weight like a normal human body.”

Bill snorted “Yes I can gain weight I put on nearly twenty pounds fueling this body to a working capacity and apparently from my studies I am over weight for my height though I can assure you Pinetree all my extra weight is pure muscle if was my proper weight for 6’4 I would look sick and weak.”

Bill flipped me over and chuckled “Besides who are you to lecture me on weight my chubby little Pinemuffin?”

He rubbed my stomach making me whine and him lean in my ear purring “Aww does my precious Pinemuffin like his tummy rubbed you are truly adorable.”

Bill rubbed my stomach and lightly dragged his nails over it forcing soft noises of contentment out of me before his hand moved lower grabbing my cock and steadily pumped it before he tipped my head to the side burying his face in the crook of my neck and sinking his teeth into the flesh and drinking the blood that came out of the wound. For some odd reason the feeling of Bill drinking my blood was almost erotic especially with him seeming to have developed the habit of jacking me off while doing so. As soon as I came he took his mouth away from the wound and licked it close leaving both us panting me in exhaustion him like a happy dog who just sated his thirst.

Out of curiosity I asked “What purpose does drinking my blood serve you.”

Bill sat up in bed wiping his mouth and pushing back his two toned hair “Honestly I couldn’t tell you my body just craves blood not sure if its human blood or blood in general but your human blood seems to shut the cravings up the longest.”

I sat up next to him “How long have you had this blood craving?”

Bill sighed “Since I was revived funny thing is I have never had this problem in my triangle form seeing as I really didn’t have a mouth unless you wanted to count my eye which was kinda multipurpose but yeah I have been feeding off woodland creature but they never sated me unless I drained them dry and taking your blood would have been a pain with how combative you were and all the hoops I had to jump through to get you alone where no one would hear you whine or complain.”

I touched my neck feeling indent of his teeth where he had bit me when Bill looked at me asking “You wanna take a shower?

I gave him a deadpan look “Do I get a choice whether I want to or not.”

Bill snickered “Of course not I just find it funny to give you the illusion of choice only to get a pouty face from you when I tell you you’re gonna do it anyway if you tell me no. Besides you are starting to smell funny no offense Pinetree you are in dire need of bathing.”

I glared at Bill as he sniffed me and cringed as if to prove a point and sighed “Fine let’s go…wait where do you even shower anyway?”

Bill snapped his fingers causing two tapestries to pull back revealing an ominous hallway lit by blue flame candles and said “My bathing room his through there I made mine more fancy then yours seeing as I like a little atmosphere if gonna sit in a tub of water naked or take a relaxing half hour shower. Only thing my bathing room doesn’t have is a toilet seeing as my body doesn’t seem to have those unsanitary needs.”

He pulled me off the bed and half dragged me down the hallway into a spacious bathroom where a beautiful tub sat. The walls were line with chromatic liquid filled tubes giving the room an eerie dim light when Bill looked thoughtful.

“Perhaps a bath would be more relaxing nothing like a healthy soak in the tub to start your day.” Bill said as he snapped his fingers using his magic to fill the tub.

Looking at Bill nude body in this light his tattoos almost glittered as my eyes traced every line of his body. Bill when I had met him had been unhealthily thin though not really emaciated and his hair had been messy in a bad way while his nails looked unkempt and dull but looking at him now he had healthy muscle definition and seemed to have filled out to the body type of someone one would figure was an agile fighter. His hair while sporting an unruly bed head was fluffy and soft while also shiny and healthy looking as were his nails which sported the gold accent Bill would paint on the black surface. Why a guy as beautiful as him had to be the devil incarnate was beyond me it didn’t seem fair that the good looking men always turned out to be monsters reinforcing the line beauty is only skin deep. When the tub was filled he pulled me in and nestled me between his legs before taking a soft sponge and scrubbing me down with a pine scented body wash making me almost relax with how good the gentle circles he was scrubbing on my back felt. He lifted my arms up gently scrubbing them before making a weird noise and suddenly taking a razor to my armpits removing the light hair.

“Any particular reason you shaved my armpits?” I asked.

Bill shrugged “Not fond of you with upper body hair I mean you don’t have chest hair that matters and I can deal with you light leg hair and pubic hair but ugh can’t stand upper body hair for some reason maybe cause Fordsy was a little fuzzier than usual and it just looked gross even if I wasn’t sexually attracted to him back then.”

Bill scrubbed my hair with a shampoo of the same scent as the body wash and washed it out with a couple cups of water as I watched the fancy tub filter out the dirty water when Bill pulled me back against his chest after washing himself forcing me to relax in the tub with him. Looking at the water it almost had an iridescent glow to it even when lifted out of the tub almost as if the water had magic flowing through it or Bill being in the tub made it that way seeing as none of the other water in the house looked like this. I sighed and rested back against Bill’s warm chest while Bill played with my hair trying to relax though always finding it hard when I was forced to be this close to Bill naked but managed to take a couple deep breaths and calm my tense muscles telling myself Bill wasn’t horny, craving blood or in a bad mood so there was no reason to work myself up over him being docile and merely playing with my hair while we sat in the a tub of what I was still convince was magically alter water.

Trying to think of a conversation starter to give my racing mind something other than my own discomfort to focus on and somehow landing on asking Bill “So what were you like before you became the Nightmare King?”

Bill made weird noise but answered “Don’t really know and I honestly I stopped caring after nearly a millennia all I am focused on right now is who I am now. I am Bill Cipher a mind demon who runs what used to be the Nightmare Realm but I am pretty sure without me present its long gone by now and I have possession of my pet Dipper Pines and who know in a couple hundred years after I sure there is nothing to ever distract you from me again I may turn you into a demon and make you my precious Prince of Darkness though with the way things are going right now that is a long way off cause I can’t even get you to hand over something as simple as you virginity. I mean depending on if I ever get my real form back you may be just a pet forever something fluffy and soft I can order around and snuggle cause honestly Pinetree this body his tiresome seeing as to make it function it needs at least two meals a day, almost eight hours of sleep to reenergize, daily maintenance so it doesn’t leak body fluids or break and I am pretty sure it’s impossible for a male to do the splits without almost ripping there junk in half seeing as yesterday I slipped in a puddle of wine and experienced pain far beyond anything feasibly enjoyable.”

I couldn’t help but smile knowing who probably left that puddle of wine and was probably watching somewhere to see if his booby trap would get Bill or so I assumed because even though Bill drank wine I doubt he would walk away from a mess he made and I was positive Theo wouldn’t leave mess by accident so one could only assume Bill was meant to slip in that puddle of wine and hurt himself for Theo’s amusement.

I continued talking “I am only asking cause it seems a little farfetched you were born an asshole like you are now I honestly don’t believe a person can be born evil or hateful that takes some type of influence or someone grooming you to be that way.”

Bill just made a “I don’t know” grunt when out of the corner of my eye something in our reflection in the mirror shifted and I looked over to see a ghastly looking Bill staring at me its eyes hollow and leaking black fluid while the neck was bent at an odd angle and the mouth hung open in a silent scream and was filled with jagged looking teeth making it look like something straight out of a horror flick.

I must have jumped noticeably enough because Bill touched my shoulders causing me to look back half relieved his face wasn’t the nightmare in the mirror as he asked “You okay Pinetree?”

As convincingly as I could I said “Yeah fine eyes must be playing tricks on me in this lighting thought I saw something.”

Bill sighed like I was hopeless and pulled me back against his chest when I chanced a look over at the mirror again to see the ghastly image look at me one more time before holding it finger to its mouth and smile fading from the mirror’s reflection. Definitely something worth sharing with Theo but for now I need to relax and not give Bill any reason to believe I may be on to his dark side. We sat in the tub for an hour and a half mostly in silence or Bill humming strange tunes when we finally got out and dressed Bill putting me in a yellow flannel saying I looked nice in yellow and a black tank top while he dressed in a red dress shirt and black vest with yellow lines making up the brick pattern and his usual dressy black slacks and boots.

We exited the bathroom and walked out of his bedroom down the stairs as he said “I need to go shopping for supplies for our costumes so why don’t you tidy the house up and prepare a lunch for us while I’m out.”

I sighed “Any preference for lunch?”

Bill tapped his chin “Something with a lot of meat in it sounds nice and maybe a fruit salad on the side along with a pitcher of ice tea. Sound easy enough?”

As much as I really did not want to be playing the demons housewife I smiled and said “I think I can manage something to impress you.”

Bill smirked and said “Always what I like to hear Pinetree.”

He grabbed his coat and stood in front of the imprint of the door as it became a real one and opened though my hopes of seeing the outside were dashed when he just walked into an inky black void and the door closed and turned back into an imprint on the wall. I sighed heavily and proceeded to walk into what I knew was a messy living room seeing as Bill for all his class and fancy display was a utter slob judging by his room and about had a heart attack when I saw Theo had already cleaned the living room as he was dusting the television humming and stood up smiling.

“There one less thing on your list but I suggest you cook for Bill he may notice our difference in culinary prowess and get suspicious.” He said his usual cheery disposition in place setting him apart from his evil brother who only ever smiled out malicious intent or pleasure.

I nodded and Theo hung out with me in the kitchen sipping on a glass of white wine as a I prepped a pot of macaroni noodles figuring Bill would get a kick out a meat and pasta dish and went to chopping up chunks of sausage and pulling a couple packs of ground venison out of the freezer and putting them in hot water to quickly thaw them.

I took a deep breath already prompting the alabaster demon to look at me and said “I think the whole William is being controlled thing is looking more and more probable as this situation proceeds.”

Theo sipped his wine and frowned “Yeah the more I think about it logically the more I can’t help but agree but we are still left with the glaring what is possessing him and how it is strong enough to overcome someone like William.”

I shivered “Well whatever was haunting Bill reflection earlier didn’t like me asking certain questions.”

Theo looked at me incredulously “Wait. You actually saw what was attached to William?

I gave him and uncertain look “Kinda. When I starting asking Bill more personal question than I have ever in the past his reflections face became distorted to put it lightly and kinda warned me to shut up so whatever is riding Bill seems to most likely be erasing any attachments he had to being William in favor of turning him into strictly Bill Cipher.”

Theo refilled his wine glass and said “Would make sense why he has no recollection of me or mom or his place in Geonyx society. But without knowing what the force is we have no idea how to free him plus we have till the end of the summer to get you out of his grasp or I would assume your parents are gonna raise a fuss if you not home and your uncles have to tell them you went missing I mean it’s only June 13th so we have plenty of time.”

Theo helped me with mundane things with the meal like keeping an eye on time and chopping up fruit for the salad but other than that he let me cook on my own. I couldn’t help but keep looking at Theo out of my peripheral vision and thinking weird shit. Things that crossed my mind were questions like would he disappear when this was all over? What if we actually had to kill William how was I supposed to legitimately help? Theo stated he was pansexual so he would screw literally anything but was he open for relationships? Was he perhaps aromantic? Why the fuck am I weighing in if Theo is boyfriend material he’s probably way older than me by demon standards and doesn’t want some kid for a significant other? Why was Theo such a picture perfect man with a gorgeous appearance and a sad backstory yet so unattainable? WHY THE FUCK WAS I HAVE AN EXSISTENTIAL CRISIS OVER A HOT GENDERLESS DEMON WITH MANNERS AND HUMAN EMOTIONS? WHY AM I SUCKER FOR THE POLITE BAD BOYS? WHY THE FUCK IS HE STARING AT ME WITH SUCH A KNOWING SMILE GODDAMIT I NEED TO ABORT THIS THOUGHT PROCESS!

Theo set his glass down and took the spoon out of my hand that I was absentmindedly stirring the meat sauce with and turned me around pinning me to the counter and purred in my ear “Does my presence now fluster you my sweet mini Starlord?”

I couldn’t find the means to string an intelligent sentence together as the demon smiled down at me before tipping my head to the side softly kissing my neck running his smooth warm tongue over the flesh making me shiver. I clutched onto him as he nibbled and sucked on my earlobe his hands gliding down my body before sliding back up sliding under the fabric of my shirt making my skin tingle wherever he touched me. My hands slid down his lean back feeling over the soft green velvety vest when they creeped a little lower finding myself groping his curvy ass squeezing it earning soft noises of pleasure from the alabaster demon.

I softly huffed “Theo?”

The demon looked me in the eye smiling “Yes love?”

I slowly said “You have my permission.”

Theo gave me a confused look his pointy ears lowering “For what?”

My face heated up and I said quickly “You have my permission to have your way with me.”

Theo looked surprised and softly asks “And what brought you to this decision?”

I swallowed hard and said looking away “I would rather lose my virginity to you than Bill if we have sex even if Bill somehow fucks me after he won’t get the pleasure of being my first.”

My face felt extremely warm and when I looked at Theo he had a slight frown on his face only to sigh and say “As tempting as it is to take you with consent I am going to have to say no Dipper.”

I looked down “Why? I thought all you needed was me to say yes to you.”

Theo looked nervous “Technically your right but on that note part of the decision is also my own as much as I want you in that way it feels wrong bedding you out of compromise and not you just wanting me naturally. I want this decision to be made with thought.”

I growled “I have thought this out I am okay with losing my virginity to you I like you you’re nice and gentle and loving. I am tired of protecting something that I would rather give away to someone who honestly has earned it instead of someone who wants it as a trophy.”

Theo bit his lip “Dipper to be honest you’re stressed and scared in my eyes there is nothing logical about you decision and I am just not comfortable taking something as precious as your innocence just because you made a snap decision out of compromise it just kinda feels like you’re picking the lesser of two evils.”

I sighed in an irritated manner “Why do we have to think so heavily about this there is nothing really important about my virginity except I don’t want Bill being the first guy who sticks his dick in me I feel like you’re making a bigger deal out of this than need be.”

Suddenly Theo hissed like an oversized cat “It is a big deal to me Mason because for you information I made this same decision a couple decades ago with another man being victimized by William and afterward our relationship went south rather quickly. I don’t want that to happen us I care about you too much to be selfish and take what I shouldn’t at this given moment there is plenty of time to reach a comfortable point where this type of thing can happen but now is not a good time please understand Dipper I like you a lot and that is exactly why I am saying no I would rather not be that guy who took you out of a bad decision just in case you find your feelings not to be legitimate when this is all said and done. I want your first time to be out of love not stress and fear.”

Theo looked on the verge of tears when he moved away from me chewing on his pointer finger like he was trying to hold himself together only to spin around saying in an emotional voice “I’m sorry Dipper I have to go I’ll check back in later.”

He was suddenly gone leaving me in the kitchen by myself when I smelled something burning and quickly turned back to the meal thankfully saving it from getting ruined.

 

/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\

 

What turned into dinner due to me losing track of time was good I was getting more and more impressed with Pinetree’s cooking skills though I was far from picky about food as long as it tasted good. After we ate I pulled Pinetree in my room and unloaded the bags so we could get started on our costumes.

Pinetree wrinkled his nose when I pulled out sparkly yellow dress and said “Please tell me you don’t expect me to wear that.”

I smiled “I saw a movie on television last night called Beauty and the Beast and it inspired me to make our costumes. So yes I expect you to wear this dress.”

He frowned “You realize the Beast was not a bad guy right?”

I lifted an eyebrow “So? The movie had an odd charm to it plus I am curious what you look like dressed as a woman.”

Pinetree rolled his eyes “And you couldn’t pick any other time to explore that it had to be when I have to literally go in public dressed as a fricken Disney princess. Sometime I think you have a kink for humiliating me whether there’s and audience or not.”

I chuckled and ruffled his hair getting a grumpy look out of him “Honestly Pinetree this is only considered women’s wear because your society sees it that way you humans cling to your gender specifics because of some superiority complex as males and females fight for dominance as the superior sex when both of you are equally pathetic and weak in your own way. Honestly I find the concept of restrictions and expectation because of my sex organs to be absolute bullshit and oddly enough there are humans who feel the same way. These minority such as non-binary people, butch lesbians, femme gay men, hell even this group known as transgender people who are literally defying there biology in the pursuit of mental stability despite the harsh, misunderstanding, narrow minded society they are forced to live in are truly fascinating and almost give a charming strength to you dull species. You know how much I like oddities and the more I peruse the internet the more of them I find. Human gender is just one multifaceted concept I enjoy researching since it in its own way helps me understand myself and how you humans operate when it comes to your meatsack. Besides Dipper it just a costume it not like I am going to make you dress like a woman in everyday life I am pretty sure you not the only person on Summerween defying gender standards and when I am done with you no one will even know you’re a mere cross dresser.”

Pinetree rolled his eyes sighing “I don’t know what worries me more you being a creep with me in a dress or the fact that it sounds like you also going to be caking my face in makeup.”

I chuckled “Trust me Pinetree you will be the prettiest princess at the party when I’m done with you.”

Pinetree face palmed “Do you even know how to do makeup or is this going to be a trial and error week where you use my face like a coloring book until you satisfied that I look like a girl and not a circus clown.”

It was my turn to roll my eyes at the pessimistic mortal as a waved my hand over to a large vanity covered in cosmetics “For the love of Axolotl Pinetree sometimes it’s like you’re blind have you not noticed I use makeup myself what did you think I wake up with is pretty face if it weren’t for a few cosmetics my good looks would be rather bland and if there is one thing I hate more than this annoying body its being in a boring, normal and mundane looking body. I figured if human women can look exotic and stunning with makeup so can I despite the fact I have a penis.”

Pinetree’s face twitched before he broke down in laughter causing me to raise an eyebrow as he smiled and said “Sorry that was almost comical you going full queer man rant on how men can use makeup just as much as women. I mean level with me Bill do you even identify as a man I mean you sound more non-binary to me meaning the pronouns used for you would be they/them instead of he/him I mean it already seems apparent you’re gay seeing as I have never seen you express sexual desire towards any female not even on television. Sorry if I am asking question I don’t need to know but I am kinda curious where you stand on the gender and sexuality spectrum.”

I never figured Pinetree would ask those kind of questions and honestly answering them was his reward for surprising me with his queries “Gender wise I identify as male only because as tempting as identifying as non-binary sounds people are presumptuous based on appearance and I look plenty masculine enough that it would just be a hassle to correct people into using they/them pronouns on top of my research showing that non-binary people fall into the same or similar category of mockery that queer people do and if you don’t want me roasting people I’m sure you can safely assume it’s not a good idea to mock me. My other reason for identifying as male is due to your society taking the male gender more serious in terms of leadership, opinions….intimidation plus people seem to ignore me better in public presenting myself as a male than if I looked feminine or androgynous like a non-binary person. Now for sexuality that is kinda tricky and really left up to interpretation though I will say since I am unsure if this body can impregnate a female I am not keen on bedding a woman for fear of producing some abomination with my genes the less creatures in this world that can emulate my magic the better besides any hybrid creature I have come across containing demon genes is just a mess of problems that is better off dead or locked up depending on its other half and I can’t think a human-demon hybrid would be any better than anything I have ever found especially being something I spawned.”

Pinetree looked thoughtful before saying “You’re a lot like me you don’t want the headache of children but your uncertain what strikes you as fuckable.”

I shrugged instead of admitting I wasn’t exactly an expert on this even with all the research I have done.

Pinetree then said “Maybe you polysexual.”

I looked at him confused “Poly what?”

He chuckled “Polysexual meaning you will romanticize or sleep with any gender but not include ones that aren’t you cup of tea and from the sounds of it you don’t preferably like cisgender females or at the very least functioning females.”

I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side “So what you saying is I’m in human terms a polysexual cisgender male?”

Pinetree shrugged “That about sums it up from my point of view at the very least it gives your human façade more depth and believability and it helps you understand more about yourself making it easier to con mortals who are unaware of you true nature.”

I watched Pinetree look at the wig and dress standing in the mirror holding the dress up frowning slightly when I felt a wave of dizziness smack into me and my body flooded with a hurricane of emotions and sensations.

 

->> ->> ->>

 

I looked at the dress in the mirror finding it was pretty and would definitely fit me with my weird figure and for some reason couldn’t help but feel adventurous at the thought of literally being in drag all night trying not to chuckle out loud and draw the demons attention I looked down at my chest and back at the dress trying to figure out how I was going to make believable breasts but figured Bill was probably already five steps ahead of me on that thought process. Suddenly Bill draped himself over me his weight pressing down on me like he was having trouble standing. Out of a weird feeling I looked in the mirror jumping in surprise. Hanging on my shoulder wearing Bill’s clothes was a charcoal skinned cerulean haired man with gold ram horns and a wheat gold eye his face looked gaunt but he did his best to smile and appear nonthreatening.”

I stuttered “W-William?”

He nodded before saying “I apologize if I frightened you Dipper.”

I shook my head “No you didn’t scare me just surprised. How are you here? Are you even real?

William tipped his hand side to side in a kind of gesture as I noticed Bill’s body draped around my shoulder mimic the movement “I am a soul reflection this mirror is my only means of speaking to you seeing as in Geonyx culture mirrors are heavily regarded as magical instruments especially concerning soul magic it is said a mirror reflects ones true nature when specific magic is applied to it I happen to get just enough of a upper hand on the beast I’m being manipulated by to coat this mirror in the magic necessary to reflect my soul and thus be able to communicate while I inhibit the form that has been harassing you these past couple weeks.”

I stared at the tired looking demon and asked “Do you have any idea what’s manipulating you?”

William sighed “Not much whatever it is hasn’t completely wiped out my presence only suffocated it for a while this is the most aware I have been of myself in thirty years and trust me kid going through the last thirty years of memories is like taking one gut punch after another with how many people this monster has hurt using me.”

I shifted Bill on my shoulder so he didn’t drop to the floor and asked “Do you have any way to contact Theo he might want to talk to you.”

William looked nervous when I mentioned Theo and said hesitantly “I’m not trying to scare you but I would be careful of Theo…”

I gave him a weird look “Why?”

William looked like he was deciding his words carefully “He’s…not the same as he was a long time ago. In moments where we interacted in the past after I went dark I could sense an unsettling aura about him that I have only ever sensed when he Shatters or in human terms decays mentally. Whatever is controlling me may not fear him or take him seriously or even think he can outdo him but Theo from the looks of it is struggling to keep himself together and may be putting on an act so you don’t see him breaking and no offense Dipper humans are rarely perceptive enough to see past omnipotent beings like Theo and often take him at face value.”

I sighed “So what do I do about him I mean he hangs around me a lot seeing as he kinda asserted himself as my protector from you it’s not like he’s going to take being told to go away kindly or even at all.”

William scratched the back of his head Bill’s body halfheartedly mimicking this movement too as William said “Honestly kid all I can say is don’t agree to any deals and if something sounds like an agreement whatever you do don’t kiss my brother following it Theo seals deals with kisses like I do handshakes and for your own safety DO NOT get frisky with him he latches on like a goddamn leech even if you don’t notice it in the beginning unless you pay close attention to his behavior and/or way he talks to you.”

My face couldn’t help but dissolve into a nervous anxiety riddle look making William’s face fall into a deadpan expression as he said in voice that made him sound like he was trying really hard not to call me stupid “You’re fucking joking me Dipper…What fucking part of getting romantically involved with a complete stranger a demon no less who you don’t know jack about much less can trust is even showing you his real face sounded like a good plan? Mom insists you humans are smart and think things through but honestly I’m yet to fucking see it.”

My face heated up in embarrassment “I mean we haven’t had sex or anything just a lot of cuddly shit and emotional conversations.”

William groaned “You still technically made yourself emotionally vulnerable to him that still makes you goddamn moron Dipper.”

I rolled my eyes “What was I supposed to do he was the nicest thing that’s touched me in a couple weeks that wasn’t my family.”

William flicked what looked like a silver tongue over his lips and said “Welp this is probably going to go one of two different ways. You’re either extremely boned or royally fucked.

I snapped “Those are both in the same fucking context.”

William giggled humorlessly “Oh no kid the way I define them is two totally different contexts. You are going to get really comfortable really fast deep throating ten inches or going to end up very sore, broken and bleeding out of orifices you didn’t know you had. One is easy and adjustable the other is not something I think a soft looking kid like you can handle.”

I gave William a distrustful look “Theo wouldn’t hurt me like that he values peoples comfort over his own he’s nice, gentle…slow.”

William chuckled darkly and leaned into the mirror his wheat gold eye shining knowingly “And how long do you think that’s going to last kid? How long is he going to keep up this snail’s pace when it comes to getting in your pants cause let me tell you Dip he’s not going to stay this way forever he is going to get bored and he going to press you for more and when that happens….”

William’s image in the mirror slowly ran his hand over my chest finger dipping just below my belt making me shiver as Bill’s body mimicked the sensual movements as William and Bill slid their one hand up tipping my head to the side as he purred “You will fold like cheap paper.”

William ran his silver tongue over my ear Bill doing the same and for some strange reason there was something almost satisfying seeing the image of William in the mirror slowly licking and nibbling my ear his wiry charcoal skinned hands running all over my body making me shiver in legitimate pleasure for the first time since the demon had started getting sexual with me.

I could feel Bill hands rub me between my legs but it was watching the reflection of William do it that got me off as I moaned staring lustfully at the demon in the mirror as he said “God this is torture not being able to hold you for real you’re absolutely beautiful Dipper Pines.”

William eye smoldered not with a possessive malicious light but with a passionate fire that almost screamed how much he wanted me “To just hold you in my arms would be the first pleasure I would seek when this is all said and done nothing sexual just hold you and feel the warmth of your fair skin on mine. I barely even know you but just the thought of you tugs at my heart in the most exquisite ways.”

Williams’s image in the mirror began to flicker and I reached out in panic “Please William don’t leave!”

William smiled “Times up kid can’t hang around forever but trust me Dipper when I’m back in control I will come find you and give you the love you deserve every ounce of heart you give others. I will make all your firsts absolutely memorable and be the person for you that I should have from the beginning. Promise me you won’t let that bastard hanging on your shoulders break you or let my stupid twin get his way when he doesn’t deserve you.”

I gripped Bill hand seeing my hand tangle with William’s and said “It’s a deal and a promise.”

William smiled before starting to glitch heavily and blinking out like and old television leaving me staring at my reflection with a human Bill hanging limply on my shoulders. I sighed and dragged him over to his bed laying him moving all the costume stuff off his bed so he wouldn’t damage it or anything and carefully stripped him of his clothes feeling like I was holding my breath waiting for him to wake up any minute but figured it would be like last time William got out and glanced over at the clock finding it late and just praying he stayed asleep until morning and put him in a yellow t-shirt and black cotton pants looking down at Bill strangely only feeling pity now for the demon and hatred for the force that was making him act this way finding the two didn’t even remotely overlap. Part of me couldn’t help but look at the creature laying in front of me as just as much a victim just as much a puppet as me rationalizing all his action as not his own but a malicious force knowing he would never willingly commit such heinous acts. I shook my head trying to understand how I could discern something so deep from a mere ten minute conversation with his soul but at the same time I couldn’t help but recognize this as the truth. I walked out of Bill’s room and headed back to my own closing the door as I entered and flopping on my bed strangely exhausted by today and kicked my pants off after pulling my both my shirts off laying sprawled out on my bed in my underwear in the dark. My hand unconsciously slid into my boxer briefs feeling over the slightly stiff appendage that had never calmed down from when William touched me. I pulled my boxer briefs down slightly and curled my fingers around my cock leaning back on my pillow before steadily pumping myself imagining William’s thin black hand as the one curled around my erection. I tipped my head back as I let the sound of his deep voice fill my head and pumped myself for a good ten minutes before I groaned coming all over my hand which I unconsciously brought up to my mouth and licked it clean not even batting and eye at the salty flavor of my semen and slumped against my pillow panting.

“Why am I so fucked up when it comes to love?” I asked myself closing my eyes and slipping off into a stressed induced sleep.

Something warm rubbed over my chest followed by something cooler causing me to open my eyes registering a black and a white hand feeling over my naked chest and spastically looked around to see William and Theo smiling seductively at me William’s silver tongue slowly gliding over his lips as he moved to start kissing my neck as Theo seized my mouth with his own his bare leg tangling with my left one while William stroked my right one teasingly as I came to the slow realization both of them were naked! Finding myself sandwiched between both the demon twins was both exciting and terrifying and found myself breaking the kiss with Theo and turning my head towards William finding him smiling flirtatiously as I mashed my lips against his getting lost in how good it felt to kiss the charcoal demon sliding my hands over his firm hips only to hear a weird angry cat noise and as my fingers slid across William skin it felt like his skin was melting as slimy layers of it came off under my fingers and I looked at him only to develop a look of horror as William melted like wax figure. I hesitantly looked over my shoulder to see Theo gone and when I looked back the mess that had been William was gone too. As if by some manner of shock I jolted awake breathing heavily before registering dim light entering my room and looked over to see my door open worse yet the latch in splinters when I registered heavy breathing at the foot of my bed and mechanically looked to see Bill standing there in the pajamas I put him in his eyes a solid soulless black as he slowly crawled in my bed mutter something which as he got closer became more of a chant revealing to be the repetition of the work “mine!” as he crawled on top of me his hand slowly wrapping around my throat as the repetition of the word became more high pitched and erratic sounding as I was violently choked. For the second time I jolted awake looking around spastically finding my door undamaged and myself alone laying on top of my blanket shivering with my boxer briefs pulled down form earlier causing me to quickly pull them back up and sit up the shivering getting worse not sure if it was the chill of the room or fear from the fucked up nightmares. I pulled myself out of my bed and flung my door open heading out into the dim halls finding myself heading toward the only other person in the house. I slowly opened his bedroom door to find him still asleep and without a second thought climbed in his bed curling up to him and draping his arm over me his body heat almost stopping the shivering as I pulled the warm gold comforter over us and tucked my head under his chin breathing in his sharp rich scent and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\

 

I woke up with a pounding headache but a quick awareness of the warm shivering human pressed against me. I looked down to see Pinetree clutching onto me with a stressed look on his unconscious face and touched his temple feeling shrouds of darkness fill me making my frown all the more pronounced. Pinetree was being plagued by nightmares? Well not if I had anything to say about it. I stroked my blue flamed tipped fingers though his thick chocolate curls and watched as his face relaxed as I filled his head with warm thoughts and pleasant images kissing his birthmark as a laid there petting his hair while lost in thought about yesterday. It had happened again I had lost consciousness with no warning during a seemingly harmless activity with Pinetree. I was getting paranoid that it always happened when I was interacting with him and Pinetree would just act like it was normal though perhaps he was just as clueless and too afraid to inquire about my losses of consciousness. I was coming to the conclusion this wasn’t normal and had started happening right after my confrontation with Theo. We’re these fainting spells connected to his previous brain invasions? Do I perhaps do or say something to Pinetree when I’m not aware? He never seems fearful of me when I wake up so whatever happens it must not scare him. Then there is the rush of human emotions I feel prior to fully passing out like something is bubbling to the surface. I got up and walked over to the mirror looking at my reflection honestly having grown used to the sun kissed golden eyed man staring back at me. As much as I complained to Pinetree about hating this body I had to admit it had its fun moments especially with how much more chaos I could reap while looking like an average human. While having to constantly consume food to function human food was rather enjoyable and was so multifaceted with how completely identical ingredients could make multiple different dishes and oh god the sugary stuff like chocolate was heavenly no matter what form it was in. Sleeping wasn’t bad either when honestly thought about I mean what else was there to do for eight hours while Pinetree reenergized his meatsack because honestly having to entertain myself for 8 hours every night would drive me up a wall fast. I walked to the bathroom casting one last look at the now peacefully slumbering boy smiling as he nestled in my blankets his pale lips parted as he breathed. I closed the door and grabbed a face rag going up to the basin and filling it with warm water and smeared the cloth with soap and wetted it proceeding to scrub my face vigorously finding this was apparently necessary for humans who wore a lot of makeup in order to avoid this stuff Pinetree called acne which I used magic to help rid Pinetree’s face of and just washed mine to avoid it all together. When I looked up in the mirror and had to bite my lip to keep from screaming my face was covered in smears of black and one of my eyebrows was turning blue as well as the roots of my hair. The urge to hyperventilate had never been stronger but staying calm was key right now. I ran my fingers over the black streaks of flesh seeing small splatters of blue freckles where the streaks went over my cheek bones. I took a deep breath and tiptoed out into the bedroom and sat at my makeup table pulling out my concealer and contour trying to steady my hands as I applied the makeup to cover the disfigured blotches of skin and used make up sealer to make it more resilient and makeup to hide the blue in my eyebrow when behind me Pinetree shifted and sat up looking around confused.

He looked at me like a scared puppy before bursting out in tears “Bill…I’m scared.”

My face fell in a look of concern as I walked over to him and wrapped him in my arms pulling him against my chest when Pinetree whimpered “I need to tell you something.”

I stroked his hair “What is it my precious sapling?”

He whimpered “I think Theo is trying to use me to get to hurt you.”

I narrowed my eyes “How exactly?”

Pinetree shuddered “He keeps popping up and trying to sweet talk me into being allies with him and at first I thought he was genuinely trying to help him but I was so stupid he more two face then I imagined at least your honest about not being a good person but he’s so sugarcoated its sickening I am scared to tell him to go away because I am worried he’s unstable and might hurt me he’s the reason I had the horrible nightmares last night and crawled in your bed I thought the King of Nightmares would make them go away but they got progressively worse in nature I kept seeing Theo kill you in so many horrible ways I don’t know how to feel about you anymore but you don’t deserve to die like I saw in my head.”

I hugged him tightly frowning. So Theo was fucking with Pinetree’s head and by the way the boy said he was “popping up” it almost sounded like the boy was either experiencing hallucinations to realistic to discern from reality or he was experiencing a cognitive magic that was akin to a vicious version of half-awake dreaming since there was no fucking way Theo could physically get in the house since I had millions of wards to repel demons on it and checked them daily for any breach and have been yet to find one. This prick had officially found a permanent spot on my shit list trying to turn my loyal if not bipolar pet against me good thing Pinetree only recognized one master. Pinetree’s mind was also in disarray right now he was not just scared but borderline broken and in his mind I was a life line or at least the only thing he had to cling to avoid falling into complete and utter ruin and I wouldn’t put it past Theo to get petty and do this since Pinetree was clearly mine and put is faith in me over the so called “righteous” demon. I stroked his hair trying to holding his cracking mind together as he clung to me like a frightened child I had honestly grown to care about his wellbeing to a degree that he seemed like more of a mate then a pet but part of me was hesitant to go that far with him with how much he still flip flopped his feelings about me I didn’t want to get to comfortable and become careless should he get observant and determined and trying to pull one over on me.

Pinetree whimpered “Please don’t be mad Bill…”

I spoke softly into his hair “I am not mad little sapling.”

He shivered “But I practically betrayed you I almost sided with someone to get out of our deal I….”

I lifted him off my chest and kissed him to silence his rambling and when I parted I smiled “But in the end you didn’t you sided with your master like expected not only that but now I know how he gets to you and what motives he has for you so now I can be better prepared to head him off next time he assaults you.”

I couldn’t help but develop a darker inner smile knowing that idiot demon had also done me a favor. By fracturing Pinetree’s psyche this much it left me room to fill in the cracks to my like making it easier to woo the boy into being devoted completely and utterly to me so when the time comes I could treat him as a potential mate and possible second in command this was almost more perfect than when I offered Fordsy this sweet deal because Pinetree viewed me as his salvation and therefore would feel more obligated to please me.

I continued to hold the boy when I said softly “Remove you underwear and lay on your stomach Pinetree.”

He looked nervous but obeyed me as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a bottle of oil that smelled like cinnamon smiling at the beautiful sight of the naked boy on my bed as I used my magic to warm the contents of the bottle before popping the cap and squeezing a little on his back making him gasp as I began rubbing the warm oil into his skin trying to relax his tight muscles while using my magic to put him back together in less of  a mind control way and more suggestive nudging kind of way trying to make it so the boys own psyche would flock to me instead of me just guiding him like a sheep.

I kneaded his back watching him relax under my touch as my hands moved lower running over his pudgy ass making him whimper in pleasure as I squeezed and kneaded the cheeks before running my hands done his thighs and legs when I purred “You have such a lovely body Pinetree everything about you is absolutely delicious there is absolutely no one in this world more beautiful and perfect as you my precious sapling. You bring me joy with you very presence and in return you shall never want for anything as long as you are mine.”

I flipped him over to see he had a deep red blush on his face and a needy looking erection which only made me smile more as I sat down at the end of the bed rubbing his feet. It was funny to see Pinetree get so worked up over a simple body massage and I almost regretted not doing this sooner.

I kissed the bottom of his foot and said “You don’t have to be shy Pinetree I have my hands full with your adorable footsies but I think something else needs a hand.”

Pinetree looked away blushing harder “It’s less embarrassing if you do it besides it wouldn’t feel as good.”

I chuckled “A confident man would have no problem taking care of himself I always thought you were manly and confident buuut maybe I was wrong.”

Pinetree pouted “Shut up I am manly…”

His hand slid down his stomach and gripped his cock slowly sliding his hand over the shaft gently biting his lip before closing his eyes and speeding up his hand. Watching him get lost in the feeling of pleasuring himself ultimately started to turn me on especially when he start moaning my name softly. I couldn’t help myself anymore I removed my own clothes and slid between Pinetree’s legs making him open his eyes causing them to widen when I took his hand and wrapped it around both our cocks watching him relax again and stoke them together.

I cleaned my hands of the oil with magic and leaned over him pushing my fingers into his mouth causing him to suck on them when I slowly pulled them out and rubbed one of the wet digits against his entrance making him tense causing me to smile and say softly and reassuringly “I’m just going to use my fingers nothing else if it hurts too much I will take them out okay?”

He looked like a skittish deer but once again relaxed and shifted so it would be more comfortable giving me a trusting look which I return with a small kiss on his birthmark. I circled the first finger around the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing it in listening to Pinetree whine as his grip on our cocks got tighter making me start thrusting my finger into him his whines and moans increasing in volume when without warning I carefully slipped a second finger in watching his eyes roll back into his head as his mouth hung open causing a small bit of drool to escape.

Pinetree in a haze groaned “Bill…it feels…so good…I want more please…fuck…me.”

My eye widened at his begging but a giddy smile spread across my face as I leaned down and purred in his ear “I would but I don’t think I will last long enough to make it satisfying why don’t we have a little fun after the Summerween party my sweet prince. Can my precious sapling wait that long for his master’s cock?”

He nodded slowly as I shifted taking my own cock out of his hand and bringing my mouth down on his the giddy feeling making me want to treat him as a bobbed my head up and down while continue to finger his ass with one hand and using my free hand to pump myself. The joy of finally getting Pinetree to give in felt like being wired on a stimulant. My orgasm crashed over me with a heavier intensity than past ones as Pinetree gripped my hair practically shoving his cock down my throat filling my throat with semen which I swallowed pulling myself off his now flaccid member and my fingers out of his ass making him softly whine when I summoned a towel to clean us both up before a laid down next to him smiling and rubbing his stomach watching him cuddle me as the grin on my face never faltered…finally all the piece were falling into the proper place my well-deserved checkmate was seemingly inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my lovely readers who had the opinion Theo was remotely any more moral than Bill...
> 
> He's about to get a whole lot worse peeps (:


	10. Shattered Darkness

 

 

The night of Summerween had arrived as I buttoned up the gold buttons on my costume and adjusted the fluffy blondish wig and horns sitting on my head looking myself over in the mirror and smiling marveling at how good I looked when I smiled at the reflection of the beautiful maiden behind me. I turned to see Pinetree in the long neatly styled brunette wig sitting on the bed hands calmly folded in his lap looking at me appreciatively his pale pink painted lips curved in a smile his soft delicately painted face looking content. Pinetree had a been an absolute treat to deal with over the past week it was like having a well behaved puppy who was enamored with you especially with how affectionate he became with me after that morning. I held out my hand which he took and we walked down the stairs and out the front door Pinetree out of simple curiosity looked back in confusion.

“So this is where we have been hiding?” He asked looking at the rundown house that served as a disguise for my little nest for me and Pinetree.

I chuckled “Pretty clever aye Pinetree?”

He smiled “Not bad no one would think to look for me in a crappy looking abandon house on the edge of town. I am just glad you made the inside cozy.

I pulled him towards a car I had hidden and opened the door as he lifted his skirt and settled in. I walked around to the driver’s seat and got in starting the car and pulling on the road heading in the direction of Specs’s new house finding the mansion quite easily for how lit up and decorated it was. I parked noticing a large black truck with an alien sticker on the back window and a NASA bumper sticker as well as a Mystery Shack bumper sticker and smiled knowing who the nice shiny truck belonged to. I took my nail and carved several of my triangular likenesses into the pristine paint before walking on with Pinetree. We walked into the party and seamlessly blended with the crowd as I scoped out who was there. Yeesh the whole damn zodiac was lingering around this place. In the distance I could see Fordsy and Fez Fordsy dressed up like a werewolf and Fez in a half assed vampire costume drinking what I assumed was punch.

I looked around to see there was an adult section for refreshments upstairs making me smile and head that way when someone stopped me and asked “Gonna need to see you ID pal no one under twenty one is allowed in the adult section.”

I pulled out my magic and said in a silky voice “You checked mine and the pretty girl in the yellow dresses ID already.”

His eyes unfocused “Of course I did go on in sir.”

Pinetree and I walked past as Pinetree whispered to me “Poor Thompson he kinda gets the short end of the stick a lot.”

I chuckled “Maybe he shouldn’t be standing between me and free alcohol then besides he will be fine he is just for the entire night going to believe he checked our ID’s nothing major seeing as to a sharp eye my magic mindfuckery is noticeable and there are one too many genius’s here that could easily sniff me out if I am not careful. My tricks tonight will be careful and calculated and less destructive than I am a capable of despite how much every cell in my body is tempting me to burn this place to the ground with how many undesirables I could trap in this place buuuuut I am going to be a good little trickster and just pull harmless slightly mean spirited pranks like a normal hooman.”

Pinetree rolled his eyes “Fine but if you rig anything please inform me so I don’t stupidly walk into a prank you set up for someone else I would like to keep my costume in one piece until we get home because….”

He cheekily grabbed my chin and smiled “I know once I get through the door later tonight it’s not going to last very long.”

I smiled and grabbed his waist and started kissing his jaw and neck making him giggled when a female voice behind me said “Jesus Christ you two get a room.”

We both looked around to see Ice standing there in a poorly made knight’s armor with her flaming red hair in a bun as I snarked back “You’re just jealous because you’re dateless like woof who would go out with a girl that looks like the rip-off of the transvestite in Rocky Horror Picture Show?”

Ice looked livid and stomped over to me snarling “What the fuck did you just say to me you little prick?”

I whipped out gun and held it under her chin cocking it “Women act like when they ask that question a man is going to change his response something only a weak willed unconfident chump would do.”

Ice slowly backed off and her and her little group ran off to god knows where and me and Pinetree went to get a drink.

About five or ten minutes later a hand tapped me on the back and I looked behind me to see a disgruntled Specs looking at me with his arms crossed as he tapped his foot and asked “Can I have a word with ya?”

Pinetree and I looked at each other Pinetree looking nervous with Fordsy lingering not far behind Specs but nonetheless Pinetree and I agreed to talk to Specs and got pulled into hallway with the old hillbilly who sighed “A friend a mine said ya pulled a gun on her care ta explain.”

I pulled the gun out and handed it to him “It’s a costume prop I make them for an income this one was a fake Glock I made that never got paid for so I kept it as a security measure. Also your friend was not only rude to me but she is also a little vandal along with her group I caught them spray painting and wrecking the property me and Macie plan on buying when I move fully into Gravity Falls so please excuse me for being salty and a little threatening to destructive little criminals I could literally turn it with the evidence on my cell phone.”

Specs took the now wooden gun (the first one was actually real and loaded) and turned it over in his hands eyeing it with a sharp eye of a craftsman before handing it back “A’right sorry they bothered ya but next time don’ pull something so drastic I understand how it feels ta get yer home vandalized but there are many other things ya can do ta spook a punk then pull a fake gun on them trust me I get inta the spirit of pranks with a little bit of a salty demeanor too but there’s a limit ta how much salt ya should put in somethin’ I will let the youngsters know ta stay clear of ya since I gave them the okay ta go on the adult level and they just proved they can’t handle it if they gonna make immature comment about ya kissin’ yer girlfriend it ain’t like you were gonna do the do in public and yer on the adult level so they just need ta mind their own business like proper adults.”

Specs held out his hand and said “What is yer name since ya said yer new ta Gravity Falls.”

While keeping a smile off my face and not looking at Fordsy who was now standing almost directly behind Specs I said “William Cipes sir.”

As expected Fordsy pushed Specs aside and grabbed me shaking me “Where is my nephew you creep?”

I put on a fake terrified face having a plan from the get go “What are you talking about?”

Fordsy growled “Don’t lie to me William he was the last person you were with I let you into my house and now you have the audacity to show up here with some other woman like he never meant a damn thing to you.”

I started to shake to add dramatic effect “I have no clue who your nephew is me and Macie have been dating for almost two years I literally just moved to Oregon from Washington a week ago.”

Specs was trying to pull Fordsy off of me saying “Stanford maybe ya have the wrong person the boy looks scared I don’ think he had anything ta do with yer nephews disappearance.”

Fordsy snarled “No I am not mistaken “William Cipes” was the name of the man Dipper went on a date with little over a week ago when he came crawling up to our house after being attacked and spent the night only for him and Dipper to up and vanish the next morning.”

I gave false confused look “Okay uh…one I am not gay I support gay men but I am not one two my girlfriend is right behind me and three you said over a week ago so yeah not me either since like I said today would mark a week I have been in Gravity Falls.”

I had the biggest shit eating grin on the inside as Fordsy slumped when I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said “I do think I have an answer to your problem well more of a theory but who knows this might help.”

He looked up suspiciously when I said “You said the guys name was William Cipes? And from the sounds of it he looks a lot like me?”

Fordsy nodded as I felt Pinetree nervously grip my coat as I continued “This sounds like a problem my brother would cause and I mean it makes sense when I think about it.”

Fordsy lifted and eyebrow as a told him this bullshit story “My younger brother Theodore is openly gay and spoke of heading to Oregon this summer for what reason I am not entirely sure we have never been that close so he doesn’t tell me everything but he looks close enough to me that with the right amount of makeup he could be my twin if we weren’t standing side by side. He’s…an interesting character and not one someone should put their full trust in he can be very sneaky and deceitful if it means he gains something he wants. One way to know if it was him was he would wear a bandage over his missing eye unlike me who wears a medically supplied eye patch.”

Fordsy paled “He was wearing a bandage and a purple beanie with a gray and black shirt.”

I gave him a serious look “That has to be him since I remember giving him a purple beanie about a year ago for Christmas. You said he ran off with you nephew. You should probably check the forest where he was attacked might be where he’s hiding Theodore’s a woodsy outdoorsy type fellow.”

Fordsy narrowed his and said in a soft dangerous voice “I never mentioned Dipper and your brother ran off together or that your brother was attacked in a forest setting didn’t you say you and him weren’t close or communicative.”

I sneered at him “Whoops I guess I slipped.”

Fordsy snarled “You bastard where is my nephew!”

I started chuckling Specs looking severely nervous behind Fordsy as I purred “Oh IQ did you really think Weirdmageddon was the last you would see of me?”

Fordsy’s eyes widened and he paled to ghost white “No…your supposed to be dead we defeated you…my brother sacrificed his mind with a chance of not getting it back to get rid of you.”

I snorted “Please Sixer it going to take more than Specs half-baked Memory Gun to do me in but A for effort but if you want some good news Pinetree is still alive and well bad news is he’s mine now.”

Fordsy lunged at me and I let him grab me just to show I wasn’t scared of him as he growled in my face “Give me back my nephew you sick bastard this is between you and me.”

I started laughing in his face “Unfortunately it isn’t anymore more IQ ya see Pinetree’s my new best boy now since you just got boring and predictable I guess age has finally caught up with you shame you expired instead of taking my deal when the it was offered. You’re just going to have to accept you have been replaced by a superior Pines man.”

I grabbed Fordsy by his orange pumpkin sweater and lifted the brawny man up so his toes brushed the ground “This is getting boring and when I get bored I get irritated you are just boring guess what else that makes you…”

Fordsy struggled when I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked down to see Specs jamming a good sized retractable pocket knife in my ribs causing blood to seep out of the wound. I growled and kicked him launching the short hillbilly a good ten feet as Fordsy wheezed his name in concern before I smacked him against the wall and let him slide down it leaving him jarred.

I grabbed Pinetree’s hand and hissed “Let’s go Pinetree this party is no longer fun.”

Pinetree gave one last look behind him at Fordsy who tried to halfheartedly reach out to him muttering Pinetree’s name before we disappeared.

 

({ | }) ({ | }) ({ | })

 

I angrily swept the books off the table and screamed “What the hell is so much better about him them me!”

Mom quietly sat there her annoyingly calm face driving me insane everyone who was calm about this whole fucking thing was driving me utterly mad. Dipper had not only sold me out to him he was now being nothing short of a lap dog to that monster. I was tired of believing William could be saved I was pretty sure that little human brat has been stringing me along this whole time trying to keep me from just ending that abomination since in my honest opinion William was gone and had been for a for over a millennia.

Mom finally spoke up “Perhaps he doesn’t think the monster is better maybe just more familiar humans flock to familiarity William’s presence is familiar to him compared to yours on top of this boy isn’t used to your flirtatious kindness he finds it unfamiliar and possibly nerve wracking.”

I narrowed my eyes “So what you’re saying mother is he is more used to being abused then treated kindly? What kind of creature would rather be familiar with abuse then kindness? Humans are supposed to be programmed to flock to positivity yet he flocks to negativity. Why though?”

Mom sighed “You misunderstand how I made humans Theodore each one is utterly unique and unpredictable this stems from the free will I gave them your grandfather’s base research never suggested humans be programmed but given a unique evolving intelligence. This also means there can be room for flaws and miscalculations like bad decisions or mental deficiencies such as Dipper inability to break out of the Stockholm syndrome like loyalty he feels towards your twisted brother.”

I snarled “He is not my brother anymore!”

She gave an exasperated sigh “I am not going to argue with you child but he is still William I have discovered the body he is in is a shell holding his real body in check if you did half the observations I did you would see this shell is breaking he is starting to retain what makes him William it’s a slow gradual process but he is coming back to us little by little.”

I rolled my eyes “Or he is just breaking the shell and clawing his way back to full power mother you have no idea how much I have suffered at his hands if he gains his normal body and all his magic back including his Geo Form we are done he will not be killable I know because I have been fighting and losing against him for centuries nothing I do works now we have a chance to end a horrorterror like him once and for all and you want to let him crack this glorified sealed vessel making him borderline invincible again because you have a fucking THEORY he is magically turning into William again?”

She looked away “I made my decision to not kill your brother years ago because this is not a normal phenomenon a kind soul like William just doesn’t turn into a multiverse crime lord overnight you don’t magically go from good to evil like flipping a light switch.”

I slammed my hand on the table “YOU’RE DEAD MOTHER YOU GAVE UP YOUR RIGHT TO MAKE DECISIONS CONCERNING THE LIVING WHEN YOU DECIDED YOU WOULD RATHER LET HIM KILL YOU AND BURN THE FLAT DIMENSION TO GROUND THEN ACTUALLY DEFEND OUR HOME LIKE A REAL QUEEN!”

She shrunk back in fear when she said “This is why the boy cares for an evil version of your brother over you William despite his lack of morals gives the boy choice no matter how much he limits the boys freedom, he listens to the boy to make sure he is functioning even if it’s so his toy doesn’t break, he wants the boy to be comfortable even if he is a prisoner, and he has never forced the boy to love him even though he demands the boys loyalty he treats the boy like a priceless treasure something akin to a spoil of war a prize he wants to cherish and take care of you on the other hand only give the boy options that suit you or your needs, you listen to him just to learn how to further please him and make him bend to your goal of murdering William, you act like you care about the boys comfort but you do more to make him uncomfortable than anything else and you don’t care if the boy happy with you all that matters is if the boy is enamored with the porcelain mask you wear to convince and manipulate him into falling in love with a  demon that has barely been honest to him when in comparison his monstrous twin tells the boy more truths than you do you treat the boy like a object or possessions you desire to own or a goal or objective you have to achieve there is nothing good that will ever come of you two being together when all you want him for is to spite your brother because you don’t have all the answers and are being stubborn brat as you ignore all the possibilities in favor of you own narrow minded one dimensional views.”

I stared at her wide eyed feeling my fist clench when I screamed and froze the entire study over jolting awake sitting up on Dipper bed clutching my head and looking around at the frozen bed I was laying on exhaling the breath I had apparently been holding letting out a wisp of frozen air trying to calm my hammering heart as I clear my mind of the frigid anger. She was wrong I was the only hope for him Bill wasn’t William and he sure as hell wasn’t going to win this time.

 

->> ->> ->>

We got back in the house as Bill stumbled mostly like disoriented from teleporting us having left the car behind for the sake of a quick escape. I tried to help Bill stand but he shoved me away with a vicious snarl making him sound like a wounded animal.

He glared at me his pupil thin and his teeth bared as he growled “Go ahead Pinetree tell me I was wrong that I wasn’t thinking about the consequences of going to that party. Tell me I am not as smart as I think I am or I got cocky and thought I could fuck with Fordsy and got fucked over I am a motherfucking god and I got speared like a lowly pig tonight. Go ahead Pinetree gloat and feel superior for once seeing as you clearly knew this was a bad idea.”

I sighed and roughly grabbed his face “I really don’t give a fuck who was right or wrong about this right now your injured and bleeding really badly and patching you up is my priority over something as unimportant as some fleeting superiority complex you think I should be having right now. Go strip down to your pants and sit on the couch I am going to go grab the first aid kit and some other medical supplies if you’re in pain take find something to numb it but stay away from blood thinners you’ll just bleed more maybe try and put a towel over it.”

Bill’s face softened and he looked away with a slight hint of shame for snapping at me and proceeded into the living room stripping as he walked leaving a trail of his costume as I did the same getting down to my underwear as I found the first aid kit in a closet and picked up wound cleaning supplies from the bathroom and headed to the living room and found Bill drinking out of a bottle of whiskey holding a red stained yellow towel wincing every time he shifted prompting him to take another large drink of out of the fifth of booze.

I came in and set the stuff down moving his hand which was holding the towel and said “I need to disinfect this and it going to sting quite a bit so bear with me.”

I cleaned up around the area of the wound and used a swab to gently clean the inside watching Bill face twitch as a he made weird faces his breathing quickening as his toes curled making me look at him and say “I can’t tell if you getting off on this or you are in actual discomfort.”

Bill winced and said in a small voice “Is it bad to say a little bit of both?”

I snorted “Honestly your ever evolving pain fetish has really ceased to surprise me anymore.”

I finished cleaning the knife wound and stitched it closed remembering how I was taught by a survival video and patted Bill’s leg “There I fixed it the best I could maybe eat something since I noticed you haven’t eaten all day and try to maybe seal it with magic but don’t be impatient and try right now judging by how dizzy you looked after teleporting us I don’t recommend using any complicated magic right now.”

Bill stroked his hand down my hair and under my chin lifting my face up and sneered “That’s a bit of shame I was really hoping he would just bleed to death.”

I stared in fear at the green cat’s eye staring back at me as Bill grinned and said in an English accent “Well someone has been an awful naughty boy hasn’t he?”

I glared at Theo who was obviously possessing Bill and snarled “I thought I made it perfectly clear I don’t want anything to do with you anymore you’re a two faced prick who I am not even sure was ever honest with me to begin with I fell for a pretty face without realizing there was a fucked up personality behind it.”

He smiled Bill face looking sinister with the green cat’s eye and soft off kilter smile as Theo said “You never really confronted me about these feelings you expected to take hint or get the message I HATE MEN LIKE THAT! They are the single most annoying type of male in existence they expect you to just go away after showing interest in you because they feel flaunting the whore they passed you up for should be like a clear announcement they don’t want you. Pick a direction Dipper I hate men who can’t pick a goddamn direction especially if I am one of the directions. If you didn’t want me then man up and tell me instead of being childish and flaunting my piece of shit sick fuck of a brother like the ideal piece of ass and I am just a knock off of a good man.”

I shook my head “You are fucking pathetic you can’t get over the fact I don’t want you so you jump right to insulting someone who is actually putting in effort morals or no at least he doesn’t force me to feel a certain way about him.”

Theo chuckled “As if a weak willed kid like you would know if an ancient demon like him was bullshitting you into feeling a certain way.”

I snarled and got up in Theo/Bill’s face and said “I care for him of my own free will just like I freely choose not to put up with your shit anymore sorry a demonic manchild like you can’t take no for an answer.”

He just grinned “You’re not very good at mature conversations are you Dipper?”

I hissed at him sounding like Bill when something angered him making the demon make a tsking noise and suddenly finger the knife wound saying “I have to give you credit your medical skills aren’t bad for a uneducated human I quite enjoyed my studies as a doctor I have saved and better many people’s lives with my skills.”

I rolled my eyes “Astonishing anyone would give you a fucking medical license with how petty and creepy you are.”

Theo sighed “You are literally one of those humans that beats a dead horse aren’t you. Why do you honestly care for a creature who has only ever done you harm whose only ever caused you pain? I really could care less if you like me or want me around but why are you so insistent on keeping him around?”

I glared at him “Honestly because I know he can do better because he admits he’s imperfect at the same time not letting his flaws get in the way of his goals. Yeah I am a pet but at least with how I know pets are treated if I nice to him or cooperate with him he treats me nice and has even told me someday I will be more to him which shows he not going to force me into something romantic like you seem to be manipulating me into. Bill may be unsettling and perverted but at least he is trying to do things at a comfortable pace and besides you just act so fake and sugar coated like this gentleman shtick is charming and normal to a human and it’s not a woman will tell you that as well as a queer man in my opinion you just weird and freaky.”

Bill’s body went rigid and the cat’s eye pupil went really thin as Theo hissed “What did you just call me you little meatsack?”

Theo’s actual body separated from Bill’s as the alabaster demon towered over me in a menacing way as I scrambled away from him watching him trudge after me frosting over the floor. Figures he would be William’s opposite since I was pretty sure Bill and William shared the same magic. I got into the kitchen ahead of him and hid in the pantry with a knife I had grabbed and listened to him enter he kitchen the crackle of the ice sounding like imminent death when he passed in front of the pantry and I took a chance and jumped out plunging the carving knife between his shoulder blades making him scream as I kicked him in the lower back right on his spine so he fell over as I jumped him and flipped him over sitting on the tall wiry demon who was breathing heavily.

Theo looked up at me “What now Dipper are you going to kill me? Are you going to finish what my own twin started over a thousand years ago? You act like your being all heroic and shit staying here like you honestly just want to protect your family and town but really Dipper is that all? Are you sure it’s not also because you love being dominated by the monster get off on being treated like his willing little slut or maybe your just a monster fucker that thinks he has hit the masochism jackpot with something as gorgeous and pain inducing as this beast cause honey if you want someone to be you master or daddy I always up for taking care of a cute little slut of a sub but I come with bonus like safe words, a working set of morals concerning sex hell I got a perk he will never give you…I GIVE YOU GODDAM FREEDOM!”

I growled and stabbed him in the shoulder making him whine in pain as he kept talking “Sorry is a platinum membership to my loving kinkiness not ideal sorry you want to stick with the shitty gold membership to that monsters sadism and abuse at least your uncle liked what he saw I had him screaming like a woman that night bet I could get the same beautiful music out of his nephew.”

I screamed in anger whipping the knife across his throat as he choked on his own blood when he tried  to grab my arms only for me to spastically start driving the knife in his chest hoping I was hitting his heart as he jolted with each strike his hands falling to his side as his eyes rolled upward leaving two solid black orbs and me covered in sticky pink gore as I felt my eye blur and the sound of the knife hitting soft flesh and bone replaced with the repeated sharp noise of something much more solid when a hand covered my eyes and a distant voice seem to be trying to reach my ears.

 

/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\

 

 

Fear. Fear was the only thing coursing through my veins right now and I didn’t like it one bit. Pinetree had stop responding to me then started talking in some weird language looking directly at me his eyes a bright pink before he fell back with a scared look on his face. He got up and ran away looking utterly terrified when he looked back despite me moving slowly as not to give him the idea I was chasing him. He scared me shitless when he burst out of the pantry with the knife thankfully my reaction time was good so the knife sunk into a small pocket portal and not my back where he was aiming. Unfortunately I wasn’t expecting him to kick me in the spine and with my current injury and intoxication I fell to the ground only to be roughly flipped over and no matter what I said or yelled he just stared at me his pink eyes filled with such venomous hatred when I had to utilize another portal to avoid being stabbed in the shoulder when I asked him what was wrong with him and if it had to do with Fordsy or something about Theo seeing as Pinetree’s eyes were almost a similar shade of pink that that asshole wore only to have to separate the particles in my neck sacrificing a couple seconds of breathing to avoid my throat being cleaved open when I asked if Theo was making him think I did something wrong to him when he manically brought the knife down thankfully all of Pinetree’s movements predictable with how pissed he was. After dredging up enough magic from my energy reserves I was able to sink into the floor and come out behind him and cover his eyes trying to pull the magic playing on him out of him.

“Pinetree for fuck sake snap out of it whatever you are seeing its fake or me you’re attacking focus on my voice.” I said loudly trying to break though whatever was doing this.

Pinetree looked up at me his eyes fading from pink to their normal chocolate brown when he asked in a confused voice “Are you crying Bill?”

I touched my eye to find it wet no doubt with tears of frustration but tears nonetheless as I pulled Pinetree close hugging him in relief ignoring that my body was screaming in pain at me as I felt more tears leak out of my eye my breathing trying to even itself out. Is this what humans felt like when they were afraid? This was such a miserable feeling no wonder they avoided feeling like this. Between the salty eye stinging water called tears leaking out of my eye and my hammering heart that made it impossible to breath normally I was coming to the conclusion fear was akin to internal torture and could easily outdo any torture I could do externally if I ever had to pick between experiencing any of my torture methods this was one I would avoid like the plague like seriously light me up rearrange my face holes but for the love of god don’t make me experience this suffocating feeling that I myself have to do mind over matter bullshit to get out of. I sat there hugging the boy feeling him lean against me when after a while his breathing softened and he was asleep. Still ignoring the pain I hoisted him up and carried him to my room setting him on the bed and walking to the bathroom stripping the rest of my clothes off looking at the knife wound frowning seeing it had leaked leaving a streak of…blue down my side? I could have sworn this meatsacks blood was red but touching the wound it was definitely leaking from there and when I licked it tasted sweet but still very much like iron filled blood. I growled in annoyance and cauterized the wound just so it would finally be sealed and filled my tub with water getting in the warm bubbling water and closing my eyes letting myself relax. Suddenly something felt off and I open my eyes to see myself sitting in a plush chair in a study and I jolted up to see the pale green woman with blue hair and red deer antlers named Xillia standing across from me.

I groaned “What in the ever loving fuck do you want?”

She smiled sweetly “Language William.”

I rolled my eyes at the motherly demon and muttered “Sorry I am just stressed right now.”

She took a seat across from me and made a tray with tea appear and poured a cup handing it to me which out of mere politeness I accepted and sipped cautiously finding it had a light ginger and apple tang to it.

I looked at the calm woman finding her eerily familiar then again having ties to the Flat Dimension could be why. Over the last week I couldn’t help but feel like pieces of my memory were missing since when I actually sat down and thought about my life I kept finding it was hard to recollect who I was prior to becoming the Nightmare King and even then I felt like pieces of my most recent achievements were missing since when I tried to remember how I became the Nightmare King nothing added up like why was I remembering names like Lazarus and Abaddon when I cooked for myself or did anything associated with food? Why did the scents lavender and mint together make me sick as hell? Why did I settle on only antagonizing Theo when years ago I would have straight ended him for doing all this shit to me or my property? And why did Pinetree suddenly go from a pet a mere possession to play with to this beloved treasure I would protect with my life. I hadn’t even noticed I had downed my tea and she refilled the cup her patience unwavering as she analyzed me with a soft motherly expression.

I looked at her and sighed “I feel like there is something missing inside me.”

She gently laid her hand on my knee “Perhaps. But what’s lost can be found dear and sometime in the most unlikely places.”

I rested my own hand over hers and asked “If it not too much trouble or not too painful could you tell me more about William. Maybe he’s part of the missing pieces maybe not but it wouldn’t hurt to know a bit more about Theo’s brother if only to understand why he’s gunning for me.”

She smiled and got up and walked over to a shelf pulling a large photo album off and walked back over setting it on the table between us and flipped it open to the beginning showing to small babies one black with a tuft of blue hair and one starch white with a tuft of pink hair as she said “This was the twins birth picture my husband Thadius came up with Williams name which in full is….”

I looked at the picture and said not meaning to cut her off “William Pyramodious Cipher.”

She looked at me and I said “Theo told me during one of our encounters. So what Theo full name?

She smiled and said “Theodore Spherius Cipher or since he was born with the genetic disorder we know as Binary Deficit Mutation where one is born with no set gender and can switch between genders fluidly we gave him the female name Therora Spheria Cipher should he choose to live as woman like he tried to when he was younger.”

I nodded and flipped the page looking at the twins William smiling a wide slightly mischievous grin as he had his arm around a little girl with pink pigtails who looked nervous through her smile and asked “So when was this picture taken?”

She smiled “The twins first day at the Academy.”

I looked confused when she chuckled “When Geonyx demons hit the age of six lunar sweeps or in human speak six years we send them a school we call the Academy where each demon spend the next twelve to fifteen lunar sweeps furthering there studies about the world and life in general usually when they hit eighteen they usually go into college like classes where they develop a trade skill or learn what they want to do for career.”

I couldn’t help but ask “So what did Theo and William do assuming they got that far.”

Xillia smiled “Theo chose to follow the path of a medical professional while William just wanted to further his military career spurred by the admiration he had in his grandfather who was a celebrated war hero.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle “The path of the war hero isn’t as glorious as William might think it is I watched a man for years try to be said hero and in the end he only suffered and rarely gained anything from it then again he was always fighting a war against me which was his first mistake and when it was all said and done he only won the battle I won the war.”

Xillia said quietly “I think the hardest war William was fighting was in his own head and despite everyone wishing to help him he always felt like he had to fight alone whether it be out of pride or shame of weakness he refused help often times even from his own twin.”

I flipped through more of the pictures saying “No offense Xillia Theo hardly seems like the understanding type. I think he would cause more problems for William than he would solve.”

Xillia sighed when I flipped to page where there was a full family picture showing Xillia, Theo, William and a chilling looking man with cartoonish corpse blue skin and blue goat horns. Something about him felt off even just looking at the picture he seems to exude a dark feeling his soft smile looking sinister by the way it never reached his eyes. He had feline looking eyes that differed from his families large round vibrant eyes. He just looked dead like he was devoid of emotions despite the smile. Something inside me stirred…violently…why did this man’s image make me so angry and at the same time afraid? I just froze blurry images going through my head though nothing solid to grasp at. My roiling emotions finally settled on one single emotion…hate pure unrelenting burning hatred. I pressed my finger to the man’s face and burnt it with no consideration for the fact I was probably destroying a family keepsake. She didn’t say a word even after I took my finger away leaving behind a scorched hole and looked at her feeling my face twitch in anger.

Xillia took my hand “Even images of him still bother you don’t they?”

I cupped her hand and pressed my forehead against them “I don’t know why or how me and William intertwine but something about this whole situation just begs my involvement to the point that if I keep ignoring it I am just going to drive myself mad. Can I come back here tomorrow night once I try to think things over a bit I just need some time to consider some stuff before I go head first into possibly digging myself into a deeper hole with you other son since we all know he has a massive hate boner for me and probably still has an even bigger murder boner behind that.”

Xillia nodded “Of course dear feel free to come back anytime you need to my realm is always open to you if you need to chat.”

Here words felt like knives as I got up. I didn’t deserve her kindness or her smile I didn’t deserve anything positive or nice from her. I felt somewhere deep down I had done something unforgivable to her something so heinous and monstrous that she had every right to kill me herself. Yet her motherly demeanor was soothing a warm presence in my cold unfeeling heart. I turned to walk out when I saw him. He thought he was hidden but I was too observant on top of the cold feeling he left when he looked at you. He was sneaky for being in the form of a small green circle that looked like rip off of me. Part of me was hesitant to leave Xillia alone with him but a deeper part of me told me she could put him on his ass in second despite her delicate tiny form. I knew for a fact despite never having seen her in a fight that Xillia Cipher was far more dangerous than she displayed up front and she was the raw definition of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I merely smiled at the pissy one eyed circle and proceeded to causally leave like he didn’t frighten me one bit hoping Pinky would fuck up and mommy would whoop his ass like a red headed stepchild. I woke up in the lukewarm tub looking around and rubbing my head which was plagued with what felt like a pressure headache and pulled myself out of the tub and proceed to dry off and walked over to the mirror. I looked at the black splotches again trying to focus on anything in my head that associate me with having the charcoal skin and blue hair like William when suddenly my reflection started melting and a grotesque face stared back at me it jagged teeth and leaking empty eye sockets looking like something out a horror movie.

It started tsking at me in a warped glitchy voice “Naughty, naughty William I don’t very much like this game you’re playing.”

I stepped back “Who or what the fuck are you?”

The creepy warped me in the mirror chuckled “Well I am you if you would behave and stop all this self-awareness nonsense.”

I glared at it “You are not me pal one may face doesn’t look like a Scream mask and a fucking Xenomorph had a love child and two I am very aware of myself whether you bitch ass wants me to be or not.”

The horrorterror in the mirror growled “You’re starting to piss me off William why don’t you crawl back in the comforting darkness where you belong and stop associating with that bitch.”

I winced as my body started to hurt like my inside were shifting in uncomfortable motion as a slick substance leaked out of my mouth and I looked down to see a ink black liquid drip to the floor.

I growled at my reflection and snapped “You’re not me so stop with you cocky dominant bullshit!”

My reflection roared “I OWN YOU WILLIAM CIPHER!”

I drove my fist into the mirror shattering the image and splattering the shattered glass in blue gore as I sagged and looked at my knuckles “Ugh…Pinetree’s going to kill me for injuring myself again…God I need a strong drink.”

I highly doubt that was the last I would see of that reflective horrorterror but at least that was the last I would be seeing of him for tonight. Now was this a whiskey night or am I going to be cracking open that bottle of vodka I been meaning to sample?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the climax...of Book 1! Hope peeps are excited for the conclusion of Insanity and are geared up for Book 2 of the Cipher Chronicles. Last chapter might take a while since I am still deciding on how to end this and transition into Book 2 plus I go back to work in a few days so this last update for Insanity may take a bit.
> 
> ~CD


	11. Love and War

{(OvO)}  {(OvO)}  {(OvO)}

 

This couldn’t be happening…Why now of all times…and why Dipper?

I angrily searched the cameras that Rick had set up growing angrier with each image of that sleazy demon I caught. He just waltz out into public among the very town he almost destroyed with that annoying grin on his face. I never saw Dipper with him meaning he was holding him prisoner somewhere in town seeing as despite Bill’s human body he was still part of the weird meaning he was probably still subject to the barrier.

Rick came in and handed me a cup of coffee seeing as it was late at night and I had no interest in sleeping when he said “Stan’s majorly irritated at this whole thing and your niece looked like she was going to snap Morty in half with how manic she seemed rambling shit like this was her fault and she should have considered other people in her decisions. I can help like old times Ford Bill was just as much pain in my ass as he was in yours plus Dipper’s are valuable to their Fords you can’t get a replacement sidekick like I do should my Morty ever bite the bullet.”

I sighed “I know I shouldn’t do this alone but I can’t help but feel utterly responsible he literally danced right in front of me that night and I didn’t suspect him once his bullshit story on the ex he had was making an underhanded jab at me. Dipper’s probably suffering because of my screw up.”

Rick took a sip of his coffee “Eh…I am not so sure suffering is the right word Bill allowed him to go out in public and cockier yet to a party where dozens of people could have tried to protect or convince him to switch sides plus your whole zodiac thingy was there you could have kicked his ass if you had Dipper buuut something tells me Dipper wasn’t in a bad position or at least not a terrible one seeing as when Fidds let me peruse his video cameras Dipper seemed to be getting awfully friendly with him even seeming like the gross affection he was giving him was not entirely unwanted.”

Suddenly the coffee tasted like dirt in my mouth but I drank it anyway as way to keep me focused “So what you’re saying Dipper is willingly going along with this?”

Rick shrugged “Could be many things knowing how fucked in the head Bill is we could be dealing with Stockholm syndrome or he could be holding something crippling over the kids head to make him an easy prisoner. Only difference between a Morty and a Dipper is Dipper’s seem to have higher intelligence and lower mortality rate but besides that they are followers like most Morty’s and if someone has more power than they do or puts on a good charade of having more power a Dipper will fold like cheap paper. Dipper’s like Morty’s aren’t good to give more power than necessary to and Bill’s and yes there are more than one version that fucker will give just that to a Dipper for shits and giggles I have seen it happen a Dipper will gravitate to a Bill and get too big for his britches and best case scenario his Ford puts him out of his misery or worst case he get cocky enough to defy his Bill and dies even slower.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said “I appreciate the multiverse lesson but honestly I am only concerned about my Dipper I gave up caring about the multiverse a long time ago.”

Rick casually poured another cup of coffee and spiked it with booze before saying “Fine. Any idea where he’s coming and going?”

I frowned “Well he made a comment about some property on the edge of town so I had Sheriff and Deputy Blubs go investigate and they came back saying all the abandon houses had no sign of being broken into or inhabited but one of the pieces of footage sees Bill coming from that direction. I mean he could be coming from anywhere there is a mountain like pass not far from there so for all we know he could be keeping Dipper somewhere up there. Like I said I can’t imagine he can get past the barrier so he is confined to town like last time and I never told Dipper the equation.”

Rick sat on the desk “Ya know whatever happen to our relationship like how cozy were in the portal?

I gave him a deadpan look “Gee Rick where do I start how about the dozen or so times you tried to pawn me like cattle on the black market or every time you left me to die then came back weeks later with little to no concern?”

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes “Sorry didn’t know you need constant supervision as a grown ass man.”

I growled “I needed a friend and an extra set of eyes and honestly you only half assed one of those jobs.”

Rick rolled his eyes “Look you couldn’t fucking handle relationships back then that’s why I left you were a mess and when I did come looking for you in your last ten years in the portal you were nowhere to be found whether you were dead or so off the grid cause of your shiny criminal record was beyond me. If you want friends now is a good time to start since your no longer running from that Dorito bitch or struggling to survive every day and honestly you should start with Fiddlesticks cause if you string him along too long he gonna get hurt he is already mentally fragile enough as it is don’t make it worse for him Ford I means its obvious you’re not a god fearing heterosexual man and Fidds is a noted attraction. Honestly we’re not compatible in the slightest I am blunt asshole and you an indirect/oblivious asshole I need some who can keep up with me not questions my motives and honestly I found that person in Stan. There is shit I have done for him he will probably never talk about I am partially the reason he is still alive today. You two both have severe self-deprecation issues but your fixes are different and honestly Fidds is more you speed since you seek emotional support while Stan just seeks mere validation any way he can get it.”

I sighed “Why are you such prick but make so much sense?”

Rick smirked “Because I tell you what you need to hear and not what makes you feel better.”

Rick suddenly snapped his face towards a camera drawing my attention to Rick muttering “Who the hell is that and how did they get down here.”

The ridiculously tall person was standing in front of Shifty’s cryotube with their back turned to us the black and white image showing a tall humanoid creature with ram horns dressed in a business casual type outfit his bowler hat being held loosely by one of his thin seemingly albino hands.

They seemed strangely familiar so I pressed the intercom button and spoke firmly “Hey you! I hope your aware this place is littered with cameras and if you’re looking to pick a fight you choose the wrong place to be lurking.”

The creature looked around his eerie black backdrop eyes contrasting creepily with his pale skin as his irises scanned the room when he spoke “I am well aware I am being watched I wouldn’t expect any less from you my sweet Starlord.”

That nickname…I spoke to him again assuming that if it was the person I thought it was I could assure myself the androgynous creature was male and asked “Your name wouldn’t happen to be Theodore Frost would it?”

He chuckled “So you do remember me and here I thought our time meant nothing. I came here seeking help and to provide answers may I come to you location.”

Rick took my finger off the intercom “I’m not sure about you but I get major psychopath vibes from him like Hannibal Lecter like psychopath vibes. I mean assuming he is from your portal days how do we know he wasn’t one of Bill external henchman he had way more goons outside the Nightmare Realm than he had in it.”

I sighed “Theo wasn’t one of them he never gave me any indication he was one. He runs a dimension known as the Aphrodite Dimension and having sought shelter there I can assure you he is nothing like Bill. We had a short relationship which ended because my pigheadedness refuse to look at my own moral compass like he did when in reality he had a point I had lost any semblance of love in me. I am extremely curious what could be so dire that he would travel all the way here to see me after all the horrible things I said about him.”

Rick still looked nervous then again Rick was the poster child for trust issues as I pressed the intercom button “I will meet you myself there is a room  next door if you would like to have a seat I should be there in a minute.”

I got up and headed out Rick following with a weird expression behind me wishing he would just lighten up since Theo could feel negativity or distrust easily with his empath like powers.

I walked in the room to see the albino pink haired creature sitting calmly waiting for me when he looked in my direction and smiled “It good to see you again Ford it’s been too long.”

I sat across from him looking over the tired creature and asked softly “Are you okay?”

Theo moved stiffly “I have been better also I hope me showing up all of a sudden didn’t upset you I feel stupid for how I pushed you all those years ago.”

I rested my hand on Theo’s knee “But the thing is you weren’t wrong I was losing myself to hatred and in the end I would have lost as much as Bill would have I was stupid for not accepting your help when it was offered.”

Theo adjusted his shirt collar and I noticed he had heavy black discoloration on his chest and his one arm barely moved and even though I hadn’t noticed it in the camera he had a poorly concealed bruise on his throat “What happened to you?”

Theo looked away “You nephew is what.”

I stared at him wide eyed “Dipper? But he could barely hurt a fly much less overpower someone like you to cause you injuries as extensive as these.”

Theo looked sad “Yeah a plan of mine went south and he tried to kill me.”

“Plan?” I asked

Theo sighed “I have been watching your nephew since he made this imprisoning deal with Bill trying to reach out to him as I once did to you but he continually pushes me away like I am less believable than Bill and in my latest attempt I realized I have been locked out of Dipper’s prison by a strange magic I don’t remember Bill having and tried a spell where I could project myself on a another’s image and of course I chose to project myself on Bill. I tried to talk to him but the more I tried to reason with him the more agitated he became until he grabbed a knife and tried to stab me multiple times. I mean the plus side he could have killed Bill but on the negative side despite not being able to be killed in an astral state I can still take damage and it will hurt just as much as the realistic injury so yeah I feel like I have been stabbed multiple times despite not having any open wounds.”

I gave him a worried look “Do you know where Dipper is I know he’s still in town but where in town I don’t know.”

Theo scratched the back of his head “All I have really been able to figure out is Bill is keeping him in a dimensional prison using a realistic surrounding and judging by the interior of the prison it’s a rundown house and a pretty big one. When I was able to get in I used magic to go to the location of Dipper’s soul not actually breach the actual prison since teleporting to an unknown area is feasibly impossible.”

I sighed “And I am assuming you can no longer even get to his souls location because of this strange magic you mentioned?”

Theo nodded “Whoever is helping Bill knows how to cause interference with my soul magic on top of physically barring me from a location I have thoroughly explored.”

He seemed to be zone out his eye kept fluttering weirdly like he was moments from passing out so I said “Why don’t you stay with me for tonight I don’t feel right sending you on your way with the state you are in.”

He looked at me tiredly and smiled “I feel like this is you needlessly repaying my kindness for sheltering you in your time of need.”

I smiled and helped him up “I would have died a long time ago if it weren’t for you this is not even close to what you did for me but it all I can do for now.”

Theo smiled and I helped him up as Rick rolled his eyes and headed back to the bunker bedroom where he had been sleeping since he got here having sent his grandson home when it turned out he would be here longer than he anticipated after Morty complained his mom would be upset if he missed any of his college classes. I helped Theo out of the bunker and into the shack figure I would get him settled in while it was quiet Stan having gone out with some townsfolk after not taking the news of who Dipper had been taken by very well. Mabel was up in her room having had a complete breakdown and apparently a second one according to what Rick said. I left the living room light on for whenever Stan came home knowing he was less out “calming down” and more or less searching the town for any traces of Dipper inevitably working himself up more while trying to keep me unaware of his internal crisis.

I let Theo sit on the couch in my room as he looked around nervously “Should I put up a human front for your family?”

I shook my head “You’re borderline normal to what I have brought in this house before they’ll get used to you soon enough.”

Theo smiled softly at me his smile was always one of the nicest features about him apart from his soft bubblegum pink hair and soft curvy body and…I rubbed my hand down my face before my thoughts got away from me and my admiration for him turned inherently creepy as he said “Thank you again Ford I promise I will aid you in whatever way I can to find Dipper.”

I sat on the couch next to him and sighed “I am sorry for all those things I said to you back then I should have listen to you and just returned to my dimension like you offered to do for me but my own pride made me into something I should not have become and in the end it really put into perspective how smart I wasn’t.”

Theo smiled “You were afraid and under a lot of stress even the greatest geniuses would have probably made the same mistake in your position you wanted to end things once and for all. Looking back I might have been blind to how much you were struggling and how selfish I was being to be honest neither of us were one hundred percent in the right.”

I sighed “Well we both learned from our mistakes or at least won’t make the same ones again.”

Theo nodded as I just couldn’t help stare at the attractive creature trying to keep my eyes from roving like an utter creep but it was so hard when thinking back to how close we were in my portal days before things went to hell. Spending almost a year and a half with him was the most peaceful time I had in my portal days not having to worry about my next meal or being kidnapped or attacked it was so tempting just to stay forever live in the Aphrodite Dimension without any worry or doubt I would be safe but honestly like any good thing in that point in my life reality was bound to pull me back under and prove that my happiness back then was nothing but an illusion. I could still hear the yelling and arguing like it was yesterday the sound of him throwing things trying to make me stay only for my own stubbornness to spit out horrible things at him as I angrily typed in a dimension I had heard would help me with progressing towards my goal to kill Bill once and for all. Without thinking I grabbed the albino man and kissed him feeling his soft lips against mine and feeling him gasp against my mouth but not fight my advances he pushed me to the couch cushions deepening the kiss threading his fingers though my thick gray hair. He murmured something in my ear which I merely moaned a confirmation to and in a flurry of action we were both naked on my couch with Theo slotted between my legs carefully pushing his large cock inside me before hovering over me his face covered in light sheen of sweat and his hair a mess from me running my fingers through it before he lowered himself his cock sinking into me up to the base as he kissed my neck moving his hips in fluid thrust that caused heat to build in my gut when his hand slid between us and pumped my own erection as he moved to kissing my mouth again his tongue tangling with mine when my orgasm washed over me and my vision blurred for a second before a rush of endorphins filled me and Theo brought his white covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean smiling as his black tongue curled around his white fingers as he sat up speeding up his thrust making me bite my hand to keep quiet due to the overstimulation when he pulled out of me and covered my stomach in a mess of sticky shiny green fluid before flopping down next me breathing softly his green irises glittering happily.

 

({ | }) ({ | }) ({ | })

It felt good feed like that my strength being replenished completely by such a satisfying meal like Ford though it was going to be more satisfying to pound that traitorous little twink when I got my hands on him. I almost felt bad for luring the old man next to me into a false sense of security. Almost. But I needed likeminded allies and with Ford’s hatred for Bill he wouldn’t be easily swayed into believing this monster was anything savable. I got up and stretched looking back at the old man seeing him snoring peacefully which wasn’t surprising for how much energy I took from him to repair my battered body. I got up and put some pants on so I could go make use of the shower when I walked out there was a girl coming out of the bathroom who froze at the sight of me.

Trying to appear friendly as not to raise any suspicion I waved cheerfully and asked “Are you perhaps done with the bathroom miss?”

She suddenly hissed “It is you.”

She backed away slowly “The deer lady warned me about you…”

Deer lady? Then it hit me as I stared at the girl flatly figuring no amount of acting would help.

“I see should have figured mother was the one behind this setback the entire time. Why am I not surprised?” I said flatly approaching the girl who could only back away so far before she hit a wall allowing me to corner her.

“What did she say to you?” I said leaning over her blocking her escape.

The girl gave me a determined tight lipped face so I placed my hand on her chest chilling it so she felt like she was breathing frigid air her eyes starting to fill with tears as it became harder for her to breathe when she hissed hoarsely “F-fuck you asshole.”

I smiled “Not surprising you similarly foul mouthed like you brother though I won’t lie I wasn’t expecting mother to sell me out to you.”

She was wheezing but still being defiant when I said “Bet I could break your precious twin if he knew I had you while Ford as an ally would be great having something to use against my brother’s pet would be more than useful.”

She coughed and lifted her hand and grabbed my wrist digging her nails into it trying to get me to take my hand off her chest as she suffocated on the cold when I said “I thought it would be wise to have a Ford as an ally but maybe you might be an easier bargaining chip to get Dipper to stand aside and let me take care of my brother like I should have all those years ago I was too merciful sealing him I should have just outright killed him.”

The girl wheezed “Why the fuck does Grunkle Ford always attracted freaks like you who just want to use him for their own personal gain?”

I hissed at her calling me and freak and curled my hand around her throat when a floorboard creaked behind me and I turned just in time to get hit upside the head with a metal baseball bat and looked up from the ground where I had fallen to see an angry old man who looked like Ford and Rick when he brought the bat down on my chest making me wheeze as the blow knocked the wind outta me and I had no choice but to flee as the girl tried to kick me in the head. I stumbled out into the woods feeling the warm sensation of blood run down my face and the throbbing pain in my chest as I tried to catch my breath and stumbled falling face first into a stone statue only to realize it was my brother’s dead body. I roared at it and swiped at it with my claws leaving deep grooves in it right across the eye tears starting to spill down my face as I remembered the last words he ever said to me.

_“No one will ever love a freak like you.”_

I curled up against the statue crying muttering “I want my home back…I want my brother back…what did I ever do to deserve this dear Axolotl am I such horrible person for accepting mothers crown.”

The emotional turmoil I felt right now was more than I had felt in a thousand years my chest felt tight and my eyes burned with tears but underneath was a smoldering anger at the creature who had put me in this state. He had taken everything from me and now other were trying to help him my own mother was wrapped around his finger showing him personal things from me and Williams childhood while talking to him like he never burned our people alive like she wasn’t sitting right across from the monster who murdered her! I could feel myself breaking but at this moment I didn't care I was prepared to fuel my goal with my own Shattering soul at least then if I was numb to the pain nothing would halt my efforts to kill him. Not mother. Not that boy who was so convinced he could be saved. No one.

 

->> ->> ->>

I woke up about four in the evening noticing I was in Bill’s bed again and sat up realizing I was alone. I got up and walked out in the hall and proceeded to look for the demon worried about him with how last night played out. After looking in all the rooms in the house I finally found him in the living room.

I walked in and said quietly “Bill are you okay?”

Bill jumped and looked back at me making me gasp. He looked disheveled and tired but more worrisome his skin was splotches with black like a reverse vitiligo and a good portion of his hair had been taken over by a bright blue. I slowly approached him when out of nowhere he burst out crying making me rush to his side and pull him into my arms petting his hair trying to calm the emotional demon down.

The demon soaked my shirt in tears as I asked “Did something happen Bill?”

He sobbed “Make them go away Pinetree.”

I asked confused “Make who go away?”

Bill clutched onto me “The voices make the voices and memories go away.”

Bill had completely broken down and started rambling like a small child as I caught words and phrase most being “It hurts.” and “This isn’t me.” He was changing more and more each day and after waking up this afternoon I began to recollect my own dazed week. Things were starting to change more rapidly from Bill’s loosening power over me to me actually starting to care for the demon underneath this monstrous shell one that was slowly and surely cracking especially with the position we were in now.

I just held him letting him cry himself out when I noticed a haphazardly hidden knife in the couch cushions and grabbed it noticing it was covered in something crusty and blue when I looked down at the seeing what I had mistaken for odd color design on his yellow v neck shirt was actually dry and hard feeling and lifted his sleeve to see slightly fresh cut leaking a fluid of the same color on the knife and asked cautiously “Bill did you cut yourself?”

Bill looked up at me his puffy eyes looked scared when I sighed and sat him up taking off his shirt to reveal his body was riddled in cuts and nicks all leaking the strange blue blood.

Bill looked like a scared child as I looked him over when his voice came out sounding hard “I think I want a drink Pinetree.”

I looked at him with concern and shook my head “No. No alcohol until we figure out what’s going on with you plus alcohol only a temporary fix regardless.”

Bill gripped my chin roughly making me look at him his eyes gone from weepy to cold chips of gold and turquoise now that I had noticed he wasn’t wearing his eye patch and he said “Get off your ass and get me a drink you little flesh worm.”

This wasn’t Bill this wasn’t even the dark version of him his eyes while cold looked dead and empty even when Bill was being threatening he always had some type of manic look in his eye or sinister joy but his eyes now just looked empty like whoever speaking was devoid of emotion and sought to drown Bill in some type of debilitating intoxicant to keep him from exploring or experience whatever was happening to him right now. This had to be the thing controlling him making him dark it didn’t like how human Bill was becoming how he was morally growing and experience pain as a negative aspect or how he was actually consider other people than himself. Thinking back it made no sense why Bill didn’t harm Ford and let him go so easily because honestly our deal only made it so he couldn’t destroy the town or kill anyone it never said he couldn’t make lives difficult he just couldn’t end them but he had merely teased my uncle and let him go despite getting stabbed which would probably piss any person off the point of retaliation and it not like he couldn’t have done something before he ran cause when thinking about it made little sense to Bill’s character that someone would shank him and get away with it so easily like Fidds did.

I looked Bill directly in the eye “What are you? This clearly isn’t Bill talking and chances are you are what’s been controlling him for so long so come on let’s do a little Q&A and maybe I will consider getting you that drink.”

Bill looked surprised when he made a choking sound and a trail of black fluid spilled out the corner or his mouth before he grossly sucked it back in and pushed me down on the couch smiling coldly when I caught his reflection in the television screen. His face was warped like the last reflection as he inched his hands closer to my neck when the reflection flickered and glitched as it seemed like something was fighting off the darkness forcing it to yield to save me when the warped reflection was replaced by the gaunt looking William making me look back at Bill who was staring down at me his eyes once again filled with tears.

He said softly “Dipper you’re so close yet I still feel so far away.”

Bill collapsed on top of me holding me stroking my hair “Hold me, love me, and please don’t let me go.”

Bill rubbed against me kissing and licking my neck and cheek panting like an animal in heat. He moved down scratching at my pants trying to haphazardly undo the button on them.

I reached down and cupped Bill's face in my hands looking concerned at his manic horniness when he groaned “So hot…I need you Pinetree…I need you to fuck me…”

I was a little weirded out that Bill went from emotional to dark to asking ME to fuck HIM contradicting his whole goal of sticking his dick in me. Part of me wanted to take advantage of the demon to relieve some stress but even I knew that was wrong especially concerning his current bipolar state of mind. He managed to get my pants undone and was tugging on them making pitiful whining noises my head warring with how I should handle this when Bill gave a feral growl and lifted me up yanking the pants off and proceeded to tear my underwear to shreds. He gently grabbed my cock and pumped it trying to get it hard and appeared to be heavily sweating at this point. He looked at me his eyes dilated and he had a light blue blush to his cheeks.

I panted as his warm hand pushed my thighs apart and he bent down licking at my cock with his tongue which was splotched in silver when a voice in the back of my head asked “ _I take it you have no idea what’s going on?”_

I looked around curious who said that when I noticed a pair of magenta eyes hovering behind Bill so I lifted an eyebrow to indicate my confusion making the voice chuckle in my head _“Oh dear well it would seem William is in heat I do seem to remember him having one in the summer don’t worry dear he just wants you to breed him not that he can get very far in this state but for lack of a better explanation he is going to want you to repeatedly have your way with him for the next two days the harder and more animalistic you are with him the better.”_

I had so many questions at that moment but felt that I knew enough right now to handle the situation.

 I looked down at Bill who was licking and sucking on my thighs before looking at me his eyes like dinner plates with how wide they were even his pupil in the blind eye was dilated. He crawled back on top of me only to kiss me sloppily licking and nipping at any part of my neck he could reach panting like a dog as he began to grind his lower half against me trying to get some kind of friction when I halted his hips and slowly pulled down his pants when I heard a chuckle and remembered the demon woman watching and glares at her disembodied eyes before a small portal colored lime green opened up and a large bottle of lube rolled out.

“ _You are going to want that dear.”_ She said almost happily like me helping Bill with his heat just made her overjoyed but then again being William's mother maybe seeing someone willing to take care of her son did make her happy.

Her eyes blinked out of sight and I held the bottle of lube looking at Bill who looked at me expectantly so I asked "So how do you want to do this you could stay on top or I could get on top of you I’m pretty sure there are positions where its more cuddly.”

Bill looked like he was absorbing about fifty percent of what I was saying when I shrugged “Okay guess we will trial and error this then.”

I started by flipping us over so I was on top of the horny demon and worked on getting his pants off only to notice the hard lump in his boxer briefs and looked at him before rubbing my hand over it watching the demon push his crotch into my hand. I pulled his underwear down and off so he was completely nude as he sighed like his clothes were somehow constricting though with how sweaty he was I could only assume clothes felt mildly uncomfortable.

I touched his chest and messed with his erection a bit when he whined “So unbearably…hot…fuck me now!”

I sighed “Guess foreplay is a no go when you’re in heat.”

I grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on my fingers looking at the sweaty expectant face of the demon when I pressed a single digit in his ass fumbling to coat the inside before I pushed another finger in listening to the needy whines Bill was letting spill from his lips. I pushed a third finger in stretching him as much as I could when he let out an eerie guttural moan. Figuring he was getting impatient and like I’ve said before I was not hip on denying an impatient horny Bill what he wanted. I slotted myself between his legs and positioned my cock at his entrance after coating it in lube also and pushed in letting out a moan of my own at how tight and hot Bill's ass was. I leaned into him kissing him starting to get used to the situation I was in. Our lips mashed together heatedly as his claws tore at my shirt shredding it to ribbons his sharp nails nicking my skin only pushing me to fuck him harder fueled by the stinging from the scratches and the sweat making them burn. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back kissing and marking his neck earning pleased growls from him his claws moving to scratching at my hips. He arched his back and cried out as I felt something warm splatter my stomach and thrust into him a couple more times before biting his neck and coming inside him feeling the demon shudder as I pulled out and sat up looking over the demon who looked tired and satisfied at least for now. Remembering the cuts on his arms and grabbed my underwear and shimmied them back on and got the first aid kit to clean up the bleeding wounds carefully wrapping his arms in bandages after wiping the sweat off with a warm soapy cloth and covering the cuts in antibiotic ointment. Suddenly Bill got up and gathered all the pillows he could find and piled them up as he made all the lights burst and lit the fireplace with his eerie blue fire curling up in the nest of pillows and blankets looking like a sleepy puppy as he yawned and closed his eyes before letting out a snort and was fast asleep.

***

Demon heats were exhausting for the one taking care of said demon I had had sex with Bill three times in one day hell he even jumped me in the shower where we were currently as I rammed into the demon who was mewling and scratching up my back even more. Bill was surprisingly easy to pick up and pin against the shower wall as I roughly kissed him tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth. Taking care of Bill was definitely tiring but somewhat enjoyable especially with how malleable he was during his heat and how I could get away with manhandling him like his ass being covered in bruises from me slapping it when we had sex three hours ago. Kissing the demon tasted different too he tasted less sweet and more spicy like fresh cinnamon. Again he came with a loud moan followed by me filling his ass with cum as I held the heavily breathing demon in my arms before pulling out and letting his legs drop as he leaked semen all over the shower floor.

“More…” He whine.

 “Bill I’m tired and want to finish my shower we will do more later.” I said to the whiny demon.

Bill gave me a pouty face but I didn’t give in to his neediness as not to wear myself out to much and managed to get him to let me clean him as I looked over his body a little more. The black skin covered half his upper body and was starting to creep up his legs while his hair save for the short black sides was almost completely blue. He suddenly hissed when my fingers brushed against a nub on his temple and on closer inspection there was a small pointed gold tip peeking out of his head like something was growing there though when thought about it William did have large gold ram horns so it would make sense Bill would have them to along with the hair color and skin tone change. I dried Bill off after drying myself off and he walked naked back to his nest in the dark fireplace lit living room. I headed into the kitchen to make him food and try to get him to eat or drink something see as he refused all snacks in between our fucking sessions and made him oatmeal not sure how heavy of food he could handle in this state when as I was loading the food into his bowl his whine came out from the living room so I hurried back out there with the food to see Bill hidden under blankets whining and shaking so I set the food on the table and walked over to him sitting in his nest and holding him.

“Are you okay Bill?” I asked not really expecting coherent conversation.

Bill whined “I smell food…so hungry…”

I chuckled figuring he would eventually get hungry not having seen him touch food in almost 24 hours and picked up the oatmeal holding a spoonful of it out to him as he opened his mouth and let me feed him. He glomped down on the spoon before there was a painful sounding crunch and he spit the head of the spoon at me nailing me in the forehead along with spit and oatmeal.

“Hate strawberries…make me something else.” He said in a disgusted pouty voice.

I wiped the oatmeal off my face and said blankly “Right forgot I put strawberry oatmeal on the shopping list.”

I got up and went back into the kitchen to try again and made him the some cinnamon pancakes with chocolate chips in them since two things I noticed Bill really liked were cinnamon and chocolate. I carried them out only to see Bill had almost comically burritoed himself in the blankets and sat down holding fork full of fluffy sugary pancake out to him as he took in in his mouth and chewed before swallowing making a weird gargled happy noise at least telling me I wasn’t going to get food spit in my face again…or half a piece of silverware. He ate the entire plate and yawned slipping his hands out of his blankets and motioned for me to come farther into his nest making me sigh knowing he was going to molest me at any moment but I sidled and he threw the blanket over me cuddling up to me tucking his head under my arm and falling asleep. I looked at the clock noticing it was almost ten at night and sighed at how long a day it had been and bedded down in the warm pillows holding the snoring demon in my arms as I drifted off to sleep myself.

 

 

{(OvO)}  {(OvO)}  {(OvO)}

 

I hit him again this time in the face breaking some of his teeth before grabbing him and tossing his body into a tree.

“You LIED to me you are just as bad as HIM!” I roared at the battered albino demon.

He tried to deflect another punch and hissed “I am trying to help Stanford you are just too morally driven to see it that way.”

I glared at him “I let you use my body to heal yourself and you turn around and attack my niece threatening to use her as a way to get Dipper to step aside so you can kill your brother which let me remind you is another thing you lied about you never mentioned Bill was family when I stayed with you all you made him out to be was a pest to your dimension not familial grudge you were going to destroy.”

Theo avoided eye contact “Do you serious think you would have stayed and let me operate on you if you knew I was Bill Cipher’s twin brother.”

I threw my hand in the air “I’m pretty sure at that point I was so desperate for the operations something like that wouldn’t have phased me especially with how your dimension and society came off as utopia to me I am just tired of trusting people only to figure out there are things they lied to me about because they had so little faith in my empathy or sympathy that they felt the need to treat me with such distrust. Honestly Theo I know your better than this something about you has changed in twenty years and I don’t like it.”

Theo slumped against the tree “Nothing has changed Stanford you were just too dumb to put the pieces together twenty years ago Bill would have killed you he isn’t who he says he is you don’t even know his real face you think that triangular horrorterror is the extent of my brother? Well newsflash that literally only the first circle of hell you were about to face if he felt the need to turn humanoid or god forbid his spirit form you would be nothing but a smudge or gore where you stood he was going easy on you because he thought of you as a joke even during Weirdmageddon you were funny to him not a threat just a pawn of amusement right up to the point where he thought he was shaking hands with you but turns out he got duped by you and your brother. Trust me Ford your no longer funny to him you’re an inconvenience like I am and once you strike that nerve you’re as good as dead when he gets around to taking trash like us out. He may not remember me but he going to eventually and it going to get ugly you are safer fighting with me than alone your entire family is safer under my care than yours morals won’t win this fight they barely won you the last one if you don’t think like a monster you will never beat one.”

Part of me could help but feel he was right but a larger part of me was still pissed at his actions as I said “There are ways to think like the enemy without becoming one my niece is scared shitless of you now you really think any of them will want your help after the stunt you pulled no offense Theo but I think I will be just fine without you this time I have enough help as it is. Please refrain from coming around me or my family until you head is in a better place and I can talk to them and explain some things about you.”

I turned to walk away as he gave a creepy laugh “Still ever the emotional one aren’t you Ford the heart of a man but the soul of a fierce woman guess you can change the outside but some things on the inside will always be the same.”

I frowned clenching my fists but kept walking away knowing he was just trying to egg me on his tactless teasing was not going to faze me this time no matter how low he went with his words.

 

/( | )\  /( | )\  /( | )\

 

I woke up feeling drained not remembering very clearly what had occurred the last two days I felt like I had been drunk and on autopilot and was waking up to one of the worst hangovers in history. I looked around and registered I was in the living room which was lit with a multitude of blue flame candles as well as the fire place being lit with a blue flickering flame most of these must have been lit by me. I groggily wiped the sweat off my face and noticed I was in a messy pile of pillows and blankets positioned like some sort of nest. I threw the blankets off me and froze…I was naked and covered in dried semen. This wouldn’t have come as such a shock if when I stood up I felt the almost violating feeling of cum leaking down my thighs. I couldn’t tell if I was shaking from anger or nerves at the disgusting state I was in when I heard someone moving around in the kitchen before footsteps headed this way.

Pinetree walked out shirtless in sweatpants carrying a bottle of water when he noticed I was staring at him as he gave an irritatingly calm smile “I thought you were sleeping. Are you hungry or horny again? I was just going to head to the shower if you want to come with me can’t guarantee you much attention in the shower but at least I can clean you out so you’re not all gross feeling.”

I growled and jumped him slamming him to the ground as my hands inched towards his throat “So is this you admitting you took advantage of me Pinetree. You disgusting little worm I should kill you right here and now.”

Pinetree shook underneath me “I-I d-didn’t do anything y-you didn’t ask me t-to do.”

I hissed at him and asked “And why would I ask you to fuck me Pinetree hmmm?

Pinetree wriggled uncomfortably underneath me and said “You were in heat what was a supposed to do you jumped me whenever my back was turned and getting you off me was impossible unless I gave you what you wanted.”

My hands rested on his neck “Why should I believe you it seem more logical you took advantage of me while I wasn’t functioning to get me back for all my fun I had with you. Give me one reason I should believe this story and I will consider not breaking you.”

Pinetree started to tear up as he whimpered “I-I-I…I can’t prove it can I?”

I smiled and said “Of course you can’t you disgusting little flesh worm.”

I pressed my hands down on his throat as tears fell from his eyes his face turning red with lack of oxygen as his eyes fluttered before rolling back in his head as he went limp underneath my hands. Suddenly my heart started thundering against my ribs as my head swam looking down at the boy a rush of uncomfortable emotion storming in my head like an war on its way to a peace protest feeling so out of place in my brain yet so familiar as I looked down at the unconscious boy and felt tears of my own swim in my vision dripping down my cheeks hitting the boy’s face making me feel scared as he just laid there silently.

I shook him and muttered “Dipper? I’m so sorry please wake up I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Saying the boy’s name felt so alien on my tongue yet left a warm feeling in my racing heart. I hurriedly cleaned myself up and dressed in something casual and wrapped the boy in a silk sheet my head pounding like someone was using it as a drum.

I felt sick as my insides churned nausea making me unsteady as a walked past a mirror and the grotesque horrorterror roared “YOU ARE NOT GIVING THIS UP WILLIAM!”

I spit up the black fluid and kept walking through the house passing another mirror and said “I am you wretch I am taking back what is mine or I will die trying and you will not tell me to keep what is NOT mine my whole life was a blur because of you this is me manning up like I should have a millennia ago. My people burned because of you I will not allow you to do that to another civilization.”

I threw open the doors to the house I had been hiding Dipper in and walked out into town cloaking myself so no one could see me carrying the wrapped up boy in my arms as I passed another reflective surface and the horrorterror growled “No one will care for you with everything you have done you will always be a villain just forget this pointless endeavor and become one with me. We can rule more than just this dimension don’t make a choice you will regret William.”

I laughed bitterly “I tried forgetting and look where it got me you pointless creature you realize forgetting is akin to giving up if Dipper didn’t give up because of your bullshit why should I? Besides I am already regretting this doesn’t mean I should turn around and continue making the boy’s family worry.”

I vomited up more of the black fluid as I resisted whatever was trying to make me comply with it twisted desires and trudged towards the forest my vision blurring but my resolve to get Dipper home burning like a roaring fire that I just kept adding gasoline to. The shack was coming into sight as my legs started to become less compliant getting weaker and more shaky especially with the weight of the boy in my arms when I collapsed on the front lawn of the shack and screamed at the top of my lungs not sure what was coming out of my mouth besides the black sludge that seemed to clog my throat when the door slammed open and Ford came barreling out looking shocked at the sight of me as his eyes were drawn to the bundle that had partially unrolled to reveal Dipper. He rushed to the boy keeping a fleeting eye on me as I tried to crawl away feeling myself get colder and colder until I sank into what felt like a frigid bubble and woke up to see a pair of soft emerald and black eye staring at me the cracked porcelain face of my smiling twin looking down at me as he held me in his arms.

“Your time is up brother dearest.”

 

->> ->> ->>

 

I woke up the sound of quiet talking the sound of multiple voices throwing me off as I slowly came to finding myself in a less plush bed the Bill’s or the one in my room in Bill prison for me. The blankets were scratchy feeling and the air smelled of old wood and pine needles which was  far cry from the spicy almost tea like smell of the prison. I tried to sit up when a large warm hand pressed itself on my shoulder stopping me from sitting upright too fast. I looked at the hand to see six fingers and followed the beige trench coated arm to the worried face of my Grunkle Ford who looked tired and scared his usually fluffy hair looking like he hadn’t run a comb through it in days or even slept in that long judging by the more pronounced dark circles under his eyes than usual.

“Grunkle Ford? Is that really you? Or am I dreaming?” I asked the last part hesitantly feeling like this could at any moment turn into a nightmare constructed by Bill since last I remember he was pissed at me for the whole heat situation.

Grunkle Ford hugged me and said “No you’re not and you’re safe.”

I clutched onto him asking “How? Who rescued me? How am I here?”

Grunkle Ford let go and sat in a chair I assumed he had been camping in while I was asleep and said “That’s the part I don’t get either. It was Bill himself that brought you back he looked like he was falling apart practically struggling to let go of you coughing up this horrifying looking black fluid before he just fell through a pink portal and vanished we haven’t seen or heard from him in almost twelve hours not since he brought you back. I just don’t understand why he would just admit defeat like that he had you at an angle he could lose something was wrong with him and I am still debating whether we should wait for him to surface himself or I should go looking for him.”

I paled when Grunkle Ford said Bill fell through a pink portal and was about to say something when the door opened up and my sister came charging in and practically tackled me hugging me tightly as she sniffled and said “Dipper I was so fricken worried about you when Grunkle Ford said Bill snatched you I thought you were a goner then that horrible other demon showed up and attacked me going on about killing him god I just hope they off each other and stay away from my bro.”

I sighed and hugged her before pulling away as Stan walked in looking relieved when I looked them all in the eye “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I need to find Bill I think he is in danger.”

Everyone looked shocked as I winced saying the next part “Also there may be a chance…I am in love with Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the final chapter of the first book not sure when the first chapter of book 2 will be out but I am ecstatic how many people are currently enjoying the Cipher Chronicles universe and trust me it only gets more interesting from here on out. Next book will cover more about Bill and Theo's past and some of their young adult years and answer some of the question I am pretty sure my audience will have after this chapter so stay tuned for the next installment of this series.
> 
> ~To be continued in Memoriam: Book 2 of the Cipher Chronicles~


End file.
